A Lame God
by YagamiNguyen
Summary: He was once called a hero and a leader of his village. Now, he was just a lazy and eccentric weirdo who HAPPENED to be there when a certain group of aliens were defending their unborn siblings. Can a god have some fun, especially when the world itself had already bored him to no end? [Harem]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: He was once called a hero and a leader of his village. Now, he was just a lazy and eccentric weirdo who happened to be there when a certain group of aliens were defending their unborn siblings. Can a god have some fun, especially when the world itself had bored him to no end** **? [Harem]**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" **Rasengan** " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 **A Lame God**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sekirei?**

Sekirei.

They were extraterrestrial super-powered humanoids, with a genetic code similar to humans. Their name was taken from that of the Japanese Wagtail bird.

Long ago, eight Sekirei spaceships had reached Earth. Each ship contained one hundred and eight life-forms described as One Pillar and one hundred and seven baby birds. While one had crashed in the sea near Japan, the rest landed in various locations worldwide, and the Sekirei aboard them had given rise to the myths and legends of gods and heroes that have passed down through the history of mankind.

In nineteen ninety-nine, an island that would later be named Kamikura had emerged suddenly from the sea near Japan, and had been quickly explored by two university students, Minaka Hiroto and Takami Sahashi. Together, they had discovered ruins which had been the eighth Sekirei spaceship, the one that had landed in the sea a long time ago, and of course, what they had found there were one hundred and eight life-forms in suspended animation. Minaka, who had used the high technology discovered on the Sekirei ship to amass the fortune required to found MBI, had taken possession of the island and had it declared an extraterritoriality and removed from map, which resulted into several countries starting to have some suspicion about the past events, many of which hadn't been very happy when MBI decided to take the highly advanced technologies for themselves. Combining their forces, those countries launched a huge invasion on Kamikura Island, in hope of discovering its secrets. Their armies had been armed to the teeth with the most advanced military weapons in the world, and their sheer number of foot soldiers alone had surpassed any army in the history of war.

However, while lacking the means to defend themselves, the newly founded MBI had expected such thing to happen, and thus bringing the foundation of the first Discipline Squad, a group of five Sekirei under the leadership of the Zero One, who had been the only adult on the ship when Minaka and Takami discovered the ship. The other four Sekirei, from zero two to zero five, had been adjusted and turned into fully grown adult using the technology on the ship to fight alongside their leader to protect their unborn siblings because, during that time, the newly founded MBI lacked the forces to defend itself from the invaders.

"I'll start. Access Search!" Matsu, Sekirei zero two, a beautiful bespectacled young woman who had long red hair with side plaits, closed her eyes and activated her power to gain access to MBI's satellite that were monitoring the island from space, analyzing the invaders and their weapons before telepathically supplying the information as well as strategies she had managed to gather and form to her siblings, who immediately rushed to the strategic locations Matsu had provided them.

"Helicopters?" Sekirei number zero three, Kazehana, a voluptuous black haired woman, stated with a smile as she put a hand on her hips and turned her head up to look at the helicopters flying above her "Just my kind of guests." With a small smile, she lifted her hand and pointing her slender finger at the nearby helicopters, causing the wind around them to pick up. "Hanasenpuu (Flower Whirlwind)!" With that declaration, the Wind Sekirei created several cyclones of winds and pink flower petals that blown away the helicopters on midair, sending them crashing into each other before dropping to the ground around her in flames. Lowering her hand, she then elegantly raised the other, generating several more tornados to wipe out the entire units of flying machines as well as their pilots "There you go." She smiled and looked at the destructions she had caused.

At the other side of the battlefield, a silver-haired man, who wore a black outfit with a yellow scarf, took out his sheathed katana and tapped one end of it into the ground and muttered with a calm tone "Hasaiten (Smashing Point)!" Sekirei Zero Five, Mutsu declared as he used to power over the Earth to cause a small-scale earthquake to occur, tearing apart the ground in front of him, uplifting every single tank in front of him and causing the soldiers inside to cry out in fear before abandoning their vehicles to run for their lives. However, before they could get anywhere, a silver-haired woman jumped down from above and started slaughtering every single she could reach with her sword, which she wielded with grace and great skills. Those who she hadn't reached yet desperately fired bullets at her with their guns, but the woman simply jumped into the air to dodge them before landing down and finishing them off with lightning fast slashes.

"Weakling." The woman, Karasuba, Sekirei zero four muttered as she looked at the remaining soldiers, who knew that their lives had been settled.

As the Sekirei continued to carve destructions around the island, zero one, the leader of the Discipline Squad, remained in the same position in front of Matsu, sharply looking at the battleships on the ocean in front of them. The queen of Sekirei was the most beautiful woman of the group, with a slender yet shapely figure. She had waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a traditional hime-style. Much like the other women of the squad, she dressed in a form-fitting black uniform with a grey cap that bore the marks of Sekirei on her shoulders.

Removing her sword from its scabbard, Miya raised it above her head, holding the handle with both hands, before bringing it down in a strong slash, sending a violent shockwave that travelled all the way from her position to one of the battleships from afar, slicing it in half. With eyes as cold as ice, she swung her sword to the side, sending yet another powerful shockwave that nearly split the water surface toward the second ship with blurring speed, causing it to be split in half before exploding in the process. Slashing her sword over and over, it didn't take it long for the Sekirei Pillar to destroy the entire fleet of battleships, ending the lives of every single human on board.

"I think that's the last of them, everyone." Matsu announced once the final ship had been sunk "Good work everyone!" She stated happily once the other Sekirei had reassembled around her and Miya, who sheathed her weapon into its scabbard and turned around to look at her sisters and brother.

"Hm… as expected from the zero one," Kazehana commented with a smile while running her hand through her hair, looking the purple haired swordswoman, who remained silent.

"Hm… those weaklings better learn their lesson and never step their filthy feet on this island again." The silver-haired Sekirei said as she crossed her arms over her chest and glanced at the dead soldiers she had cut down with her blade.

"They are rather weak, aren't they?" Kazehana asked, "Once they lost their weapons, they started running away in fear."

"Well, from what I have learnt throughout their history, no human can be a challenge for us Sekirei." Matsu pointed out, her glasses glinting. Kazehana only shrugged, and Karasuba and Mutsu said nothing in response "Don't you agree, Miya-chan." Matsu asked, turning to look at their eldest sister, who looked at her for a moment before nodding her head in agreement "Thought so." The red haired Sekirei smiled.

"Well, how about we head back to the base then… I am hungry." Kazehana suggested as she raised both hands above her heads and stretched her back, which caused the miniskirt she was wearing to raise and reveal a small portion of her bubble ass, which she didn't appear to care in the slightest.

"Yes, let's go." Miya nodded her head and walked ahead of them.

 **Thump!**

However, before they could go anywhere, they were stopped by a sound that caught their attentions. Turning their heads to one of the tanks Mutsu had destroyed, they saw a soldier crawling out his way out from the door on the turret, holding a gun in one hand and the helmet on his head with the other.

"Man… I swear this is going to be the last time I cosplay." The man muttered to himself as he looked around "Where are my comrades anyway?" He asked, pushing himself to his feet. He then spotted a bloody body on the ground, and said after a second of pausing "Ah, so you are all dead, huh?"

"Karasuba, I think you missed one," Kazehana said amusedly as she gestured her head to the man who was paying respects to the dead soldiers.

"Tch…" Karasuba clicked her tongue in displeasure before rushing to the man, removing the sword from its scabbard, which she threw to the side "You're dead!" Hearing her cry, he snapped his head to the side in terror and immediately brought his gun up to fire a barrage of bullets at her. However, by swiftly moving her body to left and right, Karasuba was able to dodge all of them.

"Oh shit!" He cried when she stopped right in front of him and slashed her sword up, slicing his gun in half. "Seriously?" He cried dramatically, holding the pieces of his machine gun in hand.

"Shut the fuck up," Karasuba growled as she raised her sword above her head and then brought it down in a quick and powerful strike.

 **Clang!**

Quicker than her eyes could follow, the soldier raised the sword in his hand and turned it around to use the flat edge to block hers, causing a shower of sparks to fly between their weapons and a shockwave to erupt between them, tossing the helmet from his head. Karasuba along with the other Sekirei widened their eyes in shock when they saw the man easily holding his ground against the silver-haired wagtail, whose strength was unmatched by any human.

"Just kidding… Who need a fucking gun anyway?" Asking that, the soldier turned his sword around and slashed horizontally, causing Karasuba to block their sword-lock and jump back cautiously.

"What in the…" It was at that moment Mutsu realised he wasn't holding his sword but the parts of the man's gun Karasuba had cut in his hand.

"When did he do that?" Matsu asked in shock. Immediately after Karasuba had found an opening in his stance (he was casually spinning Mutsu's sword around), she ran at him with incredible speed, her body became a blur, before delivering a devastating strike from above, which he blocked easily by holding his sword backwards and raising it at shoulder level. He then turned it around when Karasuba started thrusting and slashing her sword at him from all directions, only to be blocked and parried by the man who appeared to be moving just as fast as she could.

"W-what is he…?" Kazehana stuttered in pure shock "I didn't hear about a human capable of such feat."

"Is he even human?" Mutsu asked as he threw the destroyed gun down to the ground "Miya, do you know anything about him?" He turned to the Sekirei Pillar, who shook her head in response.

"Matsu…" Being the one who was keeping her composure, Miya turned her head to Matsu and gave her a meaningful look. Shakily nodding her head, the bespectacled Sekirei used her power to contact MBI's headquarter. After a quick conversation, Matsu turned back to inform her leader with a shaky tone.

"T-Takami-tan and Minaka-tan doesn't know anything about this, Miya-tan." She shook her head "And they also know next to nothing about him. They have tried to search for information about that man, but they couldn't find anything." She finished "He is a ghost."

Kazehana and Mutsu were speechless.

"So… you are the type of woman who likes it rough, aren't you?" Karasuba could only growl to respond to his remark. Deciding to end the fight, she increased her speed and striking strength dramatically, only for him to surprise her by moving at an even greater speed. In a flash, her sword was knocked out of from her hand, and then, she was sent flying across the field by a kick to the abdomen, her back crashing slamming against several tanks before heavily crashing down to the ground. However, as soon as she stopped skipping on the ground, with minimum damages Karasuba shot up, kicking off the ground and pushing her body into the air to reacquire her weapon. Grabbing it tightly in her left hand, Karasuba twisted her body around and shot down toward him, going for a vertical slash.

"That's the face!" He roared with a sadistic smile "C'mon woman! Give me all you have! SHOW ME THAT EXCITEMENT!" He cried maliciously and spread his arms as if he wanted the silver-haired Sekirei to strike her to strike him.

"GRAHHH!" Karasuba roared and brought her sword around with all her strength, only for him to move his body to the side at the last moment with a very genuine smile on his face. The malicious expression had disappeared as if it were never there.

"Just kidding…" He said as Karasuba crashed into the spot he had been standing on earlier. The ground around her feet and the place shattered, with several cracks spreading out from where she had struck her sword.

"Tch…" Not wasting a second, she used all that impact force to launch herself toward him with inhuman speed, her blade came screaming at him.

"Off you go!" Just like the way their battle had been going, the man spun around, avoiding her blade and shot his hand out to grab her cape, as well as the hem of her miniskirt, before tossing her into the ocean much to the shock of everyone who was watching "Cool down now?" he moved his head to the side when a soaked Karasuba immediately shot at him again with a dangerous piercing attack "I guess not." He raised his sword and blocked another ferocious strike from her.

"Oi oi, you think you can handle it, Karasuba?"

"Shut up Kazehana!" Karasuba growled as she tried to break through his defence "I can handle this."

"We have new order!" Matsu announced loudly after talking to the director of MBI "Minaka wants us to bring him back to the base. There's a possible that he's a Sekirei or at least a descendant of one."

"But that should not be possible." Mutsu shook his head.

"I see." Miya stated calmly as she removed her sword from its scabbard "However, he has come here with the enemies, and it's our duty to protect the unborn Sekirei." Her eyes hardened and became cold "One way or another, he's not going out of this fight in one piece." She slashed her sword around, sending a powerful force at him, splitting the ground open in the result. Karasuba, seeing her pillar's attack coming, wisely jumped out of the way, forcing the blond haired man to meet the attack head on.

"Miss me." He leapt backwards, doing it so fast he appeared to instantaneously teleport from one place to the other. The man then stepped his right foot back, dashing it on the ground, and took a firm stance as he clashed with Karasuba, switching from normal defensive to offensive. Karasuba held her ground as he started to attack, going to toe to toe with the mysterious who had decided to attack with Mutsu's sword. A bloodthirsty grin crossed her face when she blocked and finally felt the force of his strike, which left her hand shaking in pain but also in excitement. Miya had been the only one who could fight against her like this, despite the fact that the pillar had been holding back every time they sparred. Dust soon kicked up and sparks flew between them as their swords clashed, sending shockwave after shockwave throughout the area, blowing away every destroyed vehicle, including the heaviest tanks, around them. Taking the fight to a whole new level, the mysterious man and the fourth Sekirei fought across the battlefield that was the Beach of Kamikura Island, attacking and counterattacking each other with enough speed that not even Miya could interfere without causing some damages to her sister.

Knocking each other back, the two wasted no time to kick the ground underneath their feet to charge at each other, allowing their blades to meet in yet another high speed sword clash. The sharp winds caused by their clash had become strong enough to tear their clothes. Karasuba's Discipline black uniform had been ruined, literally, with several tears in her formfitting shirt, and her cape were not in a much better condition.

"GRAHH!" With another ferocious cry, Karasuba spun around and slashed her sword as hard as she could. Instead of dodging like the last the time, the blonde haired man raised his sword to dodge, but with the speed only Miya's eyes could follow, as soon as their blades met, he spun it around, using Karasuba's sword as a focus point to push the sword into his other hand before pushing forward along the length of her sword, shocking Karasuba. The silver haired Sekirei was only able to move her head out of the way at the last second and jumped back, creating a considerable safe distance between the two of them.

"Nice trick." Karasuba commented as she looked at her sword. A part of the handguard had been cut away. It had happened so fast she could only worry for her head.

"You haven't seen anything yet, little bird." He said, waving his hand around halfheartedly. His statement caused the Sekirei to widen their eyes in surprise. He had called them little bird. A human like him should not know about them.

"Who are you?" Karasuba asked, pointing her sword at him "You are not here like them, aren't you?"

"Maybe…" He said thoughtfully, scratching his chin "Let's just say that I am very interested in the secret of this island… and I guess I have found it." He said, looking at Karasuba before turning his eyes to the other Sekirei "By the way, the name is Naruto." Naruto said, spinning his sword around "Now, shall we continue?" He asked, his eyes glinting in mild excitement.

"You ask for it, blondie." She smirked. But before she could make a move, the ground underneath Naruto cracked and exploded, causing Naruto to lose his balance. It wasn't much, but Mutsu's attack created a distraction that allowed Kazehana to create a tornado and sweep him away with it.

"What are you doing!?" Karasuba roared at Kazehana, who lowered her hand and smiled at her fellow Sekirei "I said I could handle it."

"We don't think so." The Wind Sekirei shook her head "We need to bring him back to the base as soon as possible. I am hungry..." But before she could finish saying that, the tornado she had created was dispersed and disappeared completely, and Naruto soon appeared in front of them, unscratched.

"A wind user?" He asked, stabbing his sword down to the ground "Guess I will have to do this the old way then." He stated, raising his hand "Wind and petals… allow me to return the favor, my dear." Much to the Sekirei's shock, a cyclone of petals appeared and swept its way toward Kazehana and Karasuba, who immediately stepped back and allowed the wind Sekirei to deal with the attack of her element.

Kazehana raised her hand and stood her ground when the tornado slammed into her, doing her best to disperse it with her power over the wind. The black haired Sekirei gritted her teeth as she was pushed back, her clothes torn by the wind.

' _This… power…_ ' Kazehana closed her eyes as the tornado suddenly became stronger "Guys! A little help here!" Mutsu wasted no time to step in, and created a large boulder from the ground with his power, blocking the tornado of petals midway, giving Kazehana just enough time to move out of the way.

"Your panty is flashing." Snapping her head to the side, Kazehana widened her eyes when she saw Naruto appearing above her and kicking Karasuba away when she tried to attack him. She tried to summon her winds, but after seeing the super speed fight between him and Karasuba, she had no doubt that she was not going to make it.

However, before he could make a move, Miya appeared between them and slashed her sword at him, aiming to tear him apart with her trademark attack. However, before any shockwave could be made, Naruto raised his sword and stopped hers midway with the flat edge of his weapon. She struck much harder than Karasuba, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Hoh… The Totsuga… nice sword." Naruto smirked as he glanced at handguard-less blade before looking into the Sekirei Pillar's icy brown eyes.

She asked coldly, grinding her blade harder against his "You are not human, aren't you?"

"C'mon, you have already seen what I am capable of, haven't you?" He asked, pushing his blade back.

"What are you then?"

"Don't know… been trying to figure that out myself." He said, disengaging their sword lock pushing Miya back "So… you're here to take me into your custody, aren't you?"

"One way or another."

"Let's do it then." Naruto said as he took a stance. Time seemed to freeze around them as they looked at each other in the eyes, waiting for the right movement to make their moves. The other Sekirei wisely retreated. Even someone like Karasuba wouldn't dare to step into a fight of the Sekirei Pillar.

Finally, on an unspoken signal, Miya made the first move. To the other members of the Discipline Squad, it appeared as if Miya had teleported. In an instant, she stood several meters away from Naruto, who had yet to make a move, then the next she was right in front of him, her sword brought back for a deadly piercing attack instead of her usual slashing attack. The Sekirei held their breathed, waiting for Naruto to counter the attack of their strongest.

Instead, he dropped his weapons and threw his hands into the air, crying.

"I surrender!"

Miya stopped her blade that instant. The tip of Totsuga had already touched the skin between his eyes, but the force of her extremely fast thrust was enough to blow his spiky blonde hair back and cause him to lean his head back slightly in response.

Even nature itself didn't dare to make a sound.

"Huh!?" Kazehana dropped her jaw, having the urge to facepalm.

"What?" Miya asked the tall man, hardening her eyes.

"You heard me, I surrender."

"What game you are playing?"

"I am not playing anything." Naruto shook his head "Fighting a strong opponent is too troublesome, you know."

"A strong opponent?" A tick mark appeared on Karasuba's forehead as she shouted at him "Are you implying that I am weak?"

"You catch on quick." He casually replied, causing the silver haired Sekirei to glare heatly at him. His attention then shifted back to Miya, who was still keeping the tip of her sword between his eyes "So… are you going to remove that sword from my face or not?"

* * *

"You know… looking at him from this close, he's kinda cute." Kazehana commented as she stood in front of the one-way glass with the rest of the Discipline Squad to look at the mysterious blond, who was sitting in the interrogation room with a bored look on his face. He had his eyes closed, his feet on the table, his hands behind his head, and the chair he was sitting on leant back on two legs. The handcuff they had put on his wrist rested on the table in front of him.

After Naruto had surrendered, it had been easy for them to bring him back to MBI's base near the Sekirei spaceship. They had brought him to the medical bay and tried to run a few tests on him. They had tried to take his blood, but the doctors of MBI had given when every syringe's nozzle had broken the moment they touched his skin. Without any other choice, they had brought him to an interrogation room, hoping to force some answer out of him from there. The Discipline Squad had been assembled after they had had lunch, because currently, they were the only ones that could hold their grounds against him.

Miya, meanwhile, was looking at the blond with a puzzled look on her face, mainly because she didn't understand why he was here. For some reason, she had a feeling that he WANTED to be here, inside MBI. With the power that could easily defeat a Sekirei like Karasuba or Kazehana, it was possible for him to run away from her, yet he had chosen to surrender, and let them capture him with the lamest reason in that situation.

Who was he? What was he? Was he one of them or was he a descendant of a Sekirei, or was he something else?

"You know you can't think of anyone but your Ashikabi like that, Kazehana-tan." Matsu shook her head, pointing it out. Ashikabi were the individuals to whom Sekirei become attached to, in both a contractual and emotional sense, making them Sekirei's destined and true love.

"Who know… he might be my Ashikabi. We have the same power, see?" Kazehana said as she created a small whirlwind with flower petals in the palm of her hand.

"With power like that, he might be a Sekirei, Kazehana," Karasuba said, shaking her head. Kazehana said nothing in response, as the door to the interrogation room was opened and a woman with black hair and grey eyes, wearing a white lab coat over a black top and trousers, walked in.

"Hello again, Naruto-san." Takami Sahashi greeted him as she took her seat on the chair at the other side of the table, opposite from Naruto.

"You are that chick, who tried to take my blood, aren't you." He opened one of his eyes and said in acknowledge of her presence.

"I have to admit, I was very surprised." Takami nodded her head "What are you, exactly?"

"The Man of Steel hismelf, Clark Kent."

"I am being very serious here, Naruto-san." Naruto waved his hand dismissively in response, before looking around "What are you doing?"

"Where is my katsudon?" Takami could only bury her hand in her face "You want to interrogate me, right?"

"What the hell is a katsudon?" Karasuba asked in annoyance.

"Well," Matsu explained "Katsudon is a very famous Japanese food. It's a bowl of rice topped with a deep-fried pork cutlet, egg, vegetables, and condiments. Recently, it has become a very famous gag of Japanese films about policemen. Many people think that suspects will speak the truth with tears when they have eaten katsudon and are asked 'did you ever think about how your mother feels about this.'"

"First, I am not a policewoman." Takami removed her hand from her face and started "And second, you have watched too many drama films."

"Aw, what a letdown!" He threw his hands in the air and leant back, sighing longingly in boredom.

"Naruto-san, I will ask you once more time." MBI's head researcher asked seriously "What are you?" Naruto then sat straight up and leant forward with a very serious expression on his face. Takami and the Sekirei were quite taken aback by this.

"Me?" He asked extremely serious and Takami nodded her head "I'm a god." The black haired woman's arm slipped, causing Takami to slam her forehead down to the table. The Sekirei clearly didn't know how to react to this "So lady, where is my katsudon?" He asked, leaning his head back.

Takami could only click her tongue in annoyance and left the room, before returning with a bowl of Katsudon for him a few minutes later.

"Here you go." Takami said as she put the bowl down in front of him "Happy now?"

"Ah, thank you." Naruto grinned as he accepted the chopsticks from the woman "Man… I am starving." He wasted no time to dig in.

"Alright… I need you to answer a few questions." Takami said as she took out a notebook and a pen.

"Ask away." He said, with a mouthful of foods, causing Miya, who had managed to keep a very straight face all the while, to wince in disgust.

"What is your name?"

"Naruto."

"Just Naruto?" She asked in interest.

"I have a last name, but that's none of your business."

"Sigh… okay then." Takami nodded and wrote it down "Where are you from?"

"Japan."

"You don't look like Japanese to me. Did you dye your hair? Are you wearing lens?"

"Lady, my hair is natural, so are my eyes." Naruto said, pointing the chopsticks at his hair "Anyway, I guarantee you that I am one hundred percent Japanese."

"Okay then." Takami nodded her head "How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen."

"Do you have any family member?"

"Nope, I am an orphan."

"Oh… so sorry about that." Takami said, lowering her head apologetically.

"Don't worry, my parents died a long time ago." He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Naruto-san… how did you acquire such power on par with… the members of our Discipline Squad."

"One hundred push-ups, one hundred sit-ups, one hundred squats and run ten kilometres… every single day." He answered, but added when Takami gave him a weird look "What? You didn't read One Punch Man? You know, the guy who can one shot his oppoents? I'm a fan "

"That's not the…"

"Also, I know they are called Sekirei," Naruto interupted, pointing his chopsticks at the Discipline Squad, causing them to widen their eyes slightly in surprise. How did he know they were there "No reason for you to hide that from me."

"How did you…"

"Lady, you and your coworkers literally dragged me all around your base earlier. You should have expected me to pick up a thing or two about them." He mocked, before adding "Next time, make sure to put earmuffs and blindfolds on your prisoners. What a bunch of amateurs!" He said sarcastically before going back to finish his food.

"I will make sure to remember that." Takami made a small smile "You haven't answered my early question, Naruto-san."

"About my power? Well… I have no reason to tell you." Takami sighed. She had expected as much.

"Alright… that aside, what were you doing inside a tank of the united nation army?"

"I got lost in the road of life and found my way inside that tank this morning." He answered casually, much to Takami's displeasure "Thanks for the meal." He said, clapping his hands together and lowering his head before looking up "Can I have another one, please?" He requested.

"Sigh, anyway, Naruto-san." She spoke, closing the notebook "I'm sorry to say this, but you need to stay here."

"Do whatever you want, it's not like I have anywhere to go anyway." He said, waving one hand in the air.

"Until we can determine who and what you are, we will have to keep you in a cell, you know?"

"All the better." He stated, smirking mysteriously.

Takami could only sigh…

This young man was too carefree… in a very weird way.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Hey folks, there you go, the first chapter of my new story.**

 **Many of my fans has requested me to make a Sekirei crossover story, but I couldn't do it at first because I didn't have the time to. Recently, I have been reading a lot of Sekirei and Naruto crossover stories, and couldn't help but bring myself into writing one.**

 **You should know that I have never watched or read Sekirei. Sure, I have read a few pages and watch a few scenes, but everything I know about Sekirei is from Sekirei's fandom wiki and fanfiction stories, so you can rest assure that this story of mine will stray out of Cannon plot. Sure, some important events like the Sekirei Plan's battle states will be there, but it's not going to look like cannon because of Naruto.**

 **As you can see, this is one of those god-like Naruto and harem stories of mine. I hope you don't mind. It's always been my most favorite type of story to write.**

 **This story, of course, set twenty one years before cannon. I will use the first few chapters to develop the relationships of Naruto and the Sekirei. The main plotline will start soon, so don't worry.**

 **I hope you like the personalities I have given Naruto. However, rest assure, because he will definitely have moments that reminds us of the old Naruto.**

 **Naruto's fight with Karasuba in this chapter is inspired by their battle in a story called Ashikabi no Shinobi, written by the Engulfing Silence. It's my most favorite story on fanfiction, just so you know.**

 **Of course, will be Harem. Miya will definitely have the lead spot, because she has always been my most favorite Sekirei. Though, I am still torn between two ways of developments for her. Aside from voting for the Sekirei to be winged by Naruto, I will let you guys vote for the best way to develop Miya for my story:**

 **First: Let her react to Naruto and be winged naturally by him. As far as I am concerned, she cannot be winged because in cannon, she cannot have an Ashikabi (I learn this from the wiki, it's stated that Miya is not a Sekirei)**

 **Second: Let Miya naturally fall in love with Naruto and let them have a relationship like a normal couple, a unique love that doesn't require the Sekirei Bond.**

 **Well, that's it, enough of my rant.**

 **I hope you have fun reading this chapter everyone.**

 **I will see you soon.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: The wind ninjutsu Naruto had used in this chapter is a Wind Styled ninjutsu used by Fu in the anime. As you can see, he's powerful enough to use ninjutsu without hand seals now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: He was once called a hero and a leader of his village. Now, he was just a lazy and eccentric weirdo who happened to be there when a certain group of aliens were defending their unborn siblings. Can a god have some fun, especially when the world itself had bored him to no end? [Harem]**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" **Rasengan** " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 **A Lame God**

 **Chapter 2**

 **God vs Goddess**

"Name: Naruto, Country: Japan, age: nineteen, height: six feet four, weight: one hundred and eighty pounds, hair colour: blond, eye colour: blue. So literally, we know next to nothing about him aside from his facial appearances." Takehito Asama, an MBI researcher, who had gray messy hair that hides a part of his face, and wore a turtleneck sweater and sweatpants covered by a white lab coat, said as he read the file of Takami had made from the information Naruto had provided her earlier that day "Are you sure that he was not lying about his country?"

"I am not one hundred percent sure about that, his eyes are blue and he is blond, but his Japanese accent is perfect." Takami shook her head before turning to the man who was sitting on the other side of the table with a pleased smirk on his face "Oi, Minaka, what do you think about this?" Minaka Hiroto was the chairman and founder of MBI. He was a slender, bespectacled, black-haired man, who wore a Kamen Rider-like outfit complete with red scarf. Along with Takami, he was the man who had discovered Kamikura Island and the Sekirei spaceship, using its highly advanced technologies to create his company a few years prior.

"A man with the abilities of a Sekirei…" Minaka said finally, the smirk had never left his face "How exciting!"

"So that's all you care about?" Takami asked while shaking her head in disappointment, while Takehito could only chuckle at the chairman's excitement "I should have expected as much."

"We have to keep him here at all cost." Minaka said "He's a valuable asset to our company, humanity and the Sekirei. There are so many things we can learn from him."

"You don't have to worry about that. The brat looked like he didn't want to go anywhere." Takami pointed out in annoyance.

"Yes, Miya told me she had a feeling that he wanted to be captured, that he wanted to be here." Takehito nodded his head and turning the tablet in his hand around, showing them the recorder of the 'battle' between Naruto and Miya in slow motion "I also believe that someone who fought on par with Karasuba, summoned tornado stronger than Kazehana and could drop his weapon and cry 'I surrender' as fast as the Sekirei Pillar could move should not be captured that easily."

"Well, he did say he didn't want to fight a strong opponent, remember?" Takami turned back to the black haired chairman "Still, how are we going to… learn from him anyway? We couldn't even get a small sample of his blood. We couldn't even cut his hair." She had tried that earlier, and no matter how she had tried, his hair had remained.

"From what we have seen, he has incredible speed and power, possibly on par with Karasuba and might be even Miya. His skin, while appearing to be normal, is impenetrable. He also has great skills with sword, able to keep up with Karasuba, and elemental manipulation over wind, able to create vortex that could not be negated by Kazehana. That's all we know about him." Takehito nodded his head before suggesting seriously "Should we use stronger measures?"

"I am not going to treat him like a lab rat." Takami said, holding her hands up "I am not some mad scientists in science fiction movies." She finished.

"Don't worry about that, Takami-kun." Minaka grinned "Let our birds take care of that. All we need to do is relax and observe the fun from behind."

Takami could only drill a hole in the man's head with her gaze.

 _[_ _ **The Next Morning**_ _]_

"Oh look, my first visitors." Naruto said happily as he tossed the book he was reading to the side and stood up from the bed to look at them, the Discipline Squad plus Takami Sahashi "You guys warm my heart so much. Allow me to give you all a big hug!" He quickly approached them with a very genuine smile and his arms outstretched. However, before he could reach any of them, he slammed into a thick glass wall, knocking himself back slightly "Man… that hurt!" He said, squatting on the ground while holding his nose with both hands. The Sekirei, sans Miya, and Takami couldn't help but sweatdrop at the blonde haired young man's antics. They all knew he was fooling around with them. A super human who could keep up with a Sekirei in a one on one battle and had skin as hard as a rock should not be heard by an impact like that.

"Shit… Fuck my eyes then." Saying in annoyance, Takami turned her head to one of the guards standing outside his prison, which was a highly advanced alien tech energy powered prison that could even hold back Sekirei physically as strong as Karasuba or Miya, when the later was holding back by a whole lot. It also had super strong glasses for walls, with a single bed, a table, a chair and an internet connected flat scene TV for the mysterious young man inside "Who is the idiot that gave him those neon-orange clothes?" She asked, pointing at Naruto, who, just like she had said, was wearing a bright neon-orange outfit. The fact that his shirt and pants didn't have any other colors or decoration didn't help her eyes much either.

"M-Ma'am… we had no choice." The guard stuttered with a red face "He said he would watch porn at maximum volume if we didn't give him something orange to wear." That answer caused various different reactions from Sekirei. Miya sighed in displeasure. Karasuba and Mutsu stared at the blond like he had grown a second head while Kazehana could only laugh lightly, using a hand to cover her mouth. Matsu, on the other hand, was giggling rather perversely.

"Y-Yes… it's very uncomfortable, ma'am." His colleague nodded his head furiously in agreement, causing Takami to sigh in defeat.

"At least choose something… you know what, forget it." Takami sighed and turned her head back to Naruto, asking "Naruto-san, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, go ahead, I am all ears."

Everyone flinched and jumped in surprise when they heard that coming from behind them. Snapping their heads around, even Miya had to drop their jaws in shock when they saw another Naruto walking toward them while eating a cup of instant ramen with a pair of bamboo chopsticks. He was also wearing sunglasses, an orange drinking helmet and a fully stuffed and heavy orange backpack on his shoulders.

"What… how… where… when…" Matsu stuttered in shock while rapidly turning her head, pointing between the two Naruto. It was at that moment the doctor and Sekirei realised the one they had been talking to inside the prison was just a full body picture of a brightly grinning Naruto.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" He asked, acting like nothing had happened and walked toward the access control box on the prison before casually entering the password, causing the door to open for him to walk in. Walking into the room and closing the door behind him, Naruto removed the backpack from his back and placed it on the table. He then did the same to his sunglasses before picking up the picture and throwing it on the bed, where he took his seat and continued enjoying his meal, leaning his back against the glass wall "Stop staring, I know I am handsome and attractive and…"

"How did you do that?" Takami managed breathlessly.*

"Do what?" He replied with a question.

"Can you be serious for once second? How did you get out of this room in the first place, and where did you go?" She then snapped her head to the guards, who quickly defended themselves. Without any other choice, Matsu quickly used her power to gain access to the camera within his room, and saw that he had never left the room and MBI's facility in general since yesterday. The only times he had been outside of the place were when he went to the toilet, but he had returned to the place shortly after that.

"Well, I felt a little bit hungry so I went to Tokyo to shop for some ramen and soft drinks." Naruto pointed to his backpack, answering with a very straight face and causing Takami and the Sekirei to drop their jaw in shock. The Pillar, meanwhile, didn't share the same expression, but she had her eyes widened as wide as dinner plates "I have also bought an electric kettle, so would you mind giving me a power outlet and some water please? I need to cook some more ramen."

"You're lying…" Kazehana whispered. Much like the other three Sekirei, she was still trying to pick her jaw from the ground.

"Pft… me? Lying? No way." He laughed, more at himself than at them.

"Urgh…" Takami growled, before sighing longingly while massaging the bridge of her nose with her fingers, doing her best to keep her composure and be professional. She had to admit she had never met someone who could make her lose her temper faster than Minaka.

Should she believe him?

Should she believe anything that came out of his mouth in the first place?

"Hey, can I ask you one thing?" Naruto suddenly raised his hand "Is it necessary to bring the entire team with you?" Before she could open her mouth to speak, he continued "I mean, it's not like I have a problem with that. You're hot, and those birds behind you are smoking… it would be a whole lot better if you left that guy out of this, nothing against you, scarf."

"None taken," Mutsu said calmly, while the girls, even Miya, were feeling flattered by his compliment.

"My my, aren't you such a charmer?" Kazehana commented, having a smile on her face.

"More like a smartass." The silvered haired Sekirei commented sarcastically, smirking when Naruto turned his head to look at her with half-lifted eyes.

"Well, aren't you going to answer my question?" Naruto asked while pushing the last mouthful of noodles into his mouth.

"Can you please finish your food first?" Miya spoke up for the first time "It's rude to talk to other when your mouth is full."

"Hm… should I expect anything less from a girl with a hime haircut?" Naruto muttered sarcastically, but loud enough for everyone to hear. It caused a tick mark to appear on Miya's forehead, and her hand to tighten around her sword. "Takami, if you please." He said, glancing at the black haired woman.

"Well, they have reasons to be here with me." Takami said after she had taken a deep breath "We are still deciding whether or not you are a threat to MBI and the Sekirei, so for the time being, these Sekirei of the Discipline Squad will take turns watching over you, to make sure that you are not going to try anything funny."

"So I have four smoking hot chicks and a scarf wearing guy for babysitters… I am not complaining." Naruto shrugged before asking "Though, don't you have better things to do? I mean… aren't you five the only current defenders of this island."

"We believe the invaders are not going to try anything anytime soon." Takami shook her head "They have already suffered great losses in men and weapons after their first attempt to invade this island." She explained "So for the mean time, besides training and helping us take care of the unborn Sekirei, they don't have anything interesting to do. So I guess why not let them entertain themselves with a brat who cannot stop being a troll and making a fool out of himself for a second." She finished with a satisfied smirk.

"Haha, very funny." Naruto laughed mockingly and sarcastically before asking "You guys are okay with that?"

"I don't see why not," Mutsu answered with a nod of his head.

"Me neither… Oh, this is going to be so interesting." Karasuba said, smiling sadistically "Can you imagine all the fun we are going to have." Without a care, Naruto gave her the middle finger.

"Why don't you suck on this?" He asked before glancing to Natsu "You?"

"Well, I usually spend my free time surfing the internet and spying on the enemies." Matsu said while adjusting her glasses "So it would be nice to have something else to do." Naruto nodded his head in understanding before glancing at Kazehana.

Seeing him looking at her, she said: "I don't have any problem with taking care of you." The Wind Sekirei giggled while using a hand to cover her mouth.

"Appreciate that." Naruto chuckled before looking at Miya "What about you, princess?"

"Someone have to keep a close eye on you." She stated calmly "You are dangerous."

"Like I have been told several times." Naruto nodded his head before turning to Takami "Is there anything else?"

"We also would like to have a test on your strength, Naruto-san." She stated "How well can you control your wind power? What is the limit of your power? Exactly how strong are you?" Takami questioned curiously "We have already seen you holding yourself against Karasuba. You are fast, skilled with sword and I have no doubt that you are physically extremely strong as well. We would love to test your speed and strength, but right now we would like to see how well you can handle your power." She quickly added, "For safety reason, of course."

"Don't worry, I understand what you are trying to say." Naruto said, "Basically, you want me to show you power right?"

"That's right." Takami said as she walked toward the access control box and entered the password, opening the door "And we would like to see you doing that against one of the Sekirei here."

"How about four?" Naruto asked, taking a long gulp of soft drink from his helmet "I am sure I can manage all four super ladies at the same time." It took them several seconds to realise the hidden meaning in his words.

"Why you little…" Karasuba reached her hand for the handle of her sword. If it weren't for Matsu and Kazahana who were doing their best to hold her back, she would surely rush into Naruto's 'room' to cut him to pieces. Miya was the only one who managed to keep a straight face, but even the strongest Sekirei couldn't stop her cheeks from dusting pink.

* * *

"Do I seriously have to wear this?" Naruto asked, looking at all the high-tech devices he was wearing on his body. Naruto had also changed his neon orange clothes to a normal outfit, which consisted of a normal orange shirt and black pants, plus a zipped up jacket and brown boots with black gloves.

After he had been released from his new room, Naruto had been taken to a wide and empty area outside MBI's base building, where the Sekirei usually trained every day. While the place was built using many alien technologies, it could never handle a battle between two Sekirei, or between a Sekirei and 'someone with Sekirei's abilities'.

"You might not let us take a sample of your blood, but can you at least let us check your vital signs while you are fighting?" Takami said as she pushed a device on his right temper before doing the same to his left one "There, no harm is done for you and no gain for us as well."

"I guess I can let you do that." Naruto nodded "You sure they can handle the fight?"

"These are Sekirei's technologies…while small they are strong enough to withstand several pounds of C-4 explosives." Takami explained as she checked the devices on his arms once last time to make sure they were functioning normally.

"Alien…" Naruto chuckled "and I thought those science fiction movies about aliens were just bluffing about their technologies." Their strengths, on the other hand, were a completely different story. He had been there and experienced that with his own body more than once, after all.

"There you go." Takami said as she stood up "Everything works just fine." After saying that, she walked away, joining a group of scientists who were standing in fronts of many computers like machines and recording devices. The chairman wasn't present, but Naruto knew that he was watching in his personal office.

"Alright, so which one of you want to experience what I would like to call a one side battle?" Naruto shouted confidently and also rather arrogantly to the members of the Discipline Squad, who were standing at the far side of the field.

"I'm so going to wipe that smile from his face," Karasuba growled as she pulled her sword out of its scabbard, causing the steel hard blade to glint dangerously in the sunlight.

She stepped forward, but before she could do it, she was stopped by a hand which was holding a handguard-less katana. The other Sekirei found themselves widening their eyes in surprise at the decision of their Pillar, while the scientists were wondering if they should retreat back and observe the battle from several miles away.

"I will fight him," Miya stated firmly as she took a step forward. Karasuba looked at her leader for a second before closing her eyes, nodding her head.

"Fair enough." She tossed Miya her sword, which she caught before saying "Give that to him. I know they want to test his wind power, but I would like to see how good he is against you, 01." Miya turned her head around, giving the silver-haired Sekirei a look before nodding her head and walking forward.

"Miya, while I don't want you to kill him, you will have to fight him seriously." Takami shouted "I want to see everything, so you will have to push him to his limit."

"Very well." Miya nodded her head.

"So the big boss herself is going to fight me?" Naruto said as Miya stopped one hundred feet in front of Naruto "You sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked with a small smirk.

"I will try my best to hold back," Miya said as she tossed Karasuba's sword to Naruto, who lazily raised his hand and caught the sword.

However, right after the moment, his fingers had secured around the handle, Naruto reappeared in front of the sword wielding Sekirei Pillar, moving so fast he left an afterimage in the place where he had stood. He came at her with a lightning-fast and powerful diagonal slash that would slice her from Miya's left shoulder to her right hip if she hadn't raised her sword with matching speed to block. A loud clang thundered like the sound of a lightning bolt tore through the sky, causing a powerful shockwave that knocked the white coats wearing people on their asses and buffeted the hair of every Sekirei back due to the violent winds that followed after it.

"You know what?" Naruto smirked as he looked at Miya's icy brown eyes. He trailed his eyes down and the left corner of his lips curved up when he saw two large cracks under her boots. He expected no less from the queen of Sekirei herself "I highly recommend you to do otherwise." Miya said nothing and broke their sword lock before immediately engaging Naruto in an 'out of Earth' sword clash. With sword in his right hand, Naruto came at Miya fast and furious and so did Miya. They didn't try to block, they didn't even try to parry each other's wild yet extremely accurate strikes. They attacked and let their sword clash in the middle, moving so fast the normal spectators could no longer see their arms and their weapons and striking so strong each time their sword came into contact with each other a shockwave was created.

"Kami…" Takami said breathlessly before snapping herself back to reality. "How are his vital signs?" She hit one of the researchers in the back of his head, causing him to look at the computer's scene in front of him. What he saw shocked him to the core.

"They… they are normal." He stuttered.

Takami gasped, before pushing the man out of the way to look at Naruto's vital signs herself. His blood pressure was 120 over 80. Naruto's heart beat at sixty-five beats and he breathed eighteen times per minute. It was perfectly normal for a young man like him. "Hold on a second…" Takami realised. They were too perfect. Shockingly perfect to be exact. No one should be able to have such a perfect vital signs like his, especially when that someone was fighting and moving at the speed faster than a human being could blink their eyes.

It didn't take it long for Takami to realize this battle… against the Sekirei Pillar… was just like a normal walk in the park in a normal day like him.

Miya hardened her eyes, and in a powerful slash, she managed to knock him back but parted her mouth slightly when she realised she had been pushed back two meters as well, with her feet skidding on the ground. Naruto landed gracefully on his feet, a small smirk on his face when he looked up and locked eyes with Miya.

Then, without pausing for a second, their free hand reached out and simultaneously removed the sheaths of their weapons, throwing them away as they rushed at each other one more time. Metal blades clashed for the first time as they met in the middle of the field, sending sparks flying between them.

"You are still holding back, aren't you?" Naruto asked with a smile as their blades shook slightly by the force they were applying to them. Miya said nothing and kept her eyes cold and her face blank like usual "Man, do you ever smile? You have twenty or something something in your ass or something?" He asked in amusement, and Miya decided to ignore it.

"You are holding back too. You do understand that I have no problem ending your miserable life with my blade, don't you?" She asked emotionlessly, causing Naruto to smirk "I suggest you stop or I will hurt you."

"Do your best then."

"Very well…" She loosened her grip on her sword and stopped using her strength, allowing Naruto to win and slash his sword forward. She sidestepped and dodged by moving her body to the side, so fast she appeared to be blinking. Then, while standing in the same stance, she slashed her sword and caused a ripple in the air, sending her trademark shockwave attack at him at near point blank range. Near, because based on his performance so far she knew he could dodge it, but his evasion would give her a wide opening to go for the strike that would end the fight.

However, Miya didn't expect him to stand still, causing the shockwave cut to slice clean through his neck before travelling onward to the sky above, parting the clouds in the process.

Miya froze with her eyes widening in shock and for a second no one dared to speak a word, not until Karasuba's sword slipped from his hand, his head fell from the neck and landed beside his feet, rolling on the ground. His body followed soon after, dropping heavily on the ground.

"W-w-what the fuck!?"

"Did she just cut his head off?!"

"What the hell!?

"Miya! Is that necessary to go that hard on him?!" Takami shouted to the Sekirei Pillar, her face green.

The Sekirei and human cried out at the same time. Shock, terror and horror filled the air as the head came to a stop. Meanwhile, Miya was just staring at the body. Her eyes were wider than they had ever been, not because she had just cut Naruto's head off because she couldn't see any blood coming from his neck.

Was he a robot, built by the union of nations that wanted to invade Kamikura Island?

"Sigh… I guess it can't be help, we will collect his body." Takami shouted and turned to the others, giving them a meaningful look.

"Hold on, stand back!" Miya shouted, stopping MBI's employees from making a step toward them. With her guard on, she carefully approached the body and turned it around with the flat side of her sword, Totsuga. Reaching her hand out, Miya bent her back so that she could examine the dead body.

"GOTCHA!" Miya nearly jumped back when and the head of a grinning Naruto shot out from inside his jacket, causing the Sekirei to gasp in surprise "Muwahaha, I knew you would fall for…!" His happiness was cut short because he was forced to clap his hands together around Totsuga blade in front of his face to stop Miya from impaling his head with it "What the hell woman! That is not how you are supposed to react."

"He tricked us…" Takami stated. Should she feel surprised? "But what about …" She turned her head to the 'head' on the ground, and nearly face-palmed when she saw a coconut with a yellow wig on top of it "Where did he get that coconut from?" she asked in disbelief.

"Just like a kid…" Karasuba growled in annoyance while Kazehana and Matsu were giggling amusingly "Is he even taking this seriously?" However, it was a terrifying thought, considering that his opponent was the Queen of Sekirei, whose power was 'from another dimension' entirely.

"But… how did he do that?" Mutsu wondered. How did he even manage to trick Miya?

"You seem to have a lot of tricks up your sleeves, don't you Naruto-san?" Miya asked as she put her hand on the end of Totsuga, and pushed down as hard as she could. The blade slipped between Naruto's palms and stabbed into the ground because Naruto had titled his head to the side to dodge at the last second.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Miya-chan." Naruto grinned. His grin then turned into a sly smirk "I, on the other hand, have seen it all." Miya became confused "You seem to have a thing for purple, don't you?" It took Miya several seconds to realise the meaning in his question. With red hues on her cheeks, she removed her sword from the ground and raised it to the side. Grinning, Naruto kicked his feet and dashed upward on the ground to avoid Miya's blade, which yet again unleashed another shockwave that left a long and thin cut on the ground after it had blown a large amount of earth and dirt up.

Holding her sword at her left hip, Miya rushed to Karasuba's sword on the ground to prevent the blond from retrieving his weapon but came to a halt when Naruto went for the fake head instead.

Seizing the coconut from the ground and into his hand, Naruto removed the wig and moved his body to the side to dodge Miya's lightning fast slash that came from above. He then crouched down to dodge a horizontal slash, but raised the coconut above his head, causing Miya's sword to slice through a small part of it. Removing that part from the coconut and standing up, Naruto took out a long straw from his pocket and put it into the coconut before he started to drink the water from it.

"A second please." Naruto raised his hand and told that to Miya, who looked at him with half-lifted eyes before rushing forward to attack him again "C'mon woman, can I just enjoy a coconut in peace?" Naruto whined as he was forced to dodge Miya's ferocious attacks.

"Enough fooling around." Miya said as she slashed left and right "Fight me seriously." She then raised her sword above her head, holding the grip with both hands " **Ittoryodan** (Cut in two)" With that declaration, she brought her sword down, unleashing a tremendous force that flipped the entire area in front of her up and blasted Naruto into the air.

The blond, however, simply back-flipped before landing gracefully on his feet several feet away from the Sekirei Pillar, who raised her eyebrow slightly when she saw no damages on his body.

"Okay done." Naruto announced, removing the straw from his mouth "It's my turn now!" He shouted, and threw the coconut at Miya, aiming for her head. The Sekirei Pillar simply raised her sword and sliced the fruit into two pieces with ease.

However, as soon as the parts parted away, Naruto was right in front of her with his fist crooked back. He wasted no time to throw his punch, and Miya was forced to move her head to the side to dodge it, feeling the winds gazing her face. She brought her sword up, but before she could deliver a strike, he shot his other hand out and backhanded her wrists, hurling her sword to the other direction before pushing his right foot on the ground to launch his knee into her abdomen. Miya twisted and leapt her body to the side, causing his knee to miss her stomach by an inch. Using her momentum, Miya slashed her sword, going for a horizontal slash. However, once again her attack missed its target when Naruto bent his back backwards. Putting his hands on the ground, Naruto twisted his body around and sent a roundhouse kick to the side of Miya's face, which she managed to dodge using the flat side of her Totsuga.

But before she could even think about a counterattack, Naruto had already gotten to his feet, punching her once again. Miya barely had the time to bring her sword up to block, using the sharp blade. However, his fist stopped and disappeared from her sight, and the next thing she knew, she was blasted back several meters by a vortex of winds, which she managed to disperse a second later with her sword.

"Indeed… your wind is quite strong." Miya said as she repositioned herself on the ground, holding her sword in front of her "But you will have to do a lot more than that to hurt me, Naruto-san." She stated confidently before noting a small, arrogant smirk that appeared on his face. Generating a huge cyclone from his hand, Naruto then swung his hand to the side, sending the cyclone at Miya, who was fully prepared for the attack.

However, her eyes widened in shock when she saw him taking a deep breath before expelling from his mouth a massive orb of rotating flame. The fireball soon fused with the wind cyclone, forming a gigantic firestorm that levelled anything on its path while travelling toward Miya.

"Did he just breathe a fireball out of his mouth!?" Matsu cried out in shock.

Unlike her sisters and brother, Miya had no time to wonder how he could control another element, as she had to sweep her sword to the side, using the tremendous force of her attack to disperse the tornado, sending the fire all across the field. Miya quickly spotted Naruto, who smirked and moved a little to the side to avoid being burned by one of the larger fire on the ground.

"What…" Before she could attack him, her eyes shot wide open in shock when she saw Naruto's hand crackling with blue electricity, which then expanded and headed to Miya in the form of a large hound. Keeping her composure and stopping herself from wondering how it could be so vivid, Miya waited for the lightning beast to lung at her to dodge, lowering her body to the ground before spinning around, slashing her sword in a swirl, cleaving the hound's head off in the process. Looking up, Miya gasped when she saw not just one, two, or three, but a huge pack of lightning hounds were charging at her from every direction, their tails being connected to Naruto's two hands.

"I'm not done yet, Miya-chan." She heard him whispered in a very low and calm tone, and then much to her shock, three gigantic water dragons appeared from the air, circling around her before raising high into the air and baring their fangs down at Miya, leaving the spectators in a state of absolute shock "Like I have already told you, people,…. I am a fucking god." With that, the dragons crashed down at the same time as the hounds.

"I see…" Miya said as she tightened her grip on her sword, a small smile appeared on her lips "Then I shall show you the power of a goddess." A thin, purple aura appeared around her slender body as she glanced at the water dragon and lightning hounds. Releasing one hand from the grip of Totsuga, Miya raised her sword to the side and then spun around, generating powerful shockwaves in every direction, heading toward the water dragons. Without pausing for a second, she took her sword back in her usual stance and charged forward, slashing her way through the lightning hounds, her sword and movement could no longer be seen by her fellow Sekirei.

It happened in less than one tenth of a second. She took care of all the hounds about the same time the shockwaves crashed into the water dragons, mercilessly demolishing them and causing water to be blown every around the island. Miya then jumped into the air, avoiding the water infused lightning that splashed on the ground and launching herself at Naruto, who refused to move despite the fact that Miya was coming at him with the intent to kill.

As she brought her sword down, sand suddenly shot out from the ground around Naruto and gathered in front of him to create a giant sand creature that greatly resembled a tanuki. The moment it had taken a completed form, the tanuki's hand shot up and clapped tightly around Totsuga with amazing strength, stopping it from reaching its target, causing Miya to glare at the sand creature and the man standing behind it. She immediately went for another attack, but suddenly found herself unable to move her feet. Looking down, Miya widened her eyes when she saw the ground underneath her turning into mud, which quickly swallowed her up to her ankles.

"Tch…"

"Wind, water, fire, lightning, sand, earth…. Just how many elements can he control!?" Kazehana asked in shock, the feeling that was being shared by two other Sekirei. The last one, meanwhile, was trembling, not in fear, not in shock, but in excitement.

Karasuba had never felt such emotions in her life.

"More…" She whispered with a sadistic grin "Show me more Naruto… show me your power…"

"You know, Miya-chan…" Naruto said to Miya, who cut down the tanuki and freed herself from the mud to attack him with her sword "If the two of us fight seriously, we will probably destroy this island in less than a minute. Look at the damage we have caused while holding back." Miya glanced around, and saw the destructions that had gone beyond her expectation. Had she really lost herself into this battle? "I don't think that is something you want, correct?" He asked with a smile as he grabbed her hand, stopping her from slicing his cheek. Miya was quite taken aback by his smile because it was different from all the ones she had seen from him "So let's end this battle with our attacks." Miya widened her eyes in shock when he pushed her back "One move." Smiling, he raised one finger "One… serious…move." Seriously, he said.

"Very well." Miya steeled her nerve as she held Totsuga tightly in her hands.

With speed faster than she had ever moved in her life, Miya attacked Naruto, slashing her long sword with a tremendous force that could easily demolish the very land she was standing on.

But after she had finished her attack and come to a halt, Totsuga was no longer in her hand.

Naruto had also disappeared from her sight.

All she saw, for a brief moment, was a flash of gold.

Pulling her hand back, the Sekirei Pillar touched her cheek and felt slightly wet. Looking at the tip of her finger, she saw a very small amount of blood. On her right cheek, close to her cheekbone, was a diagonal cut, which was small, no more than half a centimeter.

Slowly turning her head around, Miya saw Naruto looking at her with a wide grin on his face. His arm was extending forward, hand loosely holding the handle of her weapon.

"That's enough for today, don't you think?" Miya accepted her weapon and gave him a nod of her head before looking up. With that, Naruto turned around and swaggered away happily "Oi Takami, I hope it is lunch time!"

"Shut the hell up!" The black haired woman cried as she pointed her hand to the devices besides her that had been destroyed earlier by water infused with high voltage electricity "You did this on purpose, didn't you!?"

"Do not worry, I will compensate for the damage later!" Naruto said, giving her a nice guy grin.

"Like hell, you can, do you even know how much they cost?" Takami sighed when Naruto waved his hand in the air and walked away casually "But… still…" She looked up, and looked at the sky like everyone else "To think…"

"…he is this strong," Miya muttered.

What she was seeing gave her the feeling that the sky had been cut in half.

* * *

[ **That night** ]

"Hahaha! What a bunch of idiot!" Sitting on his bed in his new 'room', Naruto laughed wholeheartedly as he watched a funny scene of The Circus, a 1928 silent film written and directed by Charlie Chaplin himself. Calming down, Naruto reduced the volume with the remote control before asking loudly "How long are you planning to just stand there watching me anyway?" He turned his head around and looked at Miya, who was standing at the other side of the glass with a tray of food in her hands. The Sekirei Pillar had changed out of her Discipline uniform and was wearing the traditional attire of a miko (priestess) that consisted out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. She completed her outfit with a see-through veil that went down to below her knees and extended down even lower from the sleeves of her top and kept together by a thin purple string in front of her chest.

"I don't want to disturb you, Naruto-san." Miya shook her head "You seem like you're enjoying yourself."

"You don't have to worry about that." He shook his head "Is that my dinner?"

"Yes, Takami wanted to give this to you." Miya nodded his head.

"So you volunteered yourself?" Naruto grinned as he stood up and walked toward the door "Man, I am touched."

"This is my shift." Miya stated calmly while entering the password for Naruto's room, causing Naruto to lower his shoulder dramatically "I will be keeping my eye on you tonight and tomorrow morning."

"Hah, is that so." Naruto nodded his head in understanding as Miya walked into the room "Thank you anyway." Miya said nothing as she put the tray of food down to the table before glancing at the trash bin that was full of empty cup of instant ramen and chopsticks "Man… does it hurt for you to smile a little?" he asked with a voice of sarcasm.

Ignoring him, she asked "You like ramen?" Miya looked at him "Are you sure it's good for your health, Naruto-san?"

"Aw, you care about me, don't you?" Naruto asked teasingly as he took his seat on his chair and pulled the tray of foods toward him "Itadakimasu!" He picked up the chopsticks and announced with a smile "You don't have to stand like that. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable anywhere you want." He said, waving his hand around the room. Miya lowered her head in gratitude before sitting down traditionally on her knees on the bed.

As he enjoyed his dinner, she eyed Naruto with her keen eyes, trying to figure it out what he was. He couldn't be a Sekirei, or even a direct descendant of one. No Sekirei could control more than one element. As a Pillar, she knew about her Sekirei better than anyone, even those who had spent years studying them.

There were just so many unanswered questions in her mind. What was he, exactly? What was his intention? What was his true motive?

"How long have you been here on earth?" His question snapped her out of her thought and instead of answering it right away, she requested annoyingly.

"Can you talk after you have swallowed your food?"

"Gulp… alright, how long have you been here?"

"I am not supposed to share anything involve the existence of Sekirei to you." Miya shook her head "and I also don't want to share anything with you."

"What a kill joy!" Naruto commented sarcastically before adding "Frankly speaking, you don't trust me, do you?"

"Yes." Miya replied shortly. Especially after she had seen what you were capable of.

"Fair enough." Naruto chuckled before he decided to change the topic "I heard they had tripled the security around here." Naruto stated, looking around the dark place with amusement in his eyes. His room stood in the middle of it, and was the only source of light within the place.

"You are correct." Miya nodded before asking "How did you do that anyway? How did you escape?"

"Well, I have been breaking in and out of many prisons…"

"Human… prisons." Miya interrupted, reminding him "Not this kind of prison."

"I don't see anything different." Naruto chuckled.

"Why are you here, Naruto-san?" Miya asked finally "Why did you let yourself captured?"

Naruto didn't answer right away. Instead, he grabbed the cup of water and took a long gulp, clearing his throat with the cool liquid before answering Miya's question.

"I am here because the world itself has already bored me." He answered simply "To tell you the truth… I have no interest in your Sekirei, or what MBI is doing here. I am here because I want to be here." He tilted his head back to look at the purple haired woman "Will you believe me if I say I am here to find friends, those who are not going to look at me differently because I am someone who can bend the elements to my will?" He then turned back and continued to enjoy his meal.

"So you are here to seek… companions?" Miya asked, her eyes became soft… much softer than usual.

"Part of my reasons I am here… but I guess you can say it like that." Naruto nodded his head.

"How long have you been aware of those powers of your?"

"Not the usual what am I kind of question?"

"Yes."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I cannot remember exactly when." Naruto answered, shrugging his shoulders "But I can assure you that it didn't come out of nowhere. Practicing, studying, training, hard work… you name it."

"I see, so that's why you are so powerful, Naruto-san."

"Powerful enough to stand up against a goddess, am I right?" Naruto added with a grin, giving her a thumb up.

"Yes… I guess you are."

Miya said before a beautiful smile broke out on her face.

"Ah, you are smiling." Naruto stood up and pointed his hand at Miya in a dramatic manner, before returning to his seat and turning back to his foods "You should smile more often." He said, waving his hand above his head "You look very beautiful when you smile… not that you don't when you are not, by the way."

For the third time of the day, he made her blush.

The smile softened a little, but it didn't leave her face.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Alright folks, a quick delivered present for you all for giving me such amazing supports in the first chapter. Really, I did not expect this story to become that successful because after all, we have long since passed the time when Sekirei and Naruto crossover fanfiction are top-notch (Around 2010-2015… I remember there are so many high level stories back there.)**

 **Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Many have wondered why Naruto surrendered and disappointed because you couldn't see Naruto vs Miya in the last chapter, here you go. I hope the fight scene live up to the expectation.**

 **One thing I promise you, I am not going to nerf Naruto. Sure, he will act like an act and make fun of everything during his battle because of the new personalities I have given him, but Naruto will stay as the strongest character of Naruto Manga who has already surpassed someone like Kaguya in power.**

 **Well, that's all I want to say. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and remember to vote for the Sekirei that will be paired with Naruto (Currently, we have Miya and Kazehana. I am seriously considering Matsu and Tsukiumi, who will appear later on in the story)**

 **About Miya. I have decided that I will go for both options, meaning I let her fall in love with him first before letting Naruto wing her. As many have pointed out, the bond between a Sekirei and Ashikabi is very special and sacred. In this story of mine, Miya will experience the love for Naruto like a normal woman before having the devotion for him like a normal Sekirei, even though she is the Pillar.**

 **It's going to be fun writing these two.**

 **Kazehana will react to him soon.**

 **READ and REVIEW**

 **Keep up the quality, neh!?**

 **Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: He was once called a hero and a leader of his village. Now, he was just a lazy and eccentric weirdo who happened to be there when a certain group of aliens were defending their unborn siblings. Can a god have some fun, especially when the world itself had bored him to no end? [Harem]**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" **Rasengan** " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 **A Lame God**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Goofy idiot**

"I'm back."

Miya announced as she stepped into the common room she shared with her Sekirei, the members of the Discipline Squad. They had only been given the place to stay only recently, as Miya and her siblings had spent most of their time inside MBI's laboratory, where the researchers would check and keep tab on their conditions.

The rooms, separated by soundproofed walls, they had been given had been very simple at first, but Miya and her Sekirei had changed them to their likings, by adding various objects and redecorating the walls and the ceilings. Miya had a large queen-sized bed in the middle of her room, surrounded by a comfortable chair next to a working table, tatami mats on the floor, a decent size wardrobe with a bookshelf and a place for her to put her sword, the Totsuga no Tsuguri, on the wall above her bed. While Mutsu, Kazehana and Karasuba had set up their normally and modernly, Matsu had filled her room with computers and high-tech devices, which she used to spy on the enemies of Kamikura Island and worked on technical tasks that not even the most talented of MBI could solve.

Like Miya, Matsu and Kazehana had changed out of their uniforms, which were still being worn by Mutsu and Karasuba, the later had claimed the enemies of Kamikura Island could return anytime, and she had to be ready. Matsu was wearing a form fitting white shirt and knee-length jeans that both wrapped around her voluptuous frame nicely. Meanwhile, Kazehana, being the kind of woman who had a lot of confident in her natural sex appeals and no problem in flaunting them, were wearing an outfit that had taken a lot of blood from the male researchers and Miya had sternly pointed out to be too lewd to be allowed to share a room with her. It was a very short dress that hugged her well-developed body seductively and opened widely at the front, showing the inner portions of her large breasts and belly button.

"Welcome back, Miya-tan." Matsu greeted with a smile, before turning back to her computers and blurring her fingers on the keyboard. Mutsu and Karasuba simply waved their hands at her, before going back to whatever they were doing before Miya arrived.

"How was your first night with our… goofy idiot?" Kazehana asked with a small smirk, using the word Miya had used to call Naruto the previous night.

"Kazehana…" Miya spoke the name of the Wind Sekirei softly, before pointing her finger accusingly at the black haired woman "you're dirtying our living room with your addiction for alcohol again, clean up the mess before I force you to do it." She demanded, looking at the empty cans of alcohol on and around Kazehana. Recently, the wind Sekirei had taken a liking to alcoholic beverages and could always be seen with one whenever she wasn't training or being examining by the researchers inside their lab.

"Alright alright, geez…" Kazehana pouted and stood up from her chair to start cleaning the mess she had made on the floor. Though, she didn't forget to ask for an answer for her early question "You haven't answered my question yet, Miya."

"While he had his moments of being an annoying joker who couldn't stop making fun of everything around him," While making her way further into the room, Miya started with a blank face, causing Kazehana to giggle in amusement "Naruto-san had proven himself to be quite a gentleman. He allowed me to use his bed to…"

"Hold on a second, you slept with him?!" Matsu interrupted loudly in surprise, before allowing a perverted grin to spread across her face, much to Miya's annoyance.

"My my, who know you have it in your, Miya-chan." Kazehana giggled. This had also taken Mutsu and Karasuba's interests, as the immediately dropped their works and turned their heads to look at her.

"I can assure you that nothing happened between us." Miya stopped and calmly replied before taking a seat on one of the empty chairs in the room "He slept on the floor, and remained there all night."

"You sure the brat didn't do anything to you?" Karasuba asked with a chuckle "Because you know, he is fast… faster than you." She reminded the Pillar, who frowned slightly at the memories of Naruto's final attack. He had moved so fast all Miya could see had been a flash of gold.

"You don't have to worry about that, Karasuba." Miya shook her head, closing her eyes "I didn't sleep. I was there to make sure he didn't try anything funny, not meddle around. If you still want to prove, Matsu can gain access to the security cameras inside his room and show you everything that happened last night."

"Geez, there's no need for that." Kazehana waved her hand around "I believe you, Miya." The others nodded their heads in agreement with the wind Sekirei, earning a nod of gratitude from the purple haired Queen of Sekirei.

"Takami has already moved him to another room earlier on the fourth floor this morning, one with a higher security system and a place for us to stay during nighttime," Miya informed them.

"Well, it's good to know then." Kazehana nodded her head before throwing her garbage into a trash bin "Is there anything else we need to know about?" Miya nodded her head before starting to tell them about the first normal conversation between her and the self-proclaimed god, repeating every single word he had told her about his intentions and his powers to her Sekirei. In addition, Miya didn't tell them about his comment on her beauty and her smile, believing it wasn't necessary and important for them to know about.

To say the Sekirei were surprised was an understatement. After a moment, the second Sekirei decided to break the silence by asking the Sekirei Pillar calmly "Do you believe what he said, Miya-tan?"

"I don't think he was lying." Miya then shook her head "But it doesn't mean I have come to trust him. Do you remember that he called Karasuba little bird during their battle" Everyone nodded their heads "So unless it was because of the Sekirei crest on her uniform, it had to be because he had already known about us before coming to this island." She said seriously "Until we have found out his real motives, we should not let our guard down around him."

"Hm… that's not my intention." Karasuba smirked, but not because of Miya's words.

She had her own plans with the self-proclaimed god, after all.

"You know, since it's going to be my shift next, how about I use this sake to make him drunk and spill everything to us?" Kazehana said, smiling mischievously while holding a green bottle to her chest "I heard somewhere that every word comes out of your mouth while you are drunk was the truth."

"I don't think why not." Miya nodded her head, causing Kazehana's smile to widen "We probably cannot force the truths out of him with brute forces anyway." Pausing for a second, she then continued "However, you must be very careful, Kazehana. He's someone who has a lot of weird tricks up his sleeves. They might have been used to make fun of the situations, but no one can deny the fact that they are extremely effective, useful and also dangerous."

"Don't worry Miya." Kazehana smiled. While she might not be as smart as Matsu, she had already had a plan in her head and knew exactly what she would have to do to make it work.

 _Line Break_

"Where did you even get that gaming device from?" Staring at Naruto who was standing in the middle of his room playing fruit ninja using a small toy-like sword, Takami couldn't stop herself from asking with a dumbfounded expression on her face "You know what… don't answer that. I don't want to know." She shook her head and said quickly when the blond paused the game and turned around to look at her. He had probably broken out again and gone to who know where to buy that game. So much for a room with a higher security system.

"You catch on quick, don't you?" Naruto grinned before taking a step back cautiously when Takami removed a 45 ACP semi-automatic handgun from her lab coat and put it heavily on the table "Oi oi, what is that for? Aren't you a scientist?" He asked, pointing his finger at the weapon.

"Who said a scientist cannot carry a gun around?" Takami asked with an evil grin "Plus, you don't have to worry about that. It's for emergency situations, and I have no intention of using it outside emergency situations… unless you suddenly decide to give me one, aka messing around while I am working." Naruto nodded his head sagely in agreement "Now, why don't we get back to business." She took out a pen and clipboard "I'm here to give you a checkup. We need to make sure that you are in perfect health."

"There's no need for that." Naruto raised his hand and shook his head "I am always in perfect condition, even on my worst days." Saying that he went back to play his game, lazily slashing his sword around but for some reason managed to get all the fruits at the same time. Takami couldn't help but look at the young man because what his last statement lacked the usual playfulness he had always used to talk with the people around him. It felt like those words carried some weight in them.

"I see…" Takami said finally and wrote that down, finding herself unable to say anything to him. Takami also couldn't believe how strange it was for her to see him speaking and acting like that.

"Now, what do we have here?" Then suddenly, Naruto dropped his hand and stopped playing without pausing the game, looking at the woman who had just appeared in the room with a green bottle in her hand "Lady, you truly know how to capture this man's, heart. You look absolutely gorgeous in that dress." He gave her a thumb up and a thousand watt grin, much to her amusement.

"Ara… I am flattered." Kazehana giggled and pushed her chest out to show off her impressive feminine charm, blushing slightly at his compliment.

"So I take that it's your shift, Kazehana." Giving a disappointing sigh and placing a hand on her hip, Takami asked, looking at the wind Sekirei and ignoring the way Naruto was checking her voluptuous body.

"You are correct." Kazehana nodded her head "I will be watching over him from now to seven tonight. After that, Karasuba will take over and tomorrow will be Mutsu." Naruto turned his thumb down and booed wholeheartedly.

"What about that girl with glasses, Matsu?"

"Well, Miya decided to leave her out of this, since she's not a fighting-type Sekirei," Kazehana answered with a smile.

"And here I am looking forward to spending my time with her. She's a computer geek, right?" Naruto asked interestingly and Kazehana nodded her head in confirmation. Naruto then looked at the bottle Kazehana was holding and questioned curiously "Is that a bottle of sake you are holding?"

"And I am hoping to share it with you." The black haired Sekirei nodded her head while running her hand through her hair "That is if you're man enough for it."

"Now that's a challenge I'll take on anytime! You are on." Naruto grinned, before looking at Takami "You want to join us?"

"Leave me out of this." Takami shook her head and turned around to leave the room after she had put her gun back in her pocket "Because unlike you, I have works to do and being drunk is not going to help it." She then turned around to look at Kazehana "Make sure to keep your eye on him, Kazehana. I know you love your drink, but we need you to make sure he doesn't go anywhere outside of this room without no one noticing anything about it."

"I will don't worry." Kazehana waved her hand with a smile.

"Man… and I thought Miya was the only one who had twenty of something something or something up her ass." Naruto teased, causing Takami to glare at him evilly before leaving the room with another sigh. Shaking his head, Naruto turned off the TV and took out two glasses, which he placed them on the table "Not exactly what I imagine for a drinking contest with a busty woman, but I guess this will do fine…" Naruto said as he pulled a chair out, smiling gentlemanly "Please, have a seat."

"Miya's right, you are quite a gentleman." Naruto gave her a surprised look when he sat down next to her.

"Ara, she really said that?"

"She did." Kazehana nodded as she removed the bottle's stopple, remembering Naruto's statement about Miya earlier "I hope you don't think too bad about her. She might be a little… hard, sometimes, but it's only because she is worried for our safety, which is only natural because you are stronger than her and yet your motives are still unclear to us." She explained, choosing her words very carefully so she wouldn't accidentally reveal anything to him, like Miya and her adjuster had told her to.

"I thought I have already told her last night," Naruto asked as he accepted a full glass of wine from Kazehana.

"You're here looking for friends…" Kazehana giggled "Well, I can probably work with that, but unfortunately, Miya doesn't. She thought you were still hiding something."

"And you trust her?" Naruto asked as he lightly touched his glass against Kazehana's "For the wind."

"For the wind." The wind Sekirei giggled before putting the glass to her lips and drinking it all in a single gulp "And yes, I trust her. She is the leader and the wisest among us, after all." She nodded her head, exhaling longingly.

"Fair enough." Chuckling, Naruto casually put his empty glass down, making Kazehana widen her eyes slightly in amazement "If I were her, I wouldn't trust someone that easily." Naruto leant back before turning his head to look at the third Sekirei "What about you? What do you think about me?" He asked, smiling curiously.

"Well, I thought your personality was a little… out of a balance." Kazehana answered with a smile "But I guess that's part of your charms."

"So you think I am charming?" Naruto asked, smirking slyly.

"You are." Kazehana giggled, blushing slightly. She then put her elbow on the table and leaned her cheek against the back of her hand "Well, let's hope that you are a good man with no evil intention, because I don't want to team up with the rest of the squad to take you down and kick you out of here in a body bag. You make things around here interesting."

"You are welcome." Naruto waved his hand, smirking slightly "Anyway, let me get this straight… you think you guys have a chance against me, a god, together?"

"We could try." Kazehana shrugged.

"Ha! Good luck about that." Naruto chuckled as he gulped down another cupful of sake.

"You seem like you are holding yourself pretty well." Kazehana commented as she looked at him "How long have you been drinking? For humans, the legal age for drinking is eighteen, right?"

"Yes, but haven't I already told you?" Naruto removed the glass from his face and said with a smirk "I am not human… I am a fucking god." Kazehana couldn't stop herself from giggling again before adding.

"Well, keep fighting, acting, behaving and smiling like that, I might actually believe that you are one."

"Believe it," Naruto's smirk widened even further as he suddenly stood up and spread his arms dramatically "before it's too late. The more you wait, the more you are going to get overwhelmed by my godliness!" Naruto then looked down and smiled when he saw Kazehana trying to hold her laughter in "Enough about me," the self-proclaimed god sat down and smiled at the black hair woman "Why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

"Well…"

"Of course, you can leave the Sekirei part out." He waved his hand with a wink "You don't have to talk about that if you don't want to, I respect people's privacy."

"Yet you assumed Miya had a thing for purple when she saw her panty?"

"It was an accident." Naruto laughed awkwardly (for Kazehana at least) "It hit me in the eyes, you know."

"Alright then." Kazehana nodded her head, sighing with a smile "So… where should I start?"

"I don't know… hobbies, likes, dislikes, dreams?" Naruto suggested, smiling fondly at the memories that popped up in his mind.

"Why don't you start first?" Kazehana wasted no time, and immediately used that as an opportunity to learn more about the mysterious blond "Maybe with that I will know what I have to do."

"Alright then… my name is Naruto, but you have already known that." Naruto began "What I like is ramen, what I like even more is when someone pays for them. My hobby is eating ramen. What I dislike is waiting for the ramen to cook, and my dream is opening the biggest ramen restaurant in the world."

"Seriously, there is something not right about you and ramen, isn't there?" Kazehana looked like she couldn't decide whether or not to laugh or something else.

"It's the food worthy to be eaten by a god." Naruto gave her a thumb up "Speaking of which, maybe I should invite the goddess for a ramen dinner the next time she takes charge." He stated thoughtfully.

"Don't do that. Takami told me ramen was unhealthy, and Miya really hates unhealthy foods."

"Not if you know how to make it right and healthy." Naruto grinned "Anyway, that's enough about me. Your turn."

"Well, my name is Kazehana, and I am a Sekirei, number zero three." Kazehana started with a smile "What I like is love stories and anything that is romantic." She cooed excitedly, holding her cheeks with both hands while swaying her body side to side "My hobby is drinking, as you can see. I don't exactly dislike anything, but my dream is finding the destined love of my life, who I will love with all my heart and love me back just as much."

"Wow, and you said there was something not right about me and ramen. Aside from the drinking part, there's something definitely not okay with you and love, you know what?" Naruto chuckled before gently patting Kazehana on the shoulder, causing the black haired woman to look at him in curiosity "Well, I wish you the best of luck. You have a good dream, you've got to grab it and never let go."

"I have no intention of doing otherwise." Kazehana smiled fondly. To find their Ashikabi, to find the true and destined love of their life, was the dream of every Sekirei, even Miya, who could not be winged because she wasn't a Sekirei. The queen of Sekirei might not show it, but Kazehana knew that she wished to be given wings and to feel the bond of love like those she had sworn her life to protect with her blade.

"Alright, let give it a toast, shall we?" Naruto asked as he grabbed the bottle and filled the glasses full "For your dream, and for the bastard who is lucky enough to catch your eyes."

"Don't forget that dream restaurant of yours." Kazehana smiled as she held up her glass "Cheer!"

"Cheer!"

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

 **That's it for the third chapter everyone. I know this is a very short chapter, but this is the best I can do at the moment for a filler chapter, and limited access to my computer. My computer broke a few days ago, and I lost the original version of this chapter because of it. I had to rewrite the entire thing it at a local net shop, just so you know.**

 **I hope you like this chapter anyway. This chapter give you Miya's opinion about Naruto, as well as a bonding moment between him and Kazehana. It's not much, but I hope you like it.**

 **Seriously, please forgive me for such a chapter. With the supports this story is getting from everyone, I know I have to live up to the expectation, but I have just lost my computer and god know when I am going to get a new one, or have enough money to get it fixed.**

 **I will update new chapter as soon and as long as possible. to make up for this short one.**

 **The focus of the next chapter:**

 **Naruto vs Karasuba**

 **For real this time.**

 **Well, that's all.**

 **I hope you READ and REVIEW.**

 **Ja ne**

 **P/S: What do you think about a reading version of this story? I can make one if that is what everyone likes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: He was once called a hero and a leader of his village. Now, he was just a lazy and eccentric weirdo who happened to be there when a certain group of aliens were defending their unborn siblings. Can a god have some fun, especially when the world itself had bored him to no end? [Harem]**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" **Rasengan** " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 **A Lame God**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Naruto vs Karasuba**

"I suppose you had a wonderful drinking night, Kazehana."

A rather annoyed queen of Sekirei spoke up sternly while looking at Kazehana, who had just recently woken up from her slumber and was having a horrible hangover for drinking too much sake the day before. Apparently, when a bottle wasn't enough to get Naruto drunk, Kazehana had returned to her room and grabbed everything she had had in her cupboard before bringing them to his room, drinking to her heart contents and knocking herself out cold in the process. Mutsu, who had arrived for his shift and carried Kazehana back to her room, had told Miya earlier that Naruto did not look drunk in the slightest. When she reported this back to Takami and Takehito, her adjuster, they had come to a conclusion that Naruto could not get drunk, no matter how much alcohol he drank, which shouldn't be possible because no human, or even Sekirei, had a metabolism that could run that strong. Nevertheless, it was still a very valuable information about Naruto Kazehana had brought them.

"S-so sorry about that." Kazehana smiled sheepishly behind her hand as she pushed herself up and looked at the leader of the Discipline Squad "How could I know that he could drink that much?" She asked, more to herself than to Miya.

"Actually, we believe that he cannot get drunk." Miya shook her head, causing Kazehana to widen her eyes in surprise "Takami and Takehito told me that. Takami said she would need a sample of his blood just to make sure, but that is still the only logical explanation we have at the moment."

"For real?" The Wind Sekirei asked before lying down, feeling her strength returning and the hangover disappearing "You know, I kind of feel bad for him."

"Why?"

"Nineteen year of age and his days of getting drunk has already over."

"Should have seen that coming." Miya muttered, crossing her arms over her chest before glaring at Kazehana, causing her to pale significantly "Anyway, I hope that your plan didn't backfire, because…"

"Don't worry about that, I didn't ask her anything about Sekirei or anything too important while she was drunk."

Hearing that, Miya immediately snapped her head around, so fast that if she were human her neck would have been broken, and widened her eyes in surprise when she saw a brightly grinning, hands-in-pockets Naruto skidding away from the door of Kazehana's room using an orange skateboard with mini-rocket launchers at great speed. A group of armed security guards, being led by Takami, appeared soon after, chasing after the self-proclaimed god, who was maniacally laughing so loud she could hear his voice even after he had passed through three corridors.

"Did Naruto just…" It happened so fast she could only see a glimpse of the blond and couldn't even hear what he had said, but she was sure that Miya could see and hear him clearly.

"Yes, he did."

"Where do you think he got that skate…"

"Please don't ask. I don't want to know and don't want to find out." Miya turned around and gave the answers for Kazehana's uncompleted questions. Her hand went up and started massaging the bridge of her nose, doing her best to keep her composure, sighing longingly in defeat.

"Don't take it too hard." Kazehana giggled softly while saying "You have to admit that things around here have gotten very lively ever since he arrived."

Shrugging her shoulders, Miya gave no comment about that "Anyway, were you able to learn anything new from him? Don't tell me that you two didn't do anything other than drinking."

"Well, he did tell me a lot about himself." Kazehana nodded her head as she recalled their conversation "Naruto told me his unhealthy obsession for ramen and wanted to open a ramen restaurant in the future." Miya gave another sigh. That was expectable, considering that unless they brought him something else to eat, Naruto had been eating nothing but instant ramen (not to mention that his name was Naruto, which was a ramen topping) "Did you know he regard that thing the food worthy to be eaten by god, and want to invite you, who is considered a goddess, for a ramen dinner next time you are in charge?"

"Tell him I am not interested."

"And I have already told him that, so you should go tell him yourself. Naruto seemed very determined." Kazehana giggled when Miya sighed for the third time of the day.

"Is there anything else I should… worry about?" Miya asked, changing the subject back to before.

"Well, nothing… I cannot remember much of what happened after that." Kazehana uncomfortably looked away when Miya glared at her "But he said he didn't ask me anything about us Sekirei while I was drunk, so…"

"He could be lying."

"I have a feeling that he did not," Kazehana stated, shrugging her shoulders. Miya didn't say anything in response.

"Sigh… let's just hope you really didn't spill anything." Miya sighed finally "Get some rest, we will…"

BOOOMMMM!

Line Break

[Five minutes earlier]

"STOP HIM!"

"GET THAT BASTARD!"

"FOR FUCK SAKE SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!"

"Muwahahaha!" Naruto laughed and brought a toy machine gun out from nowhere and started shooting the security guards who were chasing behind him "You bastards will never get me alive!" He cried and shot down several guards with direct headshots.

Takami gritted her teeth in frustration but wisely retreated to the back of the group and allowed the guards to become her shields from the incoming waves of plastic bullets. It wasn't even eight in the morning and MBI headquarter had already been turned into a circus freak by that idiot, who had somehow managed to knock out Mutsu, broken out of his prison and stolen several pieces of equipment (including a skateboard, two rocket launchers, and a roll of tape) from the technical division of the company to create a rocket skateboard, which he then used to cause ruckus all over the building. It was quite fortunate for them that he hadn't 'accidentally' found his way into Sekirei's laboratories.

Though, she had to admit, what he was doing at the moment was very impressive. Naruto was standing on a skateboard moving at over thirty five kilometres per hour inside a building, yet he seemed to have no problem turning and navigating it through every corridor, even when he was standing backwards and facing the opposite direction.

Putting that aside, he still needed to be stopped before he could go anywhere that involved the Sekirei.

"Oi! What are you idiots waiting for?" She screamed to the security guards "You guys have guns, right? USE IT!" She gave them a harsh and devilish glare, which made them question who was more dangerous, the guy who was shooting them down with a toy gun, or the woman who could show them the face of the devil.

"But ma'am…"

"There are people…"

"I don't care! Return fire!" she cried, pointing her hand at Naruto.

"There is no need for that." Before any guard could pull out his gun, Karasuba appeared right next to Takami and told her with a sly smirk on her face before charging at Naruto with inhuman speed, becoming nothing but a dark blur. Removing her sword from its scabbard, Karasuba jumped to the side and ran horizontally on the wall before turning her body around when she passed over Naruto's head. Karasuba slashed her sword as hard and as fast as she could, aiming for his neck from behind him, only for the blond to somehow faded from sight, causing her sword to rip through nothing but air. The rocket skateboard continued to travel forward, but it was soon stopped by none other than Naruto, who was standing at the other side of the corridor. He raised his right foot and kicked flip the skateboard up before catching it in his hand.

"What a killjoy!" He said, deactivating the rocket launchers "And here I thought I could have some fun around here. It's getting pretty boring you know." He then looked at Karasuba, who was still smiling with her eyes close "What time is it? Is this your shift now?"

"That's right." Karasuba nodded her head "Mutsu's shift has already ended ten minutes ago. You are in my charge now."

"Why do I have a feeling that you are the only one who is going to enjoy this?"

"Yes." Karasuba nodded before her smile turned bloodthirsty "Yes I am." Before Takami or anyone could stop her, Karasuba rushed at Naruto, her blade came screaming at him from the right direction. Naruto smirked and moved his head out of the way to dodge, before bringing his skateboard up to block another, only for Karasuba's sword to cut through it like butter. Before Karasuba could bring her sword back for another strike, Naruto tossed her the skateboard and jumped into the air to send a dropkick on the board when Karasuba tried to push it away, sending it crashing into the silver haired woman's chest, knocking the wind out of her lungs. Then, before she could react, Naruto shot forward and activated the rocket launchers at full power, sending a shocked Karasuba away and across the corridor.

Growling, Karasuba used her inhuman strength to throw the skateboard out of her chest, causing it to fly uncontrollably toward the people who were standing behind her. "Take cover!" Takami cried out and quickly dove to the side to dodge the flying skateboard, which then shot out of the nearest window, breaking through the glass and somehow exploded, the shockwave that came after shattered every window on that side of the building "What the fuck you two!? At least take this outside!" She shouted, but of course, she was ignored by Naruto and Sekirei.

"You have been waiting for this, aren't you?" Naruto asked loudly and threw a finger at the silver haired Sekirei, who looked at him like a predator looking at its prey, with a smirk that could take the definition of sadistic to a whole new level "You want to fight me that much?"

"That's right. I want to fight you, and I want you to fight me seriously." Karasuba said as her smile widened, her entire body shook with newfound excitement "I want you to use the power you used to defeat Miya." Before Naruto could answer that, Miya and the rest of the discipline squad, even Mutsu who he had knocked out earlier, appeared.

"And as I have expected, the big boss is here." Naruto announced dramatically, but the Sekirei queen decided to ignore him "And good morning to you too. How have you been?" He said mockingly, mimicking Miya's usual cold behaviour, which caused Kazehana to giggle behind a hand. Miya ignored him, but anyone who knew her could tell that she was annoyed.

"Karasuba, what do you think you are you doing?" The queen of Sekirei asked with a stern glare.

"Miya, aren't you the one who said we could do anything to stop him from leaving his prison?" She asked, pointing the tip of her sword at Naruto.

"You know full well I didn't mean using lethal force, especially in here." Miya shook her head, pointing that out.

"You know me, I am not going to sit down and have a drink with him like Kazehana." She said simply, before turning her head back to Naruto "Now, where are we?" She raised her sword, but before she could do anything, Miya stepped in between them with a hard look on her face.

"No, I am not going to let the two of you fight in here." She said sternly before pointing her hand at the broken window "Take it outside, where you cannot hurt anyone but yourself." With that, Karasuba nodded her head and lowered her sword, but she didn't return it to its scabbard.

"Man, that's cold Miya-chan." Naruto whined childishly at the purple haired woman before smiling at Karasuba "Well, shall we?"

He didn't wait for her to answer his question.

With the speed only Miya could follow, Naruto shot forward and tackled Karasuba around her waist, launching both of them out of the broken window. Karasuba swung her sword around, hoping to behead him, but Naruto had already seen it coming, and moved his body around, holding the fourth Sekirei from behind. Then, he locked her arms with his arms wrapped under her armpits and hands behind her head, before flipping them around and starting to spin like a whirlwind. As the ground drew closer and closer, Karasuba struggled to break free but found herself unable to match Naruto's physical strength.

Then, when her head was only an inch above the ground, Naruto released her and shot out of the way, dashing his feet on the ground to stop himself, before turning his head around to look at Karasuba as she slammed headfirst into the ground, blowing earth and dirt up in a massive cloud of smoke.

The blond then turned around, facing away from the cloud of smoke and raised three fingers.

"Three… two… one…" He counted loudly, taking one finger back with each count, and as soon as he was done, Naruto moved his head out of the way, dodging the tip of Karasuba's sword at the last moment, causing the silver haired Sekirei to widen her eyes slightly in amazement. He then lowered his body and thrust his elbow into her abdomen, with enough force to create a small shockwave, before flipping his body around and kicking the side of her head using his right foot, sending a stunned Karasuba several feet away.

Grunting, Karasuba turned her body around and returned to the ground on her two feet, but immediately fell to one knee as soon as she managed to stop herself, holding her stomach.

"Don't get so cocky…" Karasuba growled as she slowly stood up, holding her sword tightly in her hand "You caught me by surprise. There's no way I am going to let you have another chance like that next time." She pointed her sword at Naruto.

"You looked like you couldn't wait… so I thought: 'why should I make you wait any longer?'." Naruto pointed out while rubbing the back of his neck. Hearing hurried footsteps coming from behind, Naruto then turned his head around and looked at the other members of the Discipline Squad, Takami, and a good deal of her men, who were carrying many advanced types of equipment, some of them weren't just cameras, appearing from the front gate of the building.

"Oh, c'mon, seriously?" Naruto asked loudly as he threw his hands into the air in a dramatic manner "What kind of cliché shit is this? Is it just my imagination or every time I fight you people, and Sekirei will always stick around to react to it?"

"What are you talking about?" Before anyone could say anything in response, Takami turned to him and asked in annoyance while she was commanded her scientist to set up the devices "This is our opportunity to learn more about you, so of course we have to record and take note of everything, every data we learn is useful and valuable. Have you already you forgotten that you destroyed everything during your fight with Miya!?" She raised her voice at the end, sounding more like an angry woman than a professional researcher.

"Oh yeah, about that… now that you mention it, I forgot to send you the compensation for the damages, didn't I?" He asked, before making an awkward laughter while rubbing the palms of his hands together nervously "Say, can we forget about that? I'm broke... and…"

"I knew it!" Takami shouted as she pointed her finger at Naruto "I knew you didn't have the money to pay for them, did you brat." She had seen this coming because there was no way someone who was literally no one like him could have enough money to pay for those devices.

"I don't think I have ever seen Takami-tan so angry before," Matsu said as she exhaled through her mouth and readjusted her glasses, which had slipped down to the tip of her nose.

"But seriously… I thought she knew better than trusting the words that came out of his mouth." Miya commented while shaking her head in disappointment.

"OI! Enough fooling around!" Karasuba shouted, drawing everyone's attention back to her. She did not show it, but she was extremely pissed because she had been ignored since the arrival of the scientists and her teammates "We are in the middle of a battle here, Naruto."

"Naruto is fine, but please my dear, call me Kami-sama" Naruto turned back to the woman and said with a genuine smile while showing the palm of his hand to her.

"Mutsu…" Saying nothing to him in response, she turned her head to the scarf wearing Sekirei "give him your weapon." Mutsu looked like he didn't want to do that, but decided to do it anyway.

"No thank you." Before Mutsu could throw his sword, Naruto raised his hand and said to him "There is no need for that." He finished, putting his hands into his pockets.

"What?" Karasuba asked, raising an eyebrow "Are you trying to imply that you are going to fight me unarmed? Are you looking down on me? Didn't I tell you to fight me…" With speed far greater than the human eye could follow, Naruto launched a pair of throwing weapons at Karasuba, who widened her eyes in surprise but wasted no time to raise her sword to deflect them, causing sparks to fly and generating clanging sounds of steel upon impacts. The weapons spun around rapidly in the air, before returning to the hands of Naruto, who moved forward and caught them like a baseball player. From her point of view, they looked like rhombus daggers made from black steel wrapped in bandages, with a small right attracted to the end of the handle, but Karasuba knew what they were, as she had seen them before.

"Kunai?" The silver haired Sekirei asked, feeling underwhelmed "And here I was expecting you to show off something more… impressive." Though, she couldn't help but wonder where he had taken them from.

"Kunai?" Takami wondered in curiosity. Nowadays, some martial artists used various type of weapons in combat, and kunai was one of them. However, they were commonly known to associate with the ninja, something she doubted could be a coincidence since it was in the hand of a sneaky 'son of a bitch'.

"Oh ho ho…" He laughed like Santa Claus "you don't want to see the magic I can do with these babies." Saying that, he spun the kunai around before gripping them tightly in his hands, taking a simple stance "So, shall we?" He asked, smirking.

Unlike the last times, he was the one who made the first move. Rushing at Karasuba at beyond inhuman speed that could not be seen by the people around them, but far from his best, he attacked with a wide swing from the left, forcing Karasuba to raise her sword to that direction to dodge. While she was not as fast as Miya, the sword wielding Sekirei didn't have much trouble countering his second attack with the other kunai, which came from the right. However, Naruto didn't give her time to counter and continued attacking her with a powerful combination of slash and thrust that became increasingly faster as time went on, becoming a constant whirlwind of movements as Naruto drove number four back.

Karasuba, meanwhile, was doing her best to keep herself from falling back any further. His strikes weren't just fast, but they were also incredibly powerful. Every time she tried to counterattack, Karasuba took a violent strike that was strong enough to make her stumble backwards. His lightning fast and extremely accurate strikes gave her no time to recover. While he wasn't fighting her like how he had fought Miya, the speed and strength of his movements and attacks were far greater than their first battle.

Even so, Karasuba took each strike head on, because this was what she had been waiting for. From the moment she realised he could defeat Miya, the strongest and most powerful Sekirei in combat, she had wanted to fight him, to experience the thrills of fighting a real battle, where even the smallest of mistake could be made. Miya was her partner during training, but even a blind child could tell that the Pillar had never fought Karasuba seriously, as she would never lay her hand on her little birds with the intents to seriously hurt them.

"That's it! This is exactly what I have been waiting for!" Karasuba chanted as she started to block his attacks by striking back just as hard, ignoring the pain for doing so "More… more… show me more!" For the first time, Karasuba successfully performing a parry, knocking Naruto right hand back. It must be the hardest strike she had ever done. Her hands went numb, but the silver haired Sekirei managed to force her fingers to stay in a tight grip around the handle of her blade, before advancing forward with a sadistic smirk.

"Man… and here I thought Madara was crazy," Naruto commented as he lowered his body down to dodge a horizontal slash, twisted his kunai around and thrust the palm of his hand into Karasuba's stomach, sending her stumbling back. However, it didn't take it long for her to rush at him again with a piercing attack, the tip of her sword screaming for his heart.

And pierced through his heart it did.

But before anyone could say anything, the Naruto who had Karasuba's sword impaled deeply into his chest suddenly turned blue, and started cracking like electricity. Much to Karasuba's shock, 'Naruto' lost his form and became a mass of lightning, which then electrocuted her before exploding and sending her back with smoke coming from her clothes and body.

"Oh, my… now that's amazing." Kazehana admitted truthfully as a stunned Karasuba was suddenly knocked away by a pair of wind dragons, one of which had been cut down by her soon after Karasuba had regained her composure. It was still amazing to see him performing incredible feats that even Sekirei like her couldn't.

"Another wield lightning technique…" Miya muttered, but couldn't stop herself from feeling amazed by the way it had been used. Naruto managed to turn lightning into an exact copy of himself, which she thought must be similar to how he could create the lightning hounds he had used to attack her and placed it in his position before disappearing from Karasuba's sight, moving so fast she almost missed him.

But still, where did he disappear to, was also a question shared by her.

'Where is he?' Finishing the second dragon in less than five seconds, Karasuba thought as she turned her head around, expecting Naruto to appear right in front of her to deliver a strike at any moment.

However, neither Karasuba nor anyone could expect the self-proclaimed god to appear from her shadow and attacked her from behind, kicking her in the back with his arms outstretched, sending her away. The kick was hard enough to break the spine of a normal human, but Naruto knew it would take a lot more than that to do the same to a Sekirei like Karasuba, who turned around and stopped herself by dashing her feet on the ground, with her eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"Don't feel so surprised." Naruto pointed his finger at her "I'm a god… so there's nothing that I cannot do."

"Keep doing that and I might actually believe you are one." Karasuba replied with a small smirk.

"Funny, Kazehana said something similar yesterday, and you two are nothing alike." Naruto then paused for a second before asking "Did Miya teach you how to fight?" His question left everyone, especially Miya and Karasuba in surprise.

"How did you…"

"I can read your movements." Naruto interrupted "You two might have the same teacher, but I doubt there is anyone crazy enough to train someone at your level of physical prowess, aside from me, of course." He chuckled before continuing "Anyway, I can see the similarities between your techniques, but while Miya carries her blade with graces, you carries it with aggression, which isn't so bad when you think about it." Naruto charged at her and attacked Karasuba with a lightning fast left hook. Seeing his fist coming, Karasuba decided to parry it with the sharp edge of her sword, only for him to disappear completely from sight and reappear behind her, where he sent her down to the ground with a strong punch "You are a skilled swordswoman, but unlike her, you are not a warrior." Not yet anyway.

"Tch…" The Sekirei clicked her tongue in annoyance before turning her body around while bringing her sword with her, slashing Naruto from below. However, the blond had already seen this coming. He moved his body to the side, grabbed Karasuba's wrist and pulled her up before sending his fist into his stomach, causing her to stumble back a bit while gasping for breath. With her full power, the Sekirei used her enhanced speed and strength to attack Naruto, only for the blond to block his sword with his index and middle fingers, much to everyone's shock. Giving her no time to react, his other hand shot out, and flicked Karasuba in the forehead, hurtling the Sekirei across the field.

Before Karasuba could come to a stop, Naruto crouched down and took a handful of earth into his hand, before throwing it at the silver haired Sekirei in the form of a small bird. Karasuba moved her head to the side to dodge, but the moment the bird was one meter behind her, it exploded like an explosive charge of C4. The shockwave knocked her from her feet and hurtled her forward, where she met with a giant dragon made from the ground behind Naruto.

The smirk had never left her face.

Using the blunt side of her sword, Karasuba hit the top of the dragon's jaw and used it as a leverage to throw herself into the air, dodging the creature made from the ground at the last moment before turning her body around and slashing her sword in a circle, cutting the dragon's head off. Another earth dragon appeared and attacked Karasuba from below, its mouth was wide open. With a series of lightning fast strikes, she cut the head to pieces.

However, the dragons themselves were nothing more than a feint. The moment Karasuba landed her feet on the ground and turned around to look at Naruto, he was right in front of her, with a glowing orb of rotating orange energy in the palm of his right hand. Karasuba moved her body out of the way, making Naruto pass her harmlessly. Karasuba brought her sword back to the right side of her head, before bringing it down in a powerful slash.

Her blade passed through his body like butter.

Actually, it didn't. It was just another lightning clone, another distraction that electrocuted her and gave her no time to react when Naruto came at her from behind and thrust the swirling orb toward her stomach. It easily tore away her clothes, which was made from a very strong material, before getting to her skin. Naruto let his attack explode before it could go any further than that, sending the Sekirei several feet away in a violent cyclone. Karasuba crashed into the ground, which then exploded in a giant cloud of earth, and rolled numerous times before coming to a stop.

Karasuba gritted her teeth and shakily pushed herself up

Groaning, the silver haired woman pushed herself up, supporting the weight of her upper body with her arms. The top of her uniform had pretty been torn to shreds, hanging loosely on her body, but enough to cover her chest. Her stomach was bleeding, badly, and there was a huge amount of cuts and bruises on her body, something that she had only recently noticed.

Naruto had really done a number of her, especially that final attack.

Despite that, Karasuba was grinning.

"This is my lost." Number four admitted as she glanced up and saw Naruto standing right in front of her with a smug smile on his face. Naruto had one hand in his pocket, but the other was holding her weapon, pointing it at the spot between her eyes. As much as she wanted the battle to continue, she couldn't care less about her physical condition. "You are really strong." She said. Yes. He was strong, very strong. He was stronger than her, stronger than Miya, the Sekirei Pillar. She would be a fool if she denied that.

"Admit it," Naruto said smugly while shrugging his shoulders "I am a god."

"Are you really?" She asked before adding "No, seriously… are you really a god?"

"Depend on what perspective we are talking about." He gave her a small, quick wink and a grin, which for some reason, made her cheek to dust pink "Here you go." He flipped her sword around and caught the blade before handing it back to her, hilt first. Karasuba took it slowly, before standing up while holding her stomach "Anyway, you should get someone…"

"I have a request." She interrupted with a firm tone.

"Huh?"

"Can you train me to fight like you?" She asked with determination burning in her eyes.

"Can you tell me one good reason why I should waste my precious time playing video games to train you?" Karasuba clicked her tongue in annoyance but kept her cool.

"Because I want to defeat you." She said with a light scowl, pointing her bloody hand at him "I want some serious payback. I want to wipe that smug grin off your face, and in order to do that, I need to become as strong as or stronger than you are." Naruto's cheeks puffed out, making a face like he was trying to hold his laughter in, but failed miserably "You said it yourself. There is no one crazy enough to train us."

"Ah yes, I did say that, didn't I?" Naruto said with an amused smile.

"So, what is your answer? Or are you afraid that I will become strong enough to defeat you and you can no longer call yourself a god?" Karasuba asked challengingly. Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before he finally said

"I don't see why not. Alright then, I will train you…" Naruto nodded his head, and Karasuba couldn't stop herself from smiling. However, the smile on his face split into a sly smirk that gave the silver-haired Karasuba the feeling she wasn't going to like what was about to come "but on one condition…"

Line Break

"M-master, your room is clean." With the prettiest smile she could force on her face, Karasuba, dressed in head to toe in a French maid outfit, turned around and informed Naruto, who was sitting on a chair in front of his TV playing Final Fantasy X with a gamepad. Of all the thing he could demand, she didn't expect him to ask her to dress up and serve him as a maid for a day. It was a ridiculous demand, but considering his annoying personalities, wasn't that much of a surprise.

Karasuba had to swallow her pride and did what she was told.

"Ah…" Naruto smiled without taking his eyes from the scene "Thank you."

"Is there anything else I can do for you, m-master?" With the same smile on her face, Karasuba asked.

"I am hungry, go make some ramen."

"Tch… spoiled brat…"

"What was that?"

"It's nothing, master." Karasuba denied immediately "I will return in a moment." She said, lowering her head before turning around to leave his room. At least now she could throw her tantrum somewhere, or even better, she could put some poison in his ramen and give him a slow, painful death.

"And don't bother poisoning my food." As if he could read her mind, Naruto spoke up that instant "I'm immune to all poisons."

"Now that's interesting," Karasuba muttered before walking out of his room.

And of course, to make matter worse, everyone was there to see her.

"My my my, I didn't think I could live to see this day." While Matsu and Mutsu gave no comment, Kazehana said with a teasing smile "The great, big bad Karasuba-sama is wearing something that isn't our uniform, and it's a maid outfit no less. Is the world going to end?"

"Shut it Kazehana." The silver-haired Sekirei growled before turning to Miya, expecting the Sekirei Queen to speak out her opinion.

Miya simply asked a question "Going this far to get him to train you… you are really serious about this, aren't you?"

"I am…" Karasuba nodded her head.

"Still, are you sure about this? You do remember that no ordinary training would make you stronger, right?" Miya reminded her in a very low tone after she had made sure that Naruto, who was enjoying Kazehana's massage with a blissful and satisfied smile on his face, wasn't eavesdropping on their conversation.

Since the abilities of Sekirei were the magnifications of their soul, according to the state of their heart, ordinary training would never help them raise their abilities. As they were beings of love, love was the crucial element to gain strength for Sekirei. Anger, hatred, joy, sorrow, but most of all their feelings of love, the love they would have for the Ashikabi and would have from them, were what influenced them and allowed them to get stronger.

"With his abilities, I don't think it's not going to be anything but ordinary, Miya."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**

* * *

 **That's it for the fourth chapter of A Lame God everyone. I bought a new laptop a new day ago and had all my data restored. Been working nonstop for this chapter, so I have high hope that this chapter have lived up to the wait.**

 **Well, I don't have much to say… end-term exam is coming, so I will update the next chapter in the next couple of days, because after that I will disappear for 2 weeks or so.**

 **Next chapter: The second wave of invasion.**

 **Naruto vs The United Nations army.**

 **Kamikura Arc will continue for three more chapters before the Sekirei Plan Arc take over.**

 **As always, READ and REVIEW! Keep the feedbacks coming everyone :D**

 **And I hope you have come to like this chapter.**

 **Harem: Miya, Kazehana, Karasuba…**

 **Keep voting for the girls in his harem.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: Not even one third of the story and I have already had plans for the sequel story. I will leave hints in the future chapters and let's see if you can guess what is it going to be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: He was once called a hero and a leader of his village. Now, he was just a lazy and eccentric weirdo who happened to be there when a certain group of aliens were defending their unborn siblings. Can a god have some fun, especially when the world itself had bored him to no end? [Harem]**

* * *

 **Harem (Confirmed but not final):** _ **Miya (01)**_ **, Matsu (02), Kazehana (03), Karasuba (04), Akitsu (07), Yume (08), Tsukiumi (09)…**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" **Rasengan** " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 **A Lame God**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Attraction**

"This is a bad idea." Was the only thing Karasuba could say "This is really a really bad idea." She continued, looking at the idiot standing in front of her. He was dressing from head to toe in the uniform of a soldier of the United Nations army, with red black war paint on his face, and an ACR machine gun loaded with paint bullets in his hands. And to make matter worse to Karasuba, he had somehow managed to make her wear the same thing. It was at that moment Karasuba had found out he could be quite convincing "Are you sure there isn't anything wrong with your head?" She finished And can why do I have to wear this thing?"

"Come on… it is going to be fun." Naruto said, turning his head around to grin at her "Plus, haven't I already told you? This is part of your training, Karasuba. Observation." He reminded her.

"I can't see anything useful in doing something like this." She told him.

"You will see… now watch me." With a devilish smile on his face, Naruto loaded his gun and kicked open the door in front of him before charging inside and declaring loudly "EVERYONE FREEZE! I'M HERE TO CAPTURE ALL SEKIREI AND…!"

"OPEN FIRE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

And almost instantly, every single employees within the cafeteria of MBI stood up from their seats, pulled out their guns and fired everything they had at Naruto, who cried out in shock and started dodging every bullet that were shot at him at extreme speed, in an overly dramatic manner with a panic, hollow-like face. That went on for about twenty seconds or so, no bullet was able to come in contact with the blond, but the wall behind him wasn't so lucky and got severely damaged, yet for some reason, it was still standing.

Miya and the other Sekirei were the only one who was still remaining in their seats at their table, with the Sekirei Queen being the only one who was still enjoying her breakfast, elegantly.

"See, what did I tell you?" Karasuba poked her head in and questioned him with her usual smile.

"That's not how you're supposed to react, you damn motherfuckers." Naruto cursed as he pointed his hand at the walls "You could kill someone!" he cried, pointing his hand at the wall behind him without looking at the employees, some of whom was giving him the middle fingers or throwing curses at him for disturbing their breakfast (yet again), but the rest had already returned to their seats to continue using their meals.

"Don't worry," Lowering her arms, Takami stepped forward and said to him with a smirk on her face while she was reloading her handgun with another full magazine "The wall behind you have been greatly reinforced to withstand another bullets storm like that. We know you are up to no good when we found out you sneaked into the garbage room to steal one of those uniforms earlier this morning."

"Seriously?" Naruto asked in a mocking surprise "I thought there was no camera surveillance around that are."

"There weren't… we put them there last night, after realising that you can break out of your room, no matter how advanced and well-guarded it is, any time you want." Takami said. Her face then darkened as she pointed a finger at Naruto accusingly "And don't tell me you didn't know they were there, you drew a fucking smiley on every camera, didn't you?" and he managed to avoid being caught by every single camera around the area while doing that too.

"Where's your proof?" Naruto asked, acting innocent while cleaning his face with a wet towel he had received from one of the workers inside the cafeteria.

"You are the only one around here capable of doing something like that, brat." Takami pointed out "I don't know how, but you are probably the one who did that. It had to be you."

"Are we done here?" Naruto opened his mouth and raised his hand, but before he could say anything, Karasuba interrupted by speaking up and walking into the place to stand next to him "If that's everything you want to show me, can I have breakfast now?" She asked in annoyance. While dodging so many bullets like that was indeed an impressive feat, she shouldn't have agreed to follow him. Turn out it was a complete waste of time, so much for thinking that he would start training her seriously right off the bat.

"Ah yes, nearly forget about that." Naruto said and gestured his hand forward "Sure, go ahead." Nodding her head, Karasuba stepped forward and approached one of the cafeteria's workers "I will have the usual." She told him coldly. Human. She might not show it directly, but she disliked all of them. They were weak and were little more than fodders for her blade. Even MBI's employees were not an exception. The only reason she had agreed to work for them to protect the unborn Sekirei from the invaders, was because Miya had told her to do so after she had proven her superiority as the Sekirei Pillar by defeating her with a single hit.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Karasuba impatiently waited for her breakfast to arrive, until…

"Hot water please." Her head snapped to the side when she heard Naruto's voice. He was standing right next to her, with a cup of instant ramen in one hand and a pair of chopsticks in the other.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked, glaring at him.

"What do you think? I need some hot water to cook this ramen." Naruto pointed out sagely "Have you ever eaten ramen before? Instant ramen needs to be cooked in three minutes…"

"Go back to your cell and eat there." She didn't let him finish his answer and grabbed her tray of foods when it arrived.

"Thank you. Can you bring me what she has later?" Naruto told the chef who handed him a glass of boiling water before following Karasuba when she turned around and walked away toward the Sekirei table without bothering to say a word "Ah come on, don't be so cold Karasuba-chan," She turned her head around and gave him a murderous glare, but it didn't seem to have any effect on him "I'm your teacher. It's wise for the two of us to have some bonding moments. You know, get to know each other… We can work better that way." The silver haired Sekirei huffed, but she didn't say anything. Smiling, Naruto then turned to the other Sekirei when they arrived at their table "Everyone doesn't mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead, we don't mind." Smiling, Kazehana was the first one to speak up, with Matsu nodding her head in agreement,

"As long as you don't cause us any more problem, Naruto-san, I don't see no problem," Miya said, turning her eyes to look at him when he took a seat between Kazehana and Karasuba, the later immediately moved her chair a little further away from him.

"Don't worry, I'm not someone who will cause a ruckus and ruin people's meals, especially in the morning when you need to eat the most." Naruto said as he tore open the cup and poured the hot water into it. He then continued when he noticed the way the Sekirei were looking at him "Maybe a little, but you have to admit that this place is pretty dull." He shrugged and parted the chopsticks.

"Keep talking and no one will say you are not crazy." Karasuba rolled her eyes "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Duly noted." Naruto grinned before clapping his hands together "Itadakimasu." With that, he dug in and started slurping down noodles with a happy smile on his face.

"You really like ramen, don't you, Naru-tan?" Matsu giggled as she looked at the cup in his hand. She had never had ramen before, but she knew what it was from one of her researches about human.

"It's the food of the gods, or at least, worthy enough to be eaten by one." Naruto gave a small chuckle before continuing "And yeah, I really like ramen." When he noticed they were giving a weird look again, he said "I have my reason. You see, I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was two years old…"

"Hold on a second, did I hear that right?" Kazehana interrupted "You was kicked out of the orphanage when you were just two years old?"

"Why?" Miya asked. What kind of people could do that to a child? Naruto might a troublemaker and the Sekirei Queen could almost imagine him running around pulling pranks on everyone in his childhood, but that could not be the reason. She would never admit it in front of him, but while his pranks might be annoying to some (including her), they were harmless and also weirdly funny.

"Because of who I am, and what I can do." Naruto said without looking up from his meal. The Sekirei didn't say anything and continued to listen to his story in silence "Anyway, I was kicked out, and to make matter worse, I was hungry. The only man who cared for me wasn't around when that happened, so I couldn't turn to him for help. It was almost midnight, most of the stores had already closed so I couldn't even beg for foods, not that I could since the hatred for me was shared by almost everyone in my village." The Sekirei, even Karasuba, looked at him in shock, but Naruto simply gave a small shrug, as if it wasn't something important "Then, when all hopes seemed lost, it started raining and I decided to find something to eat in a waste bin, I found a small restaurant, which was run by a man named Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame." He then asked, "Can you guess what kind of food they served?"

"Ramen." Surprisingly, it was Karasuba who said that.

"That's right, ramen and they gave it to me with a huge discount, which I could pay them later. It was the most delicious thing I have ever had, given to me by two of the nicest people I had ever known in my life." Naruto nodded, smiling fondly at the memories "Well, that basically summarise the reason why I like ramen so much, I hope that you guys are smart enough to understand it." He finished, smirking cockily.

"And you just couldn't stop himself from making fun of us, could you?" Mutsu deadpanned, with a tick mark appeared on his forehead. Here he was, feeling sorry for the bastard.

"Just trying to lighten up the mood, buddy." He explained the smirk had never left his face "Don't want you five to wipe and cry over my ultra-sad story."

"It is indeed a sad story." Miya admitted truthfully, breaking the silence she had maintained since the beginning "So I guess you have started eating ramen every single day after that night?"

"Not every day, Miya." Naruto shook his head "I wouldn't be this handsome if I only ate ramen. Have to admit that it's very unhealthy without some vegetable, and like any child, I used to hate vegetable." He then turned his head to the side when a waitress appeared with his order in her hands "Ah, speak of the devil, thank you very much." He gave the waitress a charming smile, which made her blush beat red before she left. Naruto then turned around and looked at Kazehana "Can I have some of that?" He pointed the folk in his hand at the bottle of sauce in front of the wind Sekirei.

"Oh, sure." Kazehana smiled and handed him the bottle. Naruto reached out to it with his hand and took the bottle from the busty Sekirei, which simultaneously resulting in his fingers gracing with hers.

All of a sudden, a bolt like sensation swept across her whole body, making her heart skip a beat. Kazehana widened her eyes in surprise and immediately took her hand back, frowning to herself as she tried to comprehend the reason behind that sudden feeling 'What just happened?' She thought to herself in her confusion while looking at her hand.

Could it be…?

Deciding to test her theory, Kazehana took her eyes away from her hand and turned to Naruto, who was pouring a massive amount of sauce into his dish. Instantly, her whole body was once again wrapped in that pleasant sensation, which she had never experienced before since the start of her life. As each second passed, it became more intense, to the point her face flushed in the warmness she could feel with her whole body.

"Kazehana, is everything alright?" Miya's call snapped Kazehana out of her musings. It was at that moment she realized everyone was looking at her.

"I…"

However, before she could say it, the light within the cafeteria turned red, and the next second, the alarm began blaring, altering everyone within the building.

"Um…" Naruto yelled over the ear-splitting noise of the alarm while looking at the people around him "I suppose that's not a good thing, isn't it?"

"That's the alarm for the second wave of invasion, Naru-tan." Matsu informed him as she and the Sekirei stood up "They're coming."

 **[All Sekirei, please report back to the commanding center!]**

"There you go." Matsu finished with a small smile, and Naruto nodded his head in understanding. Following the Sekirei, he stood up and raised his fist with determination burning in his eyes.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's suit up." All heads turned to him "Alright alright… geez… can I at least say that?" He pouted, crossing his arms on his chest.

Miya and Karasuba then looked at each other, before nodding their heads in a silence agreement. They then approached Naruto, and before he could do or say anything, they grabbed his arms and started dragging him away with the other three following behind them.

Kazehana had once again lost in her thoughts.

"Hey hey, what are you two doing?!" He asked in surprise.

"Dragging you back to your cell." Karasuba replied with a smile.

"This matter doesn't concern you, Naruto-san." Miya nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey, I haven't said anything about fighting with you guys, have I?"

"It's because we don't want you to make contact with any of them, Naruto-san." Miya answered.

"Still think I am a spy?" He questioned, grinning.

"Until the day you tell us your true motives, yes we do." The Sekirei Queen nodded before pushing him into his room with Karasuba, who then slammed the door shut and locked it with her fingerprints.

"You guys know that I can burst out of here anytime I want, right?" Naruto asked with a smirk, placing both hands on the see-through wall of his room.

"I know you can." Miya said, nodding her head "That's why I am asking you to stay here, Naruto-san. I want you to prove yourself to us, that you're not our enemy. Isn't it the reason you came to this island, Naruto-san? To seek friends who won't look at you in a different way?" She asked, with a surprisingly soft tone "I think it's time for you to gain the trusts of those friends."

For the first time ever, she didn't want to think Naruto as her enemy.

Naruto looked at Miya and the Sekirei for a moment before nodding his head.

"Okay… I guess I can do that." He said finally "Alright, I will prove to you guys that I am not your enemy."

"Thank you, Naruto-san." Miya lowered her head "Then, we will take our leave." With that, she turned around and walked away. Kazehana was the only one who looked back, and saw Naruto waving his hand at her with his trademark grin. Blushing, the wind Sekirei quickly followed her teammates to the commanding center, unable to shrug the thought of him out of her head.

 _Line Break_

The united countries came to Kamikura with a larger army this time.

Last time they had been here, the soldiers had no idea that they were about to be dealt with a group of five with superhuman abilities. They had thought they were going into a war with a company with advanced technology but no military force, not powered aliens with the powers to take on armies all by themselves. The Sekirei had left no survivors, and taken no prisoners, leaving the united countries' army force greatly damaged.

However, it did little to stop them from trying to invade Kamikura once again, not that they had found out about the Sekirei, who they desperately wanted to capture to study, and the truth behind MBI's technology.

Overall, like the brought the same types of forces: ground troops, helicopters, tanks, battleships… only with a greater number. However, even without Matsu's ability to telepathy connect with MBI's satellites to analyse the battlefield, Miya could see several aircraft carriers from afar, carrying over two hundreds of fighter jets.

"This battle is going to be a tough one." Dressed in the uniform of the Discipline Squad with the Totsuga no Tsuguri in her hand, Miya spoke up as she stood at the front of her team "However, we cannot back down from this either. They come here with the intention to invade this island, to capture our unborn siblings. We cannot allow a single enemy to get anywhere out of this beach." Her eyes hardened as she tightened her grip on her sword "Fight them with everything you have. Do not show them any mercy."

"Roger that!" They said at the same time, no one louder than Naruto…

Hold on a second…

"NARUTO!?" They all cried out in shock and turned to the young man who was standing next to them with a portable speaker in his hand. "What do you think you are doing here, Naruto-san?" Miya asked as she furiously stomped her way toward him. She had placed so much trust in him, the first time she had ever placed her trust in someone other than her Sekirei, and yet…

Ignoring the angry woman who was glaring murderously at him, Naruto raised the speaker and spoke up with a volume so loud the Sekirei had to use their hands cover their ears.

" **Listen here and try to make sure my words get into those thick skulls of yours.** " He shot his hand out and grabbed Miya by her forehead, keeping her from hitting him with her fists " **This is the first, and last warning. Unless you are all having a death wish, leave this island this instant and go back to your family. It's not worth it**. **You cannot win this battle. Fail to heed my warning, and I will personally make sure that none of you makes it out of this island alive.** " The moment Miya decided to use her sword, was the moment she lowered it. Like her, the other Sekirei could only look at him with wide eyes.

And to answer Naruto's statement, one of the battleships closest to them fired a missile at him.

"Watch out." Kazehana immediately stepped in front of Naruto and used her wind power to alter the trajectory of the missile, causing it to fly off somewhere and exploded on the ground harmlessly.

"Not necessary, since I was expecting a super sentai like explosion behind me, but nevertheless, thank you Kazehana." The blond gave her a grin and a thumb up, which made Kazehana flush, but nonetheless smile and turn away with both hands on her cheeks. No one noticed that, fortunately "Now, where are…" Before he could say anything again, Miya put her hand on the speaker and lowered it down.

"What are you doing, Naruto-san?" Miya asked. Unlike before, her voice was surprisingly calm.

"What do you think?" Naruto questioned innocently "I'm giving them a warning."

"I didn't mean that." Miya shook her head "What exactly are you doing here, Naruto-san? Didn't I ask you to stay in your room?"

"But you also asked me to prove myself to you, didn't you?" Naruto asked with a smile "And what could be better than helping you guys take on this army, and prove that I am not some spy sent by them?"

"Wha…"

"I think we have it covered, thank you very much." Karasuba said, her voice full of sarcasm.

"I know you are more than capable of." Naruto grinned "I'm simply here to give an extra hand in case you guys need it, call me an insurance agent if that's what you want." He then raised the speaker as several jets took off and flew toward them " **If this is your answer?** " He asked loudly " **Alright, have it your way then.** " With that, Naruto dropped the speaker onto the ground " **I guess we will have to do it the hard way then.** " He told the Sekirei.

"It can't be help." Number three nodded before saying "So, how are we going to do this. Want to bring those flyers down with me, Naruto-kun?" Kazehana asked, winking at the blond.

"Aw, how can I refuse an offer from such a beautiful lady?" Naruto replied while wearing a sly smirk on his face.

"Can you two leave that for later? They are raining missiles down on us!" Mutsu shouted before lowering his body down and tapping his hand on the ground, creating a giant wall of earth that shielded them away from the wave of missiles.

"Lower that down!" Naruto shouted to Mutsu over the explosion.

"Excuse me?" Doing his best to keep the wall from crumbling under the heavy attacks, Mutsu turned around and asked, raising an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Naruto-san, what do you mean by that?" Miya questioned.

"His shield isn't going to hold on for much longer." Naruto shook his head "Lower it down, I will handle them." He added with a serious expression on his face when Miya looked at him doubtfully "Trust me, Miya." Giving the self-proclaimed god another look, Miya then turned to Mutsu and gave him a nod of her head.

"You heard him, Mutsu."

"Tch, do not say I didn't warn you." He said and dropped the shield down to the ground.

Right at that instant, Naruto shot into the air, with so much speed and strength that he broke the sound barrier in an instant and made the spot where he had stood explode and crumble. However, what shocked them the most, was the yellow energy-like trail that he left behind as he wiped across the island at godly speed and, somehow, turned the missiles around and let them fly back to each and every single jet on the sky, destroying quite a lot of them in the process.

Naruto returned to the ground soon after that, some parts of his body looked like it was being burned by a strange golden flame, but they didn't last long and disappeared a second later, leaving no trace of their presences.

"I said I would handle them, didn't I?" Naruto asked with a cocky grin before turning to number three "Your turn, Kazehana." He told her, snapping Kazehana and her fellow Sekirei out of their thoughts.

"Leave them to me." The wind Sekirei nodded her head before raising her hands into the air "Kami-Kaze (Flower Beauty Wind)." She declared in a silky tone, and used her power over wind to compress and transform the wind around her into a powerful gale combined with countless flower petals, which Kazehana directed toward the remaining jets in the form of a massive burst of wind, dealing massive damages to every single one of them before knocking them off the sky or sending them crashing into each other.

"Yosh, that's what I am talking about." Naruto said as he pointed his hand forward "Miya, take care of those aircraft carriers."

"Excuse me for saying this but," the Sekirei Queen spoke up as she raised her sword "I'm the leader of this squad." With that ice cold declaration, she slashed her sword, sending a powerful shockwave that travelled toward the fleet of aircraft carriers before cleanly slicing through two of them at the same time. The ship exploded immediately, causing the fighter jets and several soldiers and pilots on board to fall into the sea without knowing what had happened. She then did that again, three times over, bringing several carriers down before they could deploy a single jet.

"Damn." Naruto exclaimed, "Talk about being overpowered."

"That's not even her full power, Naru-tan." Matsu pointed out.

"I can expect as much." The blond chuckled before turning his eyes to the beach, where tanks and soldiers were making their ways toward them "Watch this." Grinning at the Sekirei, Naruto stepped forward and extended his arms. The soldiers aimed their gun and shot first. However, before any bullet could reach him, they were violently repelled by a tremendous force, hitting the soldiers on their ways back. The tanks turned their turrets at him, but before they could even load a single artillery shell into their cannon, Naruto unleashed another force like that, but with greater force, blowing the war vehicles and the soldiers into the air before falling down to the sea behind them.

"That's not wind, isn't it?" Kazehana asked in amazement.

"Yep." Naruto grinned.

"You really make this battle looks easy." Karasuba commented with a nod of her head "Very impressive."

"Just how many powers do you have anyway, Naruto-san?" Miya couldn't help but ask. He was capable of manipulating natural elements and performing feats that not even a Sekirei could do at their best, and yet no matter how astonishing and how shocking and amazing they were to her, Miya couldn't help but think that she hadn't seen the end of it.

"Enough to make myself a god." Naruto declared with his hands in the air "C'mon, admit it."

"Here we go again." The Sekirei groaned while shaking their heads.

"Sorry but, we are in the middle of a battle here." Mutsu reminded them.

"Ah yes, the enemies." Naruto grinned "Alright Sekirei, let's finish…" He shouted, but immediately stopped when he saw the icy glare Miya was giving him. "Ah yes," The blond laughed awkwardly while retreating "you go ahead, ma'am." He threw his hands and lowered his head in a bowing manner.

"Sekirei," Miya turned around and slashed her sword toward the horizon, destroying the nearest battleship "You know what to do."

"Finally," Karasuba smirked and removed her sword from its scabbard before charging down to the battlefield below.

She went for the nearest soldier and killed him with a quick stab through the heart. She then swiped her sword to the side, tearing the dead man apart, and used that move to finish the one who was standing next to him. Hearing gunshots coming from behind her, the silver-haired Sekirei immediately turned her body and started running in a zigzag pattern to dodge the bullets, approaching the ones who were shooting her before ending their lives with a series of lightning slashes, which were so fast they could not be seen by any of those men.

"What are you doing?!" A lieutenant cried "She's just a woman with a sword! Kill her!"

"This is… I think it's her! She's one of those Sekirei."

Karasuba raised an eyebrow at that. They must have obtained this information from a source within the company. If one didn't know any better, they would think that Karasuba and her fellow Sekirei were super soldiers created by sciences. She heard a case like that had happened before in the past, so considering the company's advanced technologies, such idea wasn't impossible.

The only one who could sneak information out was Naruto, but she doubted he would do something like that, since he were fighting with them and had already killed numerous soldiers of the united countries, not to mention damaged several war vehicles. No one would sacrifice that much to obtain something they could hardly get their hands on.

Karasuba was violent and she loved to fight, but she wasn't stupid. She might not be as smart as Matsu, but she knew how to analyse a situation, and no matter how many time she had thought about it, she couldn't imagine Naruto being someone who had been sent by the enemies to spy on them. Sure, she had to admit that Naruto had had some moments that had completely stunned her, but it still didn't change the fact that he was too 'stupid' and his head (ego) was too big to do something like that. Plus, no one in their right mind would waste someone like him, who was much stronger than any of them, to a pointless mission, where he had done nothing but messing and pranking everything and everyone, like this.

If they wanted to capture the Sekirei, even the Sekirei Pillar herself, Naruto could do that many times over, a fact that Karasuba didn't want to accept.

"Weak human…" Clearing her mind of those unnecessary thoughts, Karasuba said as she grabbed a soldier by his neck, stabbed her sword through his chest and used his body as a meat shield to protect herself from the bullets, doing that just for the thrill of it "and I thought you would provide me with something more entertaining this time."

"Fuck you bitch. Let's see how tough you are against these. Men, give it to her!" With that exclamation, several rocket-propelled projectiles were fired at her. Smirking triumphantly, Karasuba pulled her sword back and tossed the lifeless body to the side before charging forward.

"Now now, shooting missiles at her? Is that a proper way to treat a lady?" However, before the Sekirei could make a single attempt to dodge the rapidly approaching missiles, Naruto appeared in her field of vision and appeared to be running straight at her from the side. He crossed her in a split second, but that was more than enough for him to turn all the missiles around and have them blow up every soldier that was standing in front of Karasuba, including the ones with the rocket launchers.

"You're very welcome," Naruto said as he stopped.

"I can handle it," Karasuba said, giving him a slight glare.

"Thank you, Naruto-sensei. How did you do that, Naruto-sensei? Can you teach me how to do that, sensei?" Naruto started sarcastically "Ah c'mon, you're my student. You're supposed to be impressed by my techniques."

"I found it unimpressed, actually. By the way, I will learn from you what I find useful. That…" She stopped for a second to stab her sword down the injured soldier who was trying to crawl away, ending his life "…was easy to do, as long as you're fast enough."

"Sure, as long as you are fast enough," Naruto replied her words while smirking slyly, and it took Karasuba a second to realise it. She immediately attacked him, but Naruto closest dived to the side to dodge before running away "See ya!" He shouted while waving his hand at her.

"Tch… what a pain!" Karasuba scowled in annoyance with a hand on her hip. "Now," She turned around and looked at the soldiers who were carefully approaching her "where are we?" The bloodthirsty smirk didn't take that long after that to return to her face.

In the end, it didn't take it long for the Discipline Squad and Naruto to finish their tasks, the later being the one who had run around and provided supports to the three Sekirei battling on the field, giving them a much easier time to take down their respective opponents.

Like the first time they were here, the army of invaders were completely wiped out. Those who had stepped foot onto Kamikura were shown no mercy by Karasuba, even after the battle had ended and most of the enemy forces had started retreating.

"I guess that's the end of it." Miya said as the others gathered around her "It's time to go back." She said and turned around to walk away.

"Whew, alright, who want some ramen?" Naruto asked loudly as they followed behind the Sekirei Pillar "Karasuba, you want some ramen?"

"Miya, can I talk to you for a second?" While Naruto was trying to convince an annoyed number four to have some ramen with him, Kazehana stepped forward and tapped the Sekirei Pillar on the shoulder, stopping her.

"Hm? Of course." Miya nodded her head as she let herself and number three fall behind the ground and stopped "Everyone goes ahead." She told the others when they turned around to look at them in curiosity before returning her attention to Kazehana "What's it, Kazehana?"

"I think…" After making sure that the others couldn't hear them, Kazehana began. She then paused for a second to take a deep breath before saying finally "I think I am reacting to Naruto."

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 5**_

* * *

 **That's it, that's the end of this chapter. I planned to write this chapter a lot longer, with a lot more details for Naruto vs United countries' army. However, I didn't have much time to do that. I have the first exam tomorrow morning and I cannot waste any more time, as I have already spent the last two hours finishing this chapter so I can update it, and already failed to keep my promise of update this chapter in two days after the fourth chapter.**

 **Saying that. I hope you like this chapter. Naruto's reveal a piece of his past to the Sekirei, and Kazehana has started reacting to him. Of course, he will wing her in the next chapter and have his first Sekirei.**

 **Next chapter, we will have another Sekirei reacted to Naruto, want to guest who she is going to be?**

 **Yume, Akitsu and Tsukiumi (plus Uzume and Homura) will make a brief appearances in the next chapter. Since this arc is several years before cannon Sekirei, they are going to appear as little boy and girls, so don't expect them to be winged in this arc.**

 **Well, that's it… those are things to look forward to in the next chapter.**

 **End-term exam will last for two weeks, so I won't be able to update new chapters any sooner than that.**

 **As usual READ and REVIEW**

 **Ja ne.**

 **P/S: Can anyone write a reading version of this story :D… I think it's going to be fun, but I don't think I will have time to do that at the moment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: He was once called a hero and a leader of his village. Now, he was just a lazy and eccentric weirdo who happened to be there when a certain group of aliens were defending their unborn siblings. Can a god have some fun, especially when the world itself had bored him to no end? [Harem]**

 **Harem (Confirmed but not final):** _ **Miya (01)**_ **, Matsu (02), Kazehana (03), Karasuba (04), Akitsu (07), Yume (08), Tsukiumi (09)…**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" **Rasengan** " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 **A Lame God**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Ashikabi**

"Sigh… alright, I know it's been awhile but I will see what I can do." Sensing a presence entering the floor, Naruto turned his head around and saw the beautiful Queen of Sekirei, Miya making his way toward his room, carrying something that he could already tell was a bowl of ramen "I will call you later. I know this sounds harsh but I will not tolerate any hostile actions toward the Sekirei." Naruto said seriously into the mobile phone, but in a low tone so Miya could not hear a single word "They try to harm a single bird, and they will make an enemy out of me… and see if you can do something about those united countries, they are really getting on my nerve." And with that, he hung up and put the phone into his pocket. Miya, who stood outside of his room, looked at him weirdly for a second before opening the door and making her way into his room "Ara, Miya-chan, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Spinning around to face the Sekirei Pillar, he greeted her cheerfully, then glanced at the bowl of ramen on the tray in her hands "Is that ramen?" he then pointed at himself, smiling "Is that for me?"

"Naruto-san, where did you get that phone?" The purple haired woman asked, ignoring his questions "More importantly, who were you talking to?" He wasn't allowed to make contact to anyone outside of Kamikura Island, but since Naruto had never shown sign of following orders, Miya was sure there was no point in reminding him about that.

"No one in particular." Naruto answered without pausing a second, his expression did not change a single bit "Also, I 'borrowed' the phone from a female worker, but don't worry, I will make sure to return it to her later today." He winked.

Miya looked at him doubtfully but soon realized Naruto was not going to tell her and there was nothing she could do to make him do it, so she decided to drop the matter for the time being, but made a mental note to ask Matsu to do some investigations about his call later on.

"Alright then." Miya nodded her head, making him grin "Yes, this is yours." The Sekirei said, glancing at the bowl of ramen before turning her eyes back to Naruto, continuing before he could open his mouth "I want to thank you, for helping us out there."

"Don't mention it." Naruto smiled, waving his hand in front of his face "Plus, you guys did most of the works, I didn't do anything."

"Most of us don't believe so." Naruto raised an eyebrow, which didn't go unnoticed by Miya "Karasuba."

"Ah, go figure." The blond chuckled humorously as Mira put the bowl down to the table in front of him and took her seat on an empty chair beside Naruto.

"I also want to apologize." Mira said, lowering her head a little "For the way I acted, and for doubting your intentions."

"Well, about that…" Naruto stated doubtfully while rubbing his chin "I don't think you need to apologize for anything. Sure, we had a rough start, but it was only because you were worried about the others." The young man turned to Miya, giving her a small smile as he picked up the chopsticks and was more than ready to dig in "If I were you, I would have done the same. Here I am, a complete stranger with unclear intentions that suddenly appear out of nowhere, wielding the powers that can be used to easily defeat every single one of you, thus endanger everybody here on this island. Even I would be very worried if I met someone like that, lemme tell you."

"I see." Miya nodded her head. She remained silent for a few seconds, as if she was thinking hard about something, before finally breaking the silence with a question "Naruto-san... do you know what Sekirei are?"

"Sekirei are a genus of passerine bird, right?" Naruto asked but added quickly when he saw the look Miya was giving him "Relax, I was just kidding. Why don't you enlighten me?"

"To put it simply, we are aliens, extraterrestrial super-powered humanoids with a genetic code similar to you humans." Naruto nodded, crossing his arms over his chest as he put the chopsticks away "A very long time ago, eight Sekirei spaceships reached Earth. Ours contained one hundred and eight life forms, crashed in the sea near Japan. The rest landed in various locations worldwide, and the Sekirei aboard them gave rise to the myths and legends of gods and heroes that have passed down through histories of mankind."

"Uh huh."

"You are not surprised." It was not a question, and wasn't something Miya had not expected "You probably know that already, don't you?"

"Before I answer that question, can I ask you something?" Miya nodded her head in approval "Why tell me now? I take that you have come to trust me more than before, but I cannot see why you have to tell me everything so suddenly like this."

"Because Naruto-san… aside from the fact that sooner or later, one way or another, you will learn everything about us." Miya said slowly "Even if I don't, Kazehana will. Once asked, she will answer everything you want to know."

"Hoh… I did not expect that." Naruto made a sound of surprise "Can I ask why?"

"You see, Naruto-san… you're her Ashikabi, her destined one." Naruto simply raised an eyebrow in response "Ashikabi are the individuals to whom Sekirei become attached to, in both a contractual and emotional sense."

"Well, she did behave strangely earlier today while I was talking to and standing near her." Naruto stated and leaned his chair back, his eyes did not leave Miya "So, you are telling me that Kazehana is in love with me, all of a sudden?"

"She has become attracted to you, and in due time, which I can tell will happen very soon, she will fall in love with you." Miya answered.

Naruto nodded his head and stayed quiet for a moment, but then a small, almost unnoticeable smile crossed his face in a millisecond before it disappeared like it was never there, so fast even someone like Miya almost missed it.

"Where is she now?"

"She is currently doing some medical exams. This is the first time a Sekirei of this era react to her Ashikabi, so the scientists want to know exactly what is happening to her." Naruto rolled his eyes "It can't be help."

"I think I get it." The blonde haired man chuckled "So, the reason you are telling me all this is because…" He stopped and gestured his hand for Miya to finish his sentence.

"It is because I want you to have the time to think about it, so you can make the right decision." Miya said with a serious tone "You see, for Sekirei, Ashikabi mean the whole world, while nothing else matters. A Sekirei can only have one Ashikabi, and the moment they are bonded to each other, said Sekirei will come to love their Ashikabi unconditionally, and willingly to do anything for them. The bond between a Sekirei and their Ashikabi is extremely sacred, something that they will treasure with all of their heart." She then paused a second before continuing distastefully "However, while an Ashikabi can choose to wing their Sekirei, they can also choose to reject them. Thus, whether you will accept Kazehana or not, it's your choice."

"Well, I take that it's a very bad thing." He didn't have to be a genius to know that, based on Miya's tone.

The Sekirei Queen then looked at Naruto in the eyes, staring deep into his cerulean blue eyes "Naruto-san, I have no right to tell you to do something you don't want to do, and I am clearly powerless to make you, but I wish you will think very carefully about it, and do the right thing when you see Kazehana. As the Queen of Sekirei, I guarantee you that you won't regret it, the bond that is growing stronger between you and your Sekirei."

"Well…" Naruto unfolded his arms and continued "You don't have to worry about that Miya. I would be a fool if I chose to reject Kazehana. I mean… she's a smoking hot babe, no straight hot blooded man would reject an opportunity to have someone as sexy as she is to fall in love with them like this, especially not someone like me." He laughed, causing Miya to click her tongue in displeasure "Well, joking aside… I can't see any harm in bonding with Kazehana. Even if there is, I won't reject her so you don't have to worry about that."

"Thank you, Naruto-san," Miya said and lowered her head gratefully.

"You are very welcome." Naruto grinned before turning back to his meal "Well, I should eat this before it gets cold. Did you ask the kitchen to make this for me?"

"No, I didn't." Miya shook her head "I made it."

"For real?" Naruto asked in disbelief, his eyes widened as wide as dinner plates.

"After what you did on the battlefield this morning, I thought I should do something for you in return." Miya shrugged her shoulders.

"Damn… you really don't have to do that, you know." Naruto said before clapping his hands together and starting to eat with a smile on his face.

However, it dropped and the blonde stopped as soon as he swallowed the first mouthful of noodles.

"Miya," He looked at the Sekirei Queen "is this instant ramen?"

"Yes, it is." Miya nodded her head and answered right away. While her expression remained unchanged, Naruto could tell that she was somewhat nervous "I didn't know how to cook, so…" She looked away, and Naruto could hear the disappointment in her tone. It didn't take him long to realize that Miya had tried cooking before, but it had ended horribly and become a disaster.

"But you said you made this."

"I didn't say I cooked it, did I?" The purple haired Pillar retorted.

"Well, I guess you do have a point." Naruto then looked at Miya "Do you want to learn cooking? I can teach you."

"You know how to cook?" Miya asked him in surprise since Naruto had never appeared to be someone who could cook a decent meal for her.

"Well, I may not look like it, but you won't find a better chef than me in this world," Naruto told her proudly, holding his chin high and hitting his chest thunderously, which caused him to cough in the result. Miya stared at him for a second, before breaking out in a fiteaof giggle, hiding her lips behind the knuckle of her hand "Hey, I'm serious." The blond defended but smirked as he looked at the rare, but beautiful smile on Miya's face.

"Sure you are." Miya said after she had stopped giggling, but the smile didn't leave her face "Of course if you don't mind, I would love to." Naruto nodded and turned back to his meal, with Miya waiting patiently for him to finish. In a matter of seconds, the bowl was clean, leaving Miya speechless.

"Thanks for the meal." Naruto said and pushed the bowl away, sighing in satisfaction.

"Now that you have finished," Miya said slowly, turning Naruto's attention back to her "can you give me the answer to the question I asked you earlier, Naruto-san?"

"Ah yes, hold on a second." Naruto nodded his head before leaning forward, reaching his hand under the table and took out a very small device, which he then crushed between his fingers.

"Matsu?" Miya asked with half lifted eyes, remembering number two's unusual hobby.

"Nope, Minaka." Naruto shook his head before crushing another bugging device, which he found under his chair "I removed Matsu's cameras and most of Minaka's bugs before you arrived. It's harmless for them to hear my thoughts about the Sekirei's existence, but I don't want any of them to hear what I am about to tell you."

"I see," Miya said. It must be something really important, she thought.

"Listen Miya… what I am about to tell you is a secret of mine that is only known by a selected few people." Naruto said seriously, fully turning his chair toward the Sekirei Pillar "It cannot be known by anyone else, especially by a company led by a mindless idiot who thinks he is cool like MBI." Miya almost burst out laughing at that description "I will probably tell Kazehana later on because she is going to become my Sekirei and all… you, on the other hand, because I believe that you can keep this secret safe, that you won't tell anyone and it does involve you more than you think." Miya looked surprised, but she remained silent "Can you promise me that you won't tell anyone unless I allow it?"

"I promise," Miya replied firmly.

"Alright Miya… the reason I was not surprised… was because I had already known about the Sekirei long before Minaka Hiroto and Takami Sahashi arrived on this island and discovered your spaceships." Naruto began "I know this is hard to believe but you see… Kamikura, it did not suddenly appear out of nowhere." Naruto paused for second before continuing, much to Miya's shock "I used my powers to create this island and bring you birds back to this world."

"I'm here because of a promise."

Line Break

"I believe that's everything." Takami said as she opened the capsule, allowing Kazehana to sit up and stretch her arms by pushing her hands above her head "You're free to go wherever you want, Kazehana." She told her, smiling knowingly.

"Finally." The wind Sekirei said and stood up before making her way out of the lab, ignoring most people who were standing in her way.

"Now now, aren't you excited?" Kazehana didn't need to look to know who it was, and because of the sarcasm in her tone, she decided not to look as well.

"What is it that you want, Karasuba?" The number three Sekirei asked, continuing advancing forward.

"We simply want to congratulate you, Kaze-tan." Hearing Matsu's voice, Kazehana finally turned around and saw the second Sekirei standing with the rest of the Discipline Squad, sans Miya, who she had seen leaving the laboratory earlier after discussing something with Matsu.

"Matsu, thank you." A smile appeared on her face as she looked at the genius Sekirei, before darting her eyes to the other two "You two Mutsu, but I suppose 'we' doesn't mean every single one of you, does it?" She said, looking at the silver haired Sekirei. She and Karasuba were on good term, but she had never liked number four's attitudes about Ashikabi and the bonds Sekirei shared with them.

"Hey, at least your Ashikabi isn't a weak one." Karasuba said uncaringly "I must admit, to have someone like him as your Ashikabi, you are a very lucky Sekirei, Kazehana."

"Why thank you." The wind Sekirei replied sarcastically while running her hand through her hair- "Do you need me to tell you that I don't need your opinion about my Ashikabi?" She then looked around "Where's Miya?"

"She is talking about Naruto right now," Mutsu informed.

"What does she want?" Kazehana asked in surprise.

"Miya-tan simply wants to talk to him about us, about you." Matsu quickly said before the wind Sekirei could get the wrong idea "We don't know how he is going to react when you tell him he is your Ashikabi, so Miya decided to tell him everything he would need to know to prepare for it."

Kazehana nodded her head in understanding. As much as she wanted to be the one who told him that she was his Sekirei, Matsu was right, they didn't know how Naruto was going to react to the news. It would be better if they told him about them first, so he could have some time to prepare for it.

Truly, there was no one who could do it better than the Sekirei Pillar, as she was the wisest of them all and also knew about them more than anyone else.

Though, she could not help but think that it was not going to be a problem, considering his personality and the fact that he might have already known almost everything about them.

"Alright then…." Kazehana said finally "I think I should go. I will see you guys later." She smiled and turned around to continue heading to Naruto's room. It didn't take her long to get there, as his room was only one floor away. With each step the wind Sekirei took, the pleasant sensation within her chest grew stronger and became so intense, she could feel her entire body flushing with warmness. Her heart and her mind yearned for Naruto, and the wind Sekirei knew she was going to love.

As the elevator doors opened with a ping, Kazehana found herself standing in front of Miya, but she could see there was something different about the Sekirei Queen. Miya looked distraught… like she was being bothered by her own thoughts. The calm and collected Queen of the Sekirei had completely disappeared, and to say Kazehana was surprised was an understatement.

"Miya…"

"Kazehana." They greeted, almost at the same time. The alien expression on Miya's face quickly disappeared after that and was replaced by a small, yet very genuine smile appeared on her face. It was something that she didn't see very often "I have filled him in the details… don't worry, everything is going to be fine."

"Ah... thanks a lot, Miya." After saying with a smile, Kazehana looked over Miya's shoulder to see Naruto looking at them. Their eyes met, and Kazehana felt like the entire world had stopped moving and her entire heart and mind was focused on him, while everything else disappeared and was no longer something she wanted to care about.

"I'm happy for you, Kazehana." The wind Sekirei was broken out of her trance when Miya spoke up and placed a hand on her shoulder "Now, go to him." She said, stepping out of the way and opening a path for number three, who then stepped out of the elevator, allowing the leader of the Discipline Squad to walk in "I will see you later." And with that, the doors closed.

Taking a deep breath, Kazehana approached Naruto, as the young man stood up from his bed and came to open the door for her.

"Please come in and make yourselves at home…. Oh wait, you have already done that the last time you were here." He said cheerily, causing Kazehana to giggle whole heartedly at his words.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't thanked you for letting me rest here last time," Kazehana said, folding her arms under her breasts.

"Ah, don't mention it." Naruto grinned "Actually, I should be the one who says thank you. It's been awhile since the last time I had a good drink and an even greater drinking partner. I know that I can't get drunk, but I can still feel the liquor just fine you know." He said and gestured his hand toward his bed "Why don't you sit down? It's not very comfortable talking while standing like this."

"Alright then." Kazehana said and took her seat on his bed, while Naruto sat down on the chair that he put in front of her "So… how much did Miya tell you?"

"Well, literally everything I need to know." Naruto answered "I know what a Sekirei is, and I know I am an Ashikabi… your Ashikabi to be specific." Kazehana nodded, smiling while blushing a little.

"I know this is a bit sudden for you, Naruto. You barely know me, and this kind of human's relationships doesn't really work this way…. but I can wait some more time so you can have more time to get to know me better. If that's what you want, I don't mind." Kazehana suggested, as much as she wanted otherwise.

"You don't have to do that. It's not right to deny what you desire. I am not going anywhere, so we will have plenty of times together after this." He said, waving his hand in front of his face "Besides, this is something I want as well. I want to have someone who can stay with me for the rest of my life." Naruto smiled as he got onto the bed and sat down next to Kazehana, who couldn't help but feel another meaning behind his words. He then turned to her and grabbed her hands, holding it between them "You have no idea how much it means to me, Kazehana."

"Naruto-kun…" Kazehana stared longingly at the young man in front of her. Her body felt hot, and her breathing was hard to control. From the second their hands touched, her mind was filled with so many kinds of positive emotions. The mere sight of the young man standing in front of her was more than enough to make her heart thump even stronger and threaten to burst out of her chest.

"I know my life is anything but perfect, but if you allow me to give you the wings that you rightfully deserve, I promise you that I will make the most out of it. I will care for you, love you, and make you the happiest Sekirei ever." Naruto said, squeezing the wind Sekirei's hands. Kazehana was completely amazed by his speech, and the feelings that she could feel him put behind it "So will you, Sekirei number three, Kazehana, allow me to wing you?" From this point of view, those words sounded like a marriage proposal, but he had learnt a very long time ago that the bond between an Ashikabi and their Sekirei, was nothing but a marriage that would last forever.

"You truly blow me away with your manliness, Naruto-kun. You're very special, and I don't know where this is going to take me, but all that matter to me right now is that you are my Ashikabi, and I am your Sekirei." Kazehana smiled a beautiful smile, before slowly nodding her head "My answer is yes, Ashikabi-sama." With that, Naruto leaned forward and kissed her. Instantly, bright wings of brilliant purple light flared into existence from the shining Sekirei crest that appeared at the base of Kazehana's neck, spreading across Naruto's room.

It lasted for a few seconds before the light eventually faded away and the wings disappeared, leaving only Naruto and Kazehana lovingly kissing each other.

Slowly but reluctantly, Kazehana pulled back and fluttered her eyes open, looking at her Ashikabi in an expression that radiated immense joy.

"Sekirei no 3, Kazehana."

She said, caressing his cheeks.

"I am yours and yours forever, Ashikabi-sama."

* * *

 _ **End of chapter 6**_

* * *

 _ **Yagami's note: I'm back! Finally, after over three months of absence, I have finally returned and brought you this new chapter of a Lame God!**_

 _ **My deepest apology for leaving so long, and failing to keep my promise to you. In the last chapter, I promised everyone that I would update in two weeks, but in the end, it took me three months to deliver this chapter. It was because I did not expect my Practical Course of Process and Chemical Engineering to last over two months. I had to drive one hundred kilometers, sixty miles per day on a bike to get to a pharmaceutical company to study, and stayed there from 8 am in the morning till 5 pm in the afternoon. When I got home, I usually too tired to do anything so you can see I cannot make any process with my story.**_

 _ **The last two months, I had been spending my time writing a report and drawing several blueprints of the company's machines. Lemme tell you that it's a work of hell, and there's nothing more tired than that.**_

 _ **I only started working on this chapter yesterday. I know it's a bit short, but this is all I can do at the moment. I'm sick, and under a lot of stress. I seriously need to a few days to rest.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It's a bit short, and I know I should have written it longer. However, I cannot find any better way to end this chapter, so I have decided to leave Naruto's first meeting with the young Sekirei, as well as Naruto's next Sekirei's identity for the next chapter.**_

 _ **I hope I didn't mess up anything in this chapter. Even if I did, I hope you all will forgive me.**_

 _ **As always, remember to READ and REVIEW.**_

 _ **I will try to update new chapters for my active stories as well, but I don't think I can promise you anything this time.**_

 _ **I will see you in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Ja ne!**_

 _ **P/S: Naruto's phone call at the beginning of this chapter directly connected to the sequel to this story.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: This chapter has not yet proofread. There are probably some typos and errors in this chapter. I will come back and check on this chapter later, promise, so please don't criticize me for them.**

* * *

 **Summary: He was once called a hero and a leader of his village. Now, he was just a lazy and eccentric weirdo who happened to be there when a certain group of aliens were defending their unborn siblings. Can a god have some fun, especially when the world itself had bored him to no end? [Harem]**

 **Harem (Confirmed but not final):** _ **Miya (01)**_ **, Matsu (02), Kazehana (03), Karasuba (04), Akitsu (07), Yume (08), Tsukiumi (09)…**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" **Rasengan** " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 **A Lame God**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Teaching is hard**

"In case you are wondering, you're full of opening!" A grinning Naruto shouted as he shot forward with inhuman speed, breaking the sound barrier with a thunderous boom before turning his body around and slashing the wooden sword in hand downward, at the same time lowering his body, knocking Karasuba off her balance and causing the silver-haired Sekirei to fall on her back, yet again much to her shock and annoyance.

"Tch…" While a strike like that could take out the leg of a normal human being, it was nothing to a strong Sekirei like her. Making a sound of displeasure, Karasuba regained her composure and shot to her feet, her long blade screaming for Naruto's neck. However, the blond had already moved long before she could stand straight, and disappeared completely from where he had been only a millisecond ago, causing her sword to harmlessly cut through the air.

"You're good…" Naruto said as he reappeared in front of Karasuba, swinging his sword from the right. Karasuba blocked, but didn't react fast enough to Naruto's lightning fast punch that came at her stomach from underneath, knocking her back and causing number four to gasp in pain "but you're not that good." Naruto said, pointing the tip of his sword at the spot between her eyes "You're too confident in your abilities, forgetting the fact that you are fighting against someone like me." Karasuba clicked her tongue in displeasure, not because of his words but because the smug grin he was wearing on his face "To beat me, you will have to match my speed first." Naruto then shot forward, surprised Karasuba once again with his speed. She attacked, but he disappeared with a sonic boom and instantly reappeared behind the Sekirei in less than one-tenth of a millisecond, holding his wooden sword at her neck "Miya told me training wouldn't do much for raising a Sekirei's abilities, so I cannot train you to become stronger, only show you how to become stronger."

"I can't see any difference," Karasuba said as she pushed Naruto's sword out of the way and recovered.

"I am your chemistry teacher and you are the student who ignores basic theories and only focus on advanced practice." Naruto shrugged.

"So you are saying that I can't fight properly?"

"I am saying that you can fight, but don't know how to do it properly." Naruto corrected "When you cannot beat your opponent in a battle of equal speed and strength, then in order to win you will have to fight smarter than them. Skills and powers are very important, but I have come to a conclusion that when you are a Sekirei, it's all about experiences." Except for Miya, of course. When he thought about it, she probably didn't have any actual fighting experiences, but she was currently the only being in this world capable of giving him a somewhat decent fight, simply because she was incredibly powerful.

"You sound like a wise old man, in a very annoying way, do you know that?" Karasuba asked, but was then surprised when Naruto appeared next to her and kick her right leg into the air, knocking her down to the ground.

"And also, never let your guard down around an opponent who is very successful at pissing you off." Naruto said as he offered the silver-haired woman his hand, but received a ferocious sword slash instead "Well, should have seen that coming." The blond grinned as Karasuba shot to her feet and attacked him violently, forcing him back two steps before Naruto decided it was enough and caught her blade with his bare hand "What did I say at the beginning of our training?"

"Don't hold back?" Karasuba growled as she struggled to take her sword back, but to no avail.

"Don't lose your temper." Naruto shook his head with a smug grin "You're too violent and feisty. They get the better of you, clouding your judgment. Why do you think I keep doing this?"

"Tch, bastard." Number four cursed under her breath and attacked him as soon as he released her weapon.

"Fortunately, I have a lot of experience dealing with women like you." Naruto said as he took a small jump and sent a boot to Karasuba's face, something that she could see coming and raised her blade to dodge "Teaching is hard, but I'm known for being extremely patient with women."

"Can you stop talking for a second and start fighting me seriously?" Karasuba asked as she knocked Naruto back and chased after him as he moved backwards even further from her.

"Well…" Naruto paused, dodging a barrage of sword thrusts from the Sekirei before continuing "that's one second, is there anything else you want? I am the kind of guy who will do a lot of things to satisfy a woman."

"I have a question." Karasuba decided to change the subject before Naruto could seriously get on her nerve "How do you fight so well? I mean… we are born with these powers, and use them like our second nature. Humans are very different from Sekirei. I know that you cannot suddenly know how to fight, and once you have learnt something, it usually takes you a lot of time to master them. So how can you fight so well and use so many powers with such mastery when you are only nineteen years old?" She quickly added, "And do not tell me it's because you are a god."

Naruto chuckled before answering "It's complicated."

"Complicated?" Karasuba repeated, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance "Wow! It's great to have some change but… that's it? That's the best answer you could give?"

"You're not ready to know that."

"What about Miya? She's ready? You probably told her everything, did you?" Karasuba asked "Speaking of which, what else did you tell her anyway? Everyone knows that you told her something very important yesterday. I don't need to ask her to know that she cannot stop thinking about it." It had to be something very serious because not many things could affect the usual calm and collected Sekirei Pillar.

"Wow, I didn't think she would take my words that seriously." Naruto said in awe, but Karasuba believed he faked it, as he had done so many times before "Well, let's just say that it'll be a story for another time. It's almost seven. I really don't want to miss breakfast with Kazehana so let's get this over with."

"Very well." Karasuba nodded her head before rushing at Naruto again, her blade screaming for his blood.

Unfortunately for her, the result was still pretty much the same.

 _ **Line Break**_

"Please say ahhh, Ashikabi-sama."

"AHHH!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully and opened his mouth as wide as possible, allowing Kazehana, who was holding out a strand of noodle on her chopsticks, to put the food in his mouth. Smiling genuinely like a child, the blond happily slurped the noodle into his mouth and said: "Again, call me Naruto, and while I love to have people addressed me like that, there is no need for honorific."

"Very well, Naruto-sama," Kazehana replied, turning back to the bowl of ramen on the table in front of her.

"So… this is what you meant when you said you didn't want to miss breakfast." Karasuba, who sat opposite from them, decided to speak up when Naruto had swallowed the food in his mouth "Why don't you eat your meal on your own? Are you a child?" Looking at his usual behaviours, he might as well be.

"My… I have no idea you actually care for your ass-wiping sensei, Karasuba-chan." Naruto stated with a teasing smile, causing a tick mark to appear on the Sekirei's forehead.

"I read it on the internet last night, it said…"

"We don't need to know." Mutsu, who barely looked away from his foods, interrupted before Kazehana could continue.

"Why not? Maybe one day you will do it for your Ashikabi too, Mutsu-tan." Matsu joined in their conversation, having finished her breakfast a few minutes ago and was currently surfing the internet on her laptop "Better prepare for that day beforehand, right?" She asked cheerily, patting him on the shoulder. Mutsu only grumbled in response, but anyone could see that he was seriously thinking about that.

"Urg... it sounds pretty disturbing if you're asking me," Naruto said while waving his hand around. He then glanced to Miya, who was elegantly enjoying her meal in silence "You're strangely quiet today, Miya. Is there anything bothering you at the moment?" The blond asked as he looked at the purple haired woman in amusement.

"I have no comment on such matter, Naruto-san, please don't mind me." The Sekirei Pillar replied coolly "And as far as I can remember, I have never talked much during meals, so I am not strangely quiet today."

"Just trying to strike a conversation with you, geez, why so serious?" Naruto chuckled and replied, but Miya simply went back to her "Anyway, remember what I asked you yesterday?"

"I have been thinking about that, Naruto-san." Miya nodded her head in response before continuing "If it's not bothering you, then I would love to learn some cooking techniques from you." Naruto grinned as a small smile appeared on Miya's face, something that surprised the other Sekirei. Karasuba, as he noticed, made a surprised expression even before that, properly misunderstanding Miya's words at first and thinking that the Sekirei Pillar wanted to learn some fighting techniques from him. Naruto had to admit, that kind of thought could terrify anyone who had already acknowledged their powers, even someone like Karasuba "When are we going to start?"

"How about tonight, after dinner?" Miya looked thoughtful for a second before nodding her head in response "Great, but… speaking of which, we don't exactly have a place for you to practice, and we can't borrow the kitchen since the chefs are always busy." He said, more to himself than to anyone while rubbing his chin thoughtfully. After a few seconds, he turned to Kazehana and asked her with a wide grin on his face "Hey Kazehana, do you mind if I move into your room with you? It's kinda not fair for you when we are Ashikabi and Sekirei and all and I live a few floor away in a room with restricted access and security."

"Eh?" The Wind Sekirei looked surprised for a second before nodding her head, smiling "Of course, Naruto-sama, you can move into my room anytime you want."

"Great, thanks a lot, Kazehana-chan. I know I can count on you." Naruto grinned as he hugged the busty Sekirei tightly, with his face burying between her large breasts. The action caused Mutsu to sigh, Matsu to giggle perversely and Miya to look at him in disapproval. Karasuba, being Karasuba, did nothing and also gave no comment.

"Anything for you, Ashikabi-sama." Kazehana giggled as she hugged him back. The two quickly became the center of attention, since they were sitting in the middle of MBI's cafeteria. Some looked at them in interest, but the rest, mostly the male employees, looked at Naruto in jealousy. Kazehana, who was obviously the sexiest Sekirei among the female members of the Discipline Squad, wasn't wearing something so decent, to begin with.

"Well well, aren't you two a happy couple now?" As Naruto released his Sekirei, Takami appeared behind them and said with a small smirk on her face, her arms crossed together on her chest "Naruto, what's this I hear about moving out of your room? Do I need to remind you that you are still under our surveillance?" Naruto turned to the black haired woman and opened his mouth to reply, but once again Takami beat him to it "Just kidding, do anything you wish." She said while sighing and shrugging her shoulders "You have already proven yourself to Miya and the others, and plus, it's not like we can stop you from doing what you want, so why bother."

"You do know that you have been talking to yourself this whole time, right?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And here I thought you have become less than a pain in the ass when Miya told me how serious you were while you were telling her your story, brat." Takami stated in displeasure "Anyway, we will talk about it later. Now, I want you all to finish your breakfast quickly and follow me."

"All of us?" Miya asked, looking at Naruto, who then pointed at himself.

"Yes, all of you." Takami nodded in confirmation "Even Naruto. It's time for you all to meet them."

Line Break

"Woah…" Naruto exclaimed in amazement upon entering the Central Laboratory, which was spacious and fully equipped with super advanced technology. Naruto could also see a massive spaceship not too far from where he was standing "Speak about alien technologies. You guys came to Earth on that thing?" Naruto asked, turning to Kazehana who nodded her head in response "Can you give me a tour later? I would love to see the inside of an alien spaceship."

"Absolutely not." Takami stepped in before Kazehana could say anything "We trust you now doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want."

"You do know I can just sneak my way in whenever I want, right?" Naruto asked, grinning teasingly as he gently nudged the black haired scientist with his elbow. However, he was forced to step back with his hands raised in defence when Takami pulled out her handgun from her coat's pocket and pointed it at his forehead, right between his eyes "Chill woman." The self-proclaimed god said with a pale face as the head scientist of MIB pushed his head back.

"Which is why I am wondering why you have not done it yet." Takami stated with a deadpanned expression and put the gun back into her pocket before adding, looking at Miya "Plus, it's not mine or Kazehana's permission to give."

"Well…" Naruto laughed nervously while leaning toward Miya and rubbing his hands together "…can I?"

The Sekirei Queen didn't say anything at first, and looking at her face they doubted she was seriously considering Naruto's request.

"No."

"Ouch… that's cold." Naruto chuckled as Miya walked away with Takami and the rest of them soon followed after the two. They stopped at the centre of the lab, where a group of scientists was standing with a bunch of children, four girls and only one boy that were around twelve years old, wearing identical outfits.

"My my, what do we have here?" Karasuba asked as she looked at them with a small smirk. Kazehana and Matsu both smiled brightly, while Mutsu looked indifferent. Miya, meanwhile, remained calm and collected, but one could see the happiness glittering quite clearly in her purple eyes.

"They are Sekirei, right?" Naruto asked, pointing at the group of children.

"Yes, they are." Takami replied a small smile "We actually wanted to turn them into fully grown Sekirei, but the director decided it would be better for our research if we let them develop normally for a few months, so we can see the change in their physiology as well as powers, something we cannot study normally on matured Sekirei."

"Ah, I see." Naruto nodded his head in understanding "Well, I hope you are fully prepared, cause a bunch of twelve years old kids with superpowers is hard to control if I don't want to say impossible."

"You don't have to worry about that, Naruto-san." Miya was the one who said that "We learned from experience." It actually took Naruto five seconds to understand the hidden meaning behind Miya's words.

"Haha, nice one. I will give it to you this time." Naruto grinned while clapping his hands together.

The group then stepped forward, earning the attention of the younger group of Sekirei.

"Children," Takami was the one who talked to them first in a motherly tone. Naruto was pretty sure Takami had already had children because not many scientists could use that kind of tone while talking "These are the first five Sekirei we have been telling you about. Why don't you introduce yourself to them?" The young Sekirei looked at them, one even looked at Naruto with a confused expression on her face. She was probably wondering who he was since Takami only introduced five Sekirei.

"I'm Sekirei number six, Homura." The boy with silver-haired introduced himself.

"Ah… Sekirei number seven, Akitsu." The girl who looked at him earlier said in a strangely calm tone. She had light brown hair, and aside from the confused expression she had earlier, her face was rather blank, and emotionless.

"Hi hi, my name is Yume, Sekirei number eight." The girl who styled her hair in a hime cut introduced herself cheerfully while jumping and waving her hand above her head while her eyes sparkling in excitement "It's nice to see everyone."

"I'm Tsukiumi." The girl with blonde hair said shortly "Number nine."

"My name is Uzume, I am Sekirei Number ten." The final girl, who was making the veils floated around in midair, introduced herself in a cheerful manner "Nice to meet you."

"Can I ask a question?" Naruto asked Takami "Who named them anyway? Surely aliens cannot have Japanese names like them."

"Well, we did." Takami answered "We choose their names based on their characteristics, or just name the Sekirei randomly when we cannot decide which one is better. Miya chose her own name, however."

"Ah, I see." Naruto nodded his head and turned his head back when Yume stepped forward and stopped in front of Miya, who then lowered herself down to the girl's height and gave a small, rare smile.

"You must be Miya, Sekirei number one."

"Yes, I am." The Sekirei Queen nodded her head.

"Please take care of us from now on." The girl bowed her head, bending her body at a ninety degrees angle. Miya laughed softly at the girl, before placing her hand on Yume's shoulder.

"You don't have to bow, Yume." She said "We are all parts of a family here." The cheerful girl nodded her head, before turning her head to look at Naruto.

"Who is he?" She asked. The others followed her and looked at Naruto, who raised his hand and gave a small wave.

"Ah yes, his name is Naruto." Takami introduced "He's an Ashikabi, number three, Kazehana's Sekirei."

"Wahhh." All five stated in amazement.

"You are so fortunate, Kazehana," Uzume said, looking at the wind Sekirei, who smiled and gave the girl a wink.

"Do they know what an Ashikabi is?"

"That is something we don't have to program into their brains, Naruto. They are Sekirei. It's natural for them." Takami answered, before turning back to the group of young birds "Like Kazehana, you all will find someone like him to be a part of your life one day." Takami explained, causing all five of them to look at Naruto again.

"An Ashikabi." Akitsu, the girl with brown hair muttered in a low tone.

"Ahem, also," Takami coughed into her hand before continuing "from tomorrow, he will begin teaching you five how to control your powers properly."

"Excuse me, what?" Naruto asked in shock, even the matured Sekirei were surprised by what Takami had just said. The young ones only looked at him and Takami in confusion "Hell no, I am not babysitting them." He shook his head and crossed his arms into an X in front of him.

"Watch your language, Naruto-san," Miya told him in a calm tone.

"First, it's not babysitting. I am asking you to teach them how to use their power properly. Young Sekirei is a bit different than the matured one. They can barely control their powers, and can only perform the basic of their abilities. Because we don't want them to hurt themselves, I want you to make sure they can at least use their powers probably until the day we decide to turn into fully matured Sekirei." Takami explained "Plus, I don't see why not? You have already agreed to teach Karasuba. Five more students aren't going to change much."

"Look, woman, it's different." Naruto tried to explain, pointing his hand at Karasuba "Teaching Karasuba is easy, because I just have to piss her off and wipe her ass around until she can at least handle a session of loving spanking. Them…" Naruto pointed his hand at Yume while Karasuba was glaring at him "will only bring me headaches, because they are kids and like I told you, kids with superpowers are hard to control. Teaching is hard, especially when your students are..." He looked at the young Sekirei "well, kids." He threw his hand into the air.

"While I agree with what you said," Takami stated with a small smirk "I don't think you have a choice in this matter, Naruto. You consume at least ten pounds of foods per day, and let me tell you that's a lot for a single person. You have already destroyed several of our machines and inventions, none of them has a price lower than ten million yen." She said, poking Naruto in his chest with each sentence she gave him "Considering it a job we give you to repay the meals you every day, and the damages you have caused." She added darkly "Last time I check, you said you were broke, weren't you?"

"Well, that…"

"Great, then that's settle." Takami grinned "Every morning at nine a.m. you will be here to get them. You can take them outside, but make sure to remain on this island. Miya will join you to make sure you don't teach them anything stupid." Takami then turned to Karasuba "Karasuba, are you okay with this? I know you are training with him, so your opinion also matters."

"Well, I don't see no harm." The silver-haired Sekirei shrugged. Surely Naruto couldn't make a bunch of very young children as powerful as she was, especially when she was going to become even stronger herself under his guidance.

However, for some reason, when she looked at Yume, she wanted to take back what she said.

"What about you, Miya." Nodding her head to number four, the scientist turned to Miya.

"Don't worry Takami, I will make sure Naruto isn't going to cross the line as a teacher." The Sekirei Pillar answered simply while looking at Naruto as if she was daring him to cross the line she had drawn.

"Anything else you want to say, Naruto?" Takami asked.

"Can I?" Naruto replied with his own question "Well, I really want to say a long sentence with the 'f' word, but I think I will keep it to myself this time." He finished, giving Miya a radiant smile.

"Great, now children, you will go back to your room with your caretakers… and remember do not use your powers without surveillance for any reason. Safety first."

 _ **Later that night**_

"Alright Miya-chan," Standing in the middle of his room, which had been renovated and turned into a first class kitchen with everything he needed to make a high-class meal for ten people, Naruto looked at Miya, who had changed out of her uniform and was wearing her usual Miko attire, plus a light color apron she had borrowed earlier from the cafeteria. Naruto was also wearing a chef hat on the top of his head "let's start your cooking lesson. Tonight, we are going to cook our own dinner. Let's start with… here. This…" He picked up a knife on the table and showed it to the Sekirei Queen "is a knife."

"I know what it is, Naruto-san," Miya told him with half lifted eyes.

"Of course you know what it is, but the question is, do you know how to use it?" He said with a smirk and gave it to Miya. He then reached into the basket and took out a carrot "Here, show me some skills."

"Hmm…" As expected, Miya looked troubled as she held the knife and the carrot in her hand. She then placed the fruit down the cutting board in front of her and started cutting.

The result came almost instantly, the knife broke right at the moment Miya pushed it down, sending the broken piece flying at Naruto's face. The blond caught it between his fingers and casually threw it into the trash bin at the corner of the room.

"You used too much of your superhuman strength. Remember Miya, these knives are designed to be used by human, not an alien who can cut a battleship from a mile away with a single sword slash."

"My deepest apology." Miya lowered her head and said apologetically.

"Don't be, at least you didn't cut yourself." He then gave her another, brand new knife "Here, do it again. This time, gently." Miya accepted the knife from Naruto and started cutting the carrot again, as gently as she could. A second later, the knife sliced through the carrot and stopped at the cutting board, and Miya sighed in relief when the knife remained intact in her hand "see, that wasn't so hard."

"Easy for you to say, Naruto-san," Miya said as she cut the carrot again, and again. Naruto also grabbed his own knife and started cutting a cucumber, with great speed and accuracy "You make it look so easy." She said in amazement as she watched Naruto's hands moved with the knife and the fruits "When did you start cooking, Naruto-san?"

"When I was four, or is it five? Nah, I can't remember, you know why." Naruto shrugged, making Miya widen her eyes in surprise "When you are an orphan, you have to take care of yourself, and cook your own meal if you don't have the money to go out and grab your favourite dish." Naruto paused for a second before continuing "The first meal I have ever cooked was a cup of instant ramen. You just have to boil the water and pour into a cup of dry noodles and wait two or three minutes. Easy enough I guess."

"Yes, it is." Miya nodded her head. She couldn't help but think of his life, of the stories he had told her "There, I am done…" The purple haired woman announced when the final piece of carrot had been separated in two by her knife "what do you…" She looked at Naruto's works and instantly unable to finish her sentence. Every piece Naruto had cut was even, not too big and not too small, while her carrot had been badly cut and came with different shapes and sizes.

Naruto looked at Miya for a second before smiling "Don't worry, you will perfect your technique with practice. Here, let me show you how it's done so you will know how to do it properly next time." He then reached into the basket and took out a potato. Grabbing the peeler, Naruto quickly peeled away the shell, before making his way around the table and standing behind Miya "Now, this might look a bit awkward, and feel like one of those novels Kazehana loves so much, but don't worry, I have no intention to lay my hand on you, at least… not anytime soon." Miya instantly turned around and held the knife in front of his face with an icy glare, causing Naruto to take a step back in caution "Woah woah, watch the knife. Relax, I was just kidding."

"You better watch your words from now on, Naruto-san, or you might find yourself missing something important." Naruto chuckled halfheartedly before enfolding his arms around her body, pressing his chest against her back. His right hand grabbed her much smaller own, which held the knife and placed the other on the table. Miya flinched a bit when Naruto touched her, but she didn't say anything after that "You put your hand here." He said, grabbing her other hand and placing it on the potato, before gently guiding both of her hands to cut the fruit with the knife "See? Gently and you move your hands like this, leave the knife do the work."

Miya nodded her head in understanding, but she wasn't very focused on what she was doing with him, or how even the pieces of potato were. All she could think of was how Naruto's firm chest felt against her back, of his muscular arms around her shoulders, of how much larger his calloused hand was as it engulfed her much smaller and daintier digits, and of the warmth that was currently surrounding her on all sides.

"There done. Easy done." Naruto suddenly said as he released her and stepped back, bringing Miya out of her train of thought. She must admit, secretly to herself, she was disappointed "Think you get it?"

"Yes, I do." Miya nodded her head, but truthfully, she didn't.

"Alright, I think we have enough vegetables for a decent soup for two." Naruto said as he looked at all the vegetables and fruits on the table "Let's continue with the rice next. Rice is very important in our cuisine. Unless you want something else, rice is a must-have in a traditional meal." Naruto turned around and opened one of the counters to pick out an electric cooker rice cooker and a bag of rice. Miya watched on and looked at Naruto in curiosity as he poured a fair amount of ice into two large bowls, before filling them with water. "You see, you have to wash rice first before you can cook it."

"I see." Naruto put a bowl of rice in front of Miya, who then folded the sleeves of her haori up so it wouldn't get wet "So how do I do it?"

"You can squeeze them, rinse them, but first you have to the liquid around and pour off the milky water quickly, like this." Naruto said and showed Miya the way, pouring the water away as soon as they turned white "Quick, do it, you don't want the rice to sit in that water too long or it will cloud flavour." Miya instantly did what she was told, and sloshed the water with her right hand, before pouring the water away. Unfortunately, she did it way too fast and accidentally poured some outside as well.

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, practice make perfect." Naruto grinned "Now, we will continue with what I like to call punch, turn." Naruto said and raised the bowl a little so Miya could see "Do this quickly but as gently as possible, you won't want to break the grains." Miya followed his instructions, with him watching her carefully. However "And you broke them." Naruto chuckled and Miya couldn't feel more embarrassed "Don't worry, you will be able to do it next time. Now, rinses off milky liquid again, two times, and repeat the punch and turn, then rinses the rice three or four times until the water runs clear. Last," Naruto took out a colander and transferred the rice into it "you move the rice in here and let them rest for thirty minutes."

"How complicated."

"Welcome to the world of cooking." Naruto grinned "Let's continue with the meat, shall we?" Miya nodded and followed after Naruto to the refrigerator. "You see, on some occasion, when you want to cook meat, you have to marinate it first, with sugar, pepper, salt or even fish sauce... depend on the dish you want to cook." He took out a small box, and showed Miya the pork he had already marinated inside earlier that afternoon "It takes some time for the spices to be absorbed into the meat, so I have already prepared one here beforehand." He then took out another box, which contained fresh meat "But don't worry, I will show you how to marinate these babies properly. We are having a meat stew today, so let make them that way." Miya nodded and followed Naruto back to the table.

In the end, it took them roughly an hour to have a table of decent cooked dinner. Miya was astonished by the flavours of the meat stew, as it was several times more delicious than the one she had eaten at the cafeteria. The soup was also amazing, but Miya couldn't stop her face from eating up when she saw the piece of carrots floating around in the soup. It was quite fortunate Naruto was the one who had made mostly everything, but tomorrow it was going to her turn, and she didn't know how it was going to end.

Probably horribly, Miya thought while chewing on the tip of her chopsticks rather nervously.

"Thank you, Naruto-san." Miya suddenly spoke up with a small smile while the two of them were washing the dishes together "for an amazing lesson today."

"Nah, don't mention it. Plus, there are plenty more things I can teach you." Naruto grinned "Those are just the basics."

"I see." Miya nodded her head and returned to what she was doing. Unfortunately, once again, she couldn't control her supernatural strength and broke the dish she was holding into two.

"Well, practice makes perfect I guess. Teaching sure is hard, but I won't mind teaching someone like you, Miya." Naruto laughed as Miya sighed longingly, but she couldn't help but smile herself.

It was one of the night that, later in the future, she would never be able to forget.

 _Line Break_

"Nice room you have here Kazehana-chan," Naruto commented as he looked around Kazehana's room.

"I'm glad you like it." The wind Sekirei smiled. She then stepped forward and tried to take the carton box that contained Naruto's belongings from his hand "Let me bring them in for you, Naruto-sama."

"Nah, don't worry, I can do it." Naruto grinned, giving Kazehana a wink before walking into the room, kicking the door closed with his right foot.

He didn't have much, to begin with, so with the help of Kazehana, it didn't take him any more than a few minutes to arrange them where he wanted.

"Ah, a decent bed, just what I need." Naruto said as he fell backwards onto the bed, which was three times larger than the one he had had while in MIB's 'custody'. Sighing in satisfaction, Naruto folded his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, enjoying the softness and comfort a high-class bed could provide.

"How was your cooking lesson?" Kazehana asked as she dropped down next to him and pushed her head up.

"It was fun. Miya learnt fast, but she also broke a lot of things." Kazehana giggled softly upon hearing that "Man, tomorrow is going to be tough. I have to take care of a bunch of brats, and deal with a feisty woman as well."

"Don't worry, Naruto-sama, I will be there to help you this time." Kazehana smiled.

"Thank you, Kazehana-chan." Naruto said gratefully before turning his head to look at her "Do you have any plan for tonight? It's still pretty early."

"Drinking and watching some movies, I guess. Do you want to join? I have some great wine for you right…" Kazehana shrugged, but she was interrupted when Naruto suddenly grabbed her and turned the two of them over "Naruto-sama?" Kazehana asked in surprise, but she was by no mean embarrassed or shy away by the position the two of them were in.

"Those wines and movies can wait. Why don't we do something a little bit more fun?" Naruto asked, grinning, and Kazehana nodded her head with her own smile.

"Anything you want, Ashikabi-sama." She said adoringly, and Naruto lowered his head down to press his lips against hers.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: Hey ya! I'm back, remember me? Surely you haven't forgotten about me and this story, right?**

 **My deepest apology for taking this long to update, but when you have two weeks of midterm exam and tons of projects to do, you won't be able to sit down and write anything properly. I have just recently finished every single one of them with the help of my team and I now have the time to return with this chapter of A Lame God, hooray!**

 **So, I guess this chapter entertain you just as much as the previous one. This story is getting a lot of positive feedbacks and reviews, something that I didn't expect when I first start writing it.**

 **Yes, as you can see at the end of this chapter, there won't be lemon in this story, which is unlike me by the way. It was because I heard somewhere sometime ago that another purge of MA rating stories are going to come soon, and I would like to keep this story as safe as possible, just in case.**

 **I decided to leave the next Sekirei's reactions for Naruto in the next chapter.**

 **That's all I want to say. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **As usual, READ and REVIEW. Hope to be able to read awesome reviews for this story again.**

 **And I will see you all soon in the next update.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: I will update the Servant of Love next. Been awhile since I update that one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: He was once called a hero and a leader of his village. Now, he was just a lazy and eccentric weirdo who happened to be there when a certain group of aliens were defending their unborn siblings. Can a god have some fun, especially when the world itself had bored him to no end? [Harem]**

 **Harem (Confirmed but not final):** _ **Miya (01)**_ **, Matsu (02), Kazehana (03), Karasuba (04), Akitsu (07), Yume (08), Tsukiumi (09)…**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" **Rasengan** " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 **A Lame God**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Shinto Teito**

"Still haven't found anything?" Sahashi Takami asked Matsu, who was sitting at her desk and looking at the screens of a set of computers, fingers flying on a lone keyboard. One of them was showing the image of a certain blond self-proclaimed god, with all the details as well as information they had managed to gather about him, which wasn't much, to begin with.

"This might take a lot of time, Takami-tan, I mean… I have tried to hack into every single database of Japan and yet I couldn't even find a glimpse of him. He's not just a ghost… it's as if he doesn't exist at all." Matsu said without looking away from the screen. She was surfing the internet, hacking into mainframe databases and numerous security systems all around the world at the same time, trying to find at least one more piece of information about Naruto. "It's scary, you know… for someone like him to be able to avoid the attention of the entire world for nineteen years, and I don't think it's all about his powers." Takami couldn't help but nod her head in agreement.

As a scientist, it was her job to examine and observe, and from a distance, even when Naruto appeared to be an eccentric jokester, who loved to mess around with everyone and cause trouble everywhere he stepped his foot in, she could see he wasn't someone they could take lightly. The way he walked around, the way he talked to everyone and also the way he avoided everything they threw at him… from someone who looked so young and acted so stupid, it was scary, to say the least. Even Minaka had seen them from the young man, but unlike her, he didn't take it very seriously (typical), viewing Naruto as a mean to archive something greater along with the Sekirei.

Still, she had to admit Naruto was a somewhat respectable individual. With his power, which was beyond Miya (whose true extension of power was still a mystery to them), he could easily conquer the entire world and rule above everything. Naruto could easily have everything in his hand, even had people considered him a living god, which he had been screaming at them ever since the day he stepped foot on Kamikura Island. It showed her how much of a person Naruto was. In the past, many tyrants had risen to power with the thoughts of conquering the world, yet Naruto didn't follow the same path as they had had. Naruto wasn't like Miya who was bounded to the safety of her people, he had no restriction and yet he chose to be normal, so she had to give him credit for that.

Now that it had been cleared by the Sekirei Queen he had no ill intentions, and the Sekirei Project had taken the next step with the new generation of Sekirei, they could finally focus on finding more information about him. They couldn't ask Miya, who Naruto had told everything about him to because she had agreed to keep it a secret to everyone else, even her Sekirei brother and sisters, unless Naruto chose to let them know. No one would be able to make her do something against her will. Kazehana was also out of question since she would never betray her Ashikabi.

Takami had found an entire division dedicated to finding out the truth about his existence among the human race. It was nearly as large as the Sekirei Division, which she had left in Takehito Asama's care. It consisted of many of the brightest minds in the world, including Takami and yet they still couldn't learn anything useful from the blond. It was the reason why she decided to come and ask for Matsu's help. MBI had become a powerful company, but there were still lines that could not be crossed just yet, meaning there was a lot of information belonging to many countries they could not get their hands on. Matsu could easily change that, since the third Sekirei was an expert hacker and computer genius, with unique powers over technology. She was currently the only one in the world who could hack into several mainframes at the same time and still remained hidden.

Naruto was extremely fast, so there was no doubt he could travel between lands in a blink of an eye. If he had such powers, then why limited himself to a single country, why not travel to another? It was the question she had questioned herself and the other scientists before choosing to ask Matsu for help. If they couldn't find anything about him in Japan, then they would reach farther into the other countries around the world. There was absolutely no way that someone with devastating powers like Naruto could be a ghost to everyone else.

It was very frustrating to be kept in the dark like this, but it was still a thrilling journey that Takami was more than willing to take, happy even. She was a scientist after all. It was her job to discover the unknown and share it with the others, by any means necessary.

Deep in thought, she hadn't realized her phone was ringing until the ringtone had started. Removing it from her pocket, Takami looked at the scene and saw her daughter's name on it.

"Who's that?" Matsu asked curiously.

"It's my daughter," Takami said.

"Answer her… I will tell you if I find anything, alright?" The Sekirei smiled.

"I'm listening, Yukari." Nodding her head at Matsu, Takami then answered the call and greeted her daughter while exiting the room, leaving Matsu to her work. The red-haired Sekirei pulled a file with the image of Naruto from the stack of documents Takami had given her and started reading the information the scientists had been able to gather about Naruto. It was extremely detailed, but every line in there was basically the same, still left them all with a big question mark.

She didn't show it, but Matsu was extremely intrigued by him. Most of the time, she couldn't keep her eyes off Naruto, and found herself wondering what he was going to do next, what tricks would he pull next to cause chaos around or what powers he was going to use to stun them all. She had learnt (from the internet) that curiosity could be a dangerous thing, but she couldn't help but feel more and more curious about Naruto.

 _Line Break_

"What are those?" Miya asked in curiosity when she saw Naruto carrying a medium sized box full of objects on his hands as he walked out of Kazehana's room, which now was shared by him.

"I'm going to teach a bunch of brats how to properly use their powers, and while I don't think they are going to blow themselves up or something like that, it's still best for me to come prepare, you know." The blond grinned, looking at the stuff he had prepared "The company's equipment is very good, no question about that, but I think I will stick to the tradition with them. They aren't my first students, so I know how to handle them."

"I see." Miya nodded her head, before a small smile appeared on her face. She was his supervisor in the matter, and Miya had to admit she felt rather worried when Takami assigned such an important task to Naruto, regardless of his past and experiences, as she cared very much for the well-being of the young birds.

However, after hearing that from Naruto, she felt like nothing could go wrong if she let the young Sekirei fully in his hands

"I'm glad that you are taking this very seriously, Naruto-san."

"Hah, who do you think I am?" Naruto asked rather mockingly, the corner of his lips curved up in a smirk "If I take a job, I'd rather take it seriously... as seriously as I could anyway." The blond chuckled evilly, causing Miya to sigh in disappointment, but of course, she wasn't surprised in the slightest. She should have known he would say something like that "Plus, it's not like I have anything to do around here. Sure, it's fun to mess around, but once everyone has gotten used to my pranks and my presence, things aren't going to be as funny as they are right now." The blond balled his hand into a fist and said with a determined expression while looking up "That's why I am going to lay low for a while, keeping myself busy with the job of a teacher, and after they have lowered their guard, I will make a comeback worthy of my godly title."

"Of course, of course. You don't have to tell me anymore." Miya stated in defeat, causing Naruto to burst out into laughter.

"Well then, let's go. It's time for breakfast." He said, turning around and closing the door.

"We're not waiting for Kazehana?" She asked in wonder.

"Nah, let her sleep for a bit more." Naruto shrugged with a smile "Plus, I have already prepared breakfast for her, so you don't have to worry."

"Alright then."

With that, the two headed to the cafeteria and joined in with the other Sekirei, Mutsu and Karasuba. Matsu, meanwhile, had decided to use breakfast in her room because she was running an errand for Takami. It went rather swiftly, with Karasuba and Matsu typically remaining quiet most of the time, while Naruto chat with Miya, mostly about foods, and his upcoming cooking lessons. He had brought with him a lot of awesome food magazines and used them to introduce the Sekirei Queen the cuisines all around the world. To say Miya was amazed was an understatement. The things that he had shown her were a lot more useful and interesting than what she had learnt from the internet (and Miya rarely touched a computer, let along surfing the internet).

After breakfast, Naruto and Miya went to the training facility to meet the young Sekirei and found all five of them waiting for them at the entrance, surrounded by scientists who wanted to keep tabs on their current conditions. It was quite clear for the two of them that the Sekirei was getting rather uncomfortable, and rather annoyed by the devices on their bodies, and the questions the adults were throwing at them at the same time.

"Hold it hold it! What do you nerds think you are doing, standing around them like a bunch of children harassers like that?" Before Miya could make a move, Naruto suddenly said loudly as he stepped between the scientists and the children "I'm taking over. It's already nine o'clock." He declared, pointing his hands at them and dropping the box onto the floor. The cult of science looked at him strangely, before they turned around and left while chatting among themselves, comparing the data they had been able to gather. "Yeah! That's right, shoo, go away and let a pro do his job." Naruto finished, grinning smugly when some of them turned around and gave him glares, curses or simply (even) the middle-fingers. He ignored them, though.

Turning around, Naruto came face to face with the little Sekirei, who were all looking at him. Two of them were smiling brightly, and one then stepped forward, Yume was here named.

"Thank you Naruto-nii chan, they…" However, before she could finish her sentence, Naruto flicked her on the forehead with enough force to knock her head back slightly "Oui…" The girl muttered while holding her head in pain.

"It's Naruto-sensei for you." Naruto said to Yume, before looking at the other "The same for the rest of you. From now on, you are going to address me Naruto-sensei, or teacher, something with a little bit of respect is fine." The blond finished with a grin.

"Why should we?" Tsukiumi asked with a huff, folding her arms.

"It's because I said so." Naruto replied "Now," He reached his hand into his box and pulled out a long ruler, which he then used to point at them "gather into a line in front me." He demanded. The young Sekirei looked at Miya, and after receiving a nod from the Sekirei Pillar, they quickly stood in a line in front of Naruto "Let's see…" He said, looking at them "My first impression about you brats… I don't like this job, and hate you all." They all looked at him in shock, even Akitsu, the little girl who usually had a rather blank face. Of course, the purple haired goddess wasn't pleased in the slightest by his words.

"Naruto-san, I don't think…"

"It's because I think this is a waste of my time, which is why I want you to change that. I don't care how." Before Miya could finish, Naruto continued, allowing the Sekirei Pillar to sigh mentally in relief, but she didn't get any less worried "I don't care how."

"Why should we?" Tsukiumi asked again.

"It's because I said so, Tsukiumi." And once again, Naruto replied with the same answer, causing her to pout in annoyance. He then lowered himself onto the ground and crossed his legs "Sit down." He made a gesture with the ruler "Let's get to know each other first, shall we?" They all did what they were told "Now, Takami told me while you are just one week old, you all are twelve years old mentally and physically, with the basic knowledge of a normal twelve year old child, thanks to the machines on your spaceships. You each have your own personalities, likes and dislikes, even dreams… so why don't you tell me a bit about yourself, including your powers something that let me understand who I am dealing with?"

"Me me, I am first!" Yume raised her hand and said excitedly. She didn't wait for Naruto to give an approval, and started right away "My name is Yume, Sekirei 08, the Sekirei of Fate and the Defender of Love." Naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise but didn't stop her "I like to hang around with everyone and dislike those who want to harm the Sekirei. My dream is to find my Ashikabi, help all Sekirei find their loved ones because we will one day spread our wings and show love to all the people in the world." She finished with both hands throwing above her head, and one of the brightest smiles one had ever seen.

"Sound very nice, so don't give up on your dream, sunshine." Naruto grinned, making Yume smile even brighter. "What about your power?"

"I have light power." She said, and made her hand glowed brightly for a few seconds "I can shoot blasts of light too, but Takami told me not to use it in the building because it's dangerous."

"I see, we will get to that later." Naruto nodded his head in understanding, causing Yume to tilt her head in curiosity. Obviously, Yume and her friends were still wondering how an Ashikabi like him could teach them how to use their powers properly "Alright then, that's it for Yume. Who's next?" He asked, looking at the others after Yume had settled down. He then laid his eyes on Akitsu, and said to her "Why don't you go for it?"

"Ah…" Realizing Naruto was addressing her, the girl began, but with a pause "I'm Akitsu, Sekirei 07." She reintroduced herself, following Yume's example.

"And?" Naruto asked after she had stopped and the group stayed in silence for a total two seconds. It appeared that she didn't talk much, and would only do so when asked.

"I have ice power." She raised her hands and used her power to freeze the ground around her, enough to make sharp spikes of ice to protrude from the ground and grow larger with each second.

"Hey, watch it!" Tsukiumi exclaimed when one of the ice spikes almost stabbed her.

"That's enough, Akitsu," Naruto told her.

"Ah… I'm sorry." Akitsu said lowly, lowering her head a little.

"It's alright." The ice spikes disappeared as Naruto continued "What about your dream? You have a dream, right?"

"Ah… I guess I want to find my Ashikabi too."

"What about like and dislikes?" Akitsu replied with a shake of her head.

"Ah… I like my Ashikabi, I guess."

"But you don't know him or her yet." Genders had never been an obstacle to the Sekirei. Regardless of whom their Ashikabi was, Sekirei would still love them with all of their beings. One could say the love for their Ashikabi was unconditional.

"One day I will." She replied, earning a chuckle from Naruto.

"Well, I guess so." The blond nodded his head, before turning to the only boy in the group "Why don't you go next?"

"My name is Homura, and I am Sekirei 06." Homura started, and then took a moment to think before saying with a shrug "I don't have any particular dream, likes or dislikes just yet, but I wish to find my Ashikabi as well."

"So I guess I will have the same answer from Uzume and Tsukiumi as well since you are all Sekirei." The brown-haired little girl nodded her head "What about your powers?"

"I can control fire." Homura raised his hand and created a small fireball. It wasn't a surprise at all because his name was basically 'fire'. The Sekirei Division clearly used the most obvious traits from the Sekirei to name them.

"What about you Uzume?"

"I can control veil." Uzume said with a cheerful smile, and made the veils around her arms floated around her "And I like to play with my friends, and dislikes tests."

"Okay then," Naruto then looked at the last Sekirei of the group "What about you, your highness?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"If I were mocking you, young miss, you would be so angry you would flood this whole place with your power." Naruto pointed out, causing Tsukiumi to drop her angry face and look at him in surprise.

"How can you know I have water power?"

"For someone who has 'moon sea' for her name, it's not that hard to for me figure it out, doesn't need to use much grey matter either." Naruto shrugged before continuing "Want to tell me what you like and what you don't like?"

"I dislike those who annoy me."

"Fair enough." Naruto chuckled, crossing his arms on his chest as he looked up "Alright then, now that I know every bit about you lot, I guess I will tell you a little bit about myself in return. My name is Naruto. I'm Kazehana's Ashikabi, you already know that. I don't think I have a dream at the moment since I'm not sleeping. What I like and I don't like is none of your business, but I guess you guys can include yourself in the later."

Miya and the Sekirei could only look at him, unable to say anything. Basically, he just retold them his name, his position as Kazehana's Ashikabi, and he didn't like them… everything that they had already known about the blond "Ahem, now that we are done with the introduction, let's get to business." Naruto coughed into his hand and began "I'm here to teach you how to properly control your powers, until the day they decide to turn you into adults and maximize your ability to use those powers, or whatever the hell they are planning." Naruto said as he looked at them "I guess you are all questioning how someone like me, an Ashikabi, can train you to use your powers." The Sekirei all nodded their heads "Well, the answer is rather simple. It's because I have powers too."

Naruto raised both of his hands and created a ball of fire in one and an ice crystal in the other while letting himself glow brightly like the radiance sun, causing the young Sekirei to gasp in shock "Behold mortals, you are witnessing the descent of… ah!" The blond exclaimed in a holier-than-thou tone, but before he could finish, Miya reached her hand out and pinched his cheek with her superhuman strength, enough to crush a rock to pieces, causing Naruto to cry out in pain and stop glowing.

"That's quite enough, Naruto-san." The Sekirei Pillar stated, before releasing him and stepping back "Please continue, but try not to act like that in front of these children. They might get the wrong idea."

"What?" Naruto asked while rubbing his cheek "You think they might think I am god for real?" Miya didn't reply, only looked at him in response. With a chuckle, Naruto turned back to the young Sekirei and saw them still looking at him with shock and surprise in their eyes. "I can assure you that I am the only one."

"B-but… how?"

"Well, that's a secret everyone wants to know, but for me to keep. Maybe one day you will know, but that one day is not now." Naruto grinned at Uzume, before standing up "What matter right now is that I can show you the ways to properly use your powers, making sure that you won't hurt yourself the next time you use them. Now stand up so we can begin."

With that, the training started. While they still had a lot of questions, it didn't take it long for the young Sekirei to accept Naruto as someone who could teach them how to use their powers, as he gave them many useful tips, as well as preventing them from causing some serious damage to the people around when they didn't use their powers right, and went overbroad. He had to admit, for someone so young, the five had a lot of potentials to grow into powerful Sekirei one day.

Homura and Akitsu had the opposite powers, but while Akitsu could freely control the ice and manipulate them the way she wanted at a basic level, the white-haired boy could barely go any further than creating fireballs in his hands, as he had very little control over his powers, unstable even. The blond had the feeling he knew the reason but decided to ask Takami about it later, just to be sure.

Surprisingly, Tsukiumi was easy to teach, even with her bossy attitude and short temper. After an hour of training, she could feel the water in the air and generate large quantities of water from almost everywhere, which she could only do from her body at the beginning. Still, her habit of naming and then screaming out the names of her techniques was becoming a problem, but since she was but a child, Naruto decided not to do anything to stop her.

Meanwhile, unlike the other three, aside from their supernatural powers, Yume and Uzume were also blessed with immense strength, speed and quick reflex, with Yume being the one that exceeded her friend. In truth, after a few minutes of testing her powers, Naruto had come to the conclusion that Yume was the current most powerful among the five. Her blasts of light were exceptionally powerful, as she managed to put a hole through the entire building while restraining. Even without the use of her powers, she was able to best the veil using Uzume easily in combat, using her speed, quick reflex and strength alone.

Given times and a lot of trainings, she could surpass some of the older Sekirei.

"Good morning, Miya." Miya turned her head when she heard Kazehana's voice, and saw the Wind Sekirei sitting down next to her, holding a beer bottle in her hand. The two of them looked at Naruto, who was bickering with Tsukiumi about the name of her next water technique. Uzume and Yume were once again sparring with each other, while Akitsu was practising with an ice pillar and trying to turn it into the symbol of Sekirei like the one Naruto had created. Homura was sitting at the side and taking a rest after he had created a ten-foot explosion with his power "How are they doing?"

"They're doing fine." Miya answered "There is no normal training that can improve the abilities of a Sekirei, yet Naruto-san is truly helping them advancing with lessons and demonstrations. I guess there is no better person to teach a Sekirei to be better than him."

"I see." Kazehana nodded her head in understanding with a smile "Naruto-sama knows what he is doing after all."

Miya turned to look at Kazehana for a moment, before asking: "So, he told you, didn't he?" She knew she would have to choose her words very carefully when talking about Naruto's secret to Kazehana, because there might be people, not just the Security Division, listening to their conversation at the moment.

"Yes, the night he winged me, Naruto-sama told me everything." Kazehana nodded her head. She knew she could talk to Miya about her Ashikabi's past. However, she would have to be very careful with her words while in public, but fortunately, Naruto had already taught her the way, so she wouldn't have any problem and accidentally spill anything to the people that would kill to learn and then explore the benefits of his secret.

"How did you feel about it?" Miya asked in curiosity. She still remembered her feelings when she heard the full story of Naruto. To say she had been shocked to the core was an understatement.

"I was shocked, but does it matter?" The wind Sekirei answered as Miya looked at her "He is my Ashikabi, I am his Sekirei… I will always stay with him, and love him, regardless of who he is, or he was."

"I see…" Miya said as she turned away "It's truly amazing." The Pillar quickly continued when she realized Kazehana was looking at her "The bond between you two, between a Sekirei and Ashikabi. I can see it has grown strong."

"Ah, of course, because it's love." Kazehana smiled as she opened her beer bottle and choked down a mouthful of the stuff, unaware of the small, almost unnoticeable sigh Miya had just released while looking down "Ah, so good."

"Is it okay to drink so early in the morning?"

"You know me, nothing I can't handle." Kazehana replied with a smile.

The day ended shortly after that.

 _Line Break_

Two months had passed since the day Naruto became the teacher of the second generation Sekirei. Nothing special had happened during those two months, aside from a small scaled invasion from the united countries, which Naruto and the Discipline Squad had managed to wipe out in less than five minutes.

His schedule, meanwhile, hadn't changed one bit. He would wake up at six in the morning to have breakfast with the matured Sekirei, before heading to the training facility to train the younger ones. Lunchtime started at eleven, and after that, every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, he would train with Karasuba, who had improved a lot but still couldn't land her sword on Naruto. Meanwhile, Miya's cooking skills had improved under his guidance. She could finally use a knife without accidentally cutting the table in half, recognize different types of ingredients, cook rice and a basic dish for two people. It hadn't been very tasty, though, but at least it hadn't been as horrendous as the first one. Naruto could still taste that disgusting flavour on the tip of his tongue.

Because of MBI's strict policy, Naruto couldn't take Kazehana out on a date more than a few hours, but he did make several successful attempts to secretly sneak out with the Wind Sekirei and travel across the world so Kazehana could enjoy all the different foods and drinks. Much to Takami's frustration, she and her team still had no idea how he had been able to do that, or how to stop him from sneaking out. Of course, they had tried to bug Kazehana, knowing it was impossible to do that to Naruto, but they had been mysteriously removed as soon as the two left the island. To make matter worse, he usually returned those devices to them in a gift box a day or two later.

Also, during those two months, Naruto had also met Minaka, and while he didn't show it, even a blind person could tell the blond didn't like the director of one of the current most powerful companies in the world one bit. It had been the first time the Sekirei had seen Naruto showing so much disliking to someone.

Overall, it had been a normal two months for everyone, until the last Sunday of August arrived.

"This is really a waste of my time." Karasuba stated in annoyance before pointing her hand at Yume, who was standing with her friends "Are you really asking me to train with that little girl today? Are you crazy? Have you lost your mind?" She asked, throwing questions at the grinning blond.

"Have I lost my mind? Maybe. Am I crazy? Definitely not." Naruto's grin curved into a smirk "By the way, I am really asking you to train with Yume today." He said, giving number four a thumb up "Don't worry, I told her to go easy on you."

"Tch, Miya, why don't you say something?" The silver-haired Sekirei turned to her leader, who immediately turned her head to look at her. "Surely, you can't agree to this type of training. I can accidentally hurt her."

"Well, while I agree with you, I don't see why not." Miya answered, shaking her head "If anything goes wrong, we will interfere and stop you."

"Ah, you don't have to say anything Miya, I think she is scared of losing to a little girl," Naruto said mockingly, even the expression on his face was a painful blow to Karasuba's pride.

"Fine!" Karasuba said finally, causing Yume to cheer in happiness "If I win, I want you to stop fooling around and train me harder." She said, yanking her sword from its scabbard.

"Ah, will do." Naruto grinned.

However, before the fight could start, Takami, who was wearing a scowl on her face, arrived to inform them about a certain news:

"He bought Tokyo?!"

"Eighty percent of it, actually... but yes, Minaka did buy Tokyo. He basically owns the city now." Takami scolded in frustration "When and why he did that is beyond me. He even renamed the city Shinto Teito."

"Talk about rich douchbag and their way of using their money," Naruto said, crossing his arms on his chest.

"You don't have to tell me that." Takami replied, "I'm also here to tell everyone that we are moving to our new headquarter in Tokyo, I mean Shinto Teito today." Takami answered in displeasure, causing everyone, save for Naruto, to widen their eyes in surprise. "Don't look at me like that, I was kept in the dark just like you guys." She said quickly with her hands raising in defence when she saw mostly everyone was about to throw questions at her "It's better you all pack your belongings now. The boats to Shinto Teito will leave at five this afternoon." She told them before turning to Miya "Miya, you and the others will take the main boat since it's going to carry the rest of the Sekirei. We need to ensure its safety at all cost."

"I understand." The Queen nodded her head.

The group parted after that, with Miya leaving to meet Minaka with Takami. Naruto and the Sekirei did what they were asked before gathering together on the Beach of Kamikura Island, where the boats were waiting for them and the employees of MBI. After Miya had joined them, Naruto and the Sekirei entered the main ship, which departed shortly after they had arrived at their respective cabins.

The journey to the former Tokyo's harbour was uneventful, since the main boat, modified with the advanced technologies found and modified on the Sekirei spaceship, could move way faster than the normal boats and completely undetected under radars. After that, it didn't take it long for them to arrive at MBI new headquarter, and be introduced to their new rooms, with Naruto and Kazehana sharing one.

"What are you planning to do, Minaka?" Naruto muttered as he looked at the citizen of Tokyo, now the citizen of Shinto Teito, from the window of his new room. His phone, which he placed on the table in front of him, immediately started ringing after Kazehana he turned it on. It didn't show anything on the screen, but Naruto knew who was calling him.

"I'm listening." Naruto stated in English as he pressed the answer button and placed it against his ear "Don't worry, there are no one around." Naruto said then continued seriously "Yeah, I am just as surprised as you are. Speaking of… aren't you the one who is supposed to know about this beforehand? You are the one with the highest authority at the moment, so don't tell me they didn't tell you anything when that fucker bought an entire city, a capital of a large country even." Naruto paused for a second and gave the person a few seconds to explain themselves "For real?" Naruto asked, raising his eyebrow in annoyance "Tell them they can go fuck themselves then." He said, almost yelled, before turning around and taking the seat on his bed "Look, I am not going to leave the Sekirei in this psycho's hand. He is planning something, which I don't care as long as it doesn't harm the Sekirei in any way." He tone then became deadly serious as he continued "However, if Minaka decides to cross the line, I don't care what people think, I will kill him with my bare hand."

With that, Naruto shut down the line, before crushing the cellphone in his hand and throwing the pieces in the nearest trash bin.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 8**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **This chapter was actually made in a rush, because I wanted to update it before the end of 2017, but I hope you like it anyway.**

 **I must admit, this year has not been kind to me. I almost got kicked out of school, and one of my most favorite works, Fairy Guardian, got cancelled because of the problems I had at the time, and the hates I received for taking the story to a direction almost everybody didn't want. However, there are many good things that had happened to me during this year as well, and being supported by my fans regardless of the situation is one of them, so thank you for following through such a year with me.**

 **Now, we go back to the story. This chapter is kind of short, but the next chapter will be extra-long, because the next chapter will be the final chapter before the start of the Sekirei Plan. Because this chapter didn't end the way I wanted, I couldn't bring the next Sekirei into Naruto's harem, but I think I can do that in the next chapter, before the start of the Sekirei Plan.**

 **Next chapter is 'Izumo Inn'. How am I going to make it work? Just wait and see.**

 **Anyway, I wish you a Happy New Year, and have had fun reading through this chapter.**

 **As always, READ and REVIEW.**

 **I will see you in the next chapter.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S: Can someone guess who did Naruto talk to at the end of the chapter? I will remind you once again that they are directly connected to the sequel story for A Lame God (I seriously plan very far ahead, don't I?)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: This chapter has not yet proofread. There are probably some typos and errors in this chapter. I will come back and check on this chapter later, promise, so please don't criticize me for them.**

 **Summary: He was once called a hero and a leader of his village. Now, he was just a lazy and eccentric weirdo who happened to be there when a certain group of aliens were defending their unborn siblings. Can a god have some fun, especially when the world itself had bored him to no end? [Harem]**

 **Harem (Confirmed but not final):** _ **Miya (01)**_ **, Matsu (02), Kazehana (03), Karasuba (04), Akitsu (07), Yume (08), Tsukiumi (09)…**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" **Rasengan** " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 **A Lame God**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Izumo Inn**

It had been a normal day for Naruto. He was hanging out with Kazehana at the new park behind Shinto Tower, the new headquarter of MBI. A few seconds after Kazehana left to buy a drink at a nearby store, Takami arrived and dropped the news on his head.

"So, that son of a bitch finally decides to kick me out?" Naruto asked, widening his eyes in surprise. Actually, it wasn't something that surprised him. He was surprised because Minaka and his minions had actually taken one whole week to come to that decision. Naruto had been waiting for the director of MBI to kick him out since the day they moved to the capital of Japan, which was now called Shinto Teito.

"Oi oi, it's actually not that bad." Takami stated in annoyance before sighing longingly. She must admit that she had gotten used to Naruto's attitude and presence. Without him around, MBI would be awfully quiet, and every day would be pretty much the same, something that the blond had managed to change since the first day of his staying "As you can see, MBI has become much more powerful over the past few months. We have been able to establish our own military forces, capable enough to defend ourselves against and push back any force, including the invaders of Kamikura Island in the situation they decide to attack us here. That's why the Sekirei of the Discipline Squad, or at least those who wish to, are released from service. I thought it would only be fair if we do the same to you." Takami told him with a smile, before looking at the bench Naruto was sitting on "May I sit here?"

"Go ahead." Naruto grinned as he moved to the side and allowed Takami to take her seat "First and foremost, I have never worked for MBI as a security guard or even a member of the Discipline Squad, so you can release me from my duty." He said, "And second, what about those brats?" Takami didn't have to be a genius to know who Naruto was talking about.

"We have decided to send them out to live with their tuners, who will decide if they're ready to be matured into adults. They have already finished most of their adaption tunings, so I don't think we will have to wait long to see them running around the city, finding their Ashikabi." The head researcher said with a chuckle, which was followed by Naruto "It's about time we wake up the other Sekirei too." She paused for a second before continuing, as if she had been hesitating to tell him what was in her mind "I think Minaka is planning to use this city to help the Sekirei find their Ashikabi." It made Naruto raise an eyebrow in surprise and curiosity.

"Well, considering his personality, are you sure he is ACTUALLY planning to help?" Naruto asked in his normal casual tone.

"I don't know, I have known him for a very long time, but I still can't figure out what he is thinking in his head." Takami shook her head "However, it's not like he has a choice. It's the deal between us and Miya. She has already fulfilled her side of the deal. She lets us use the technologies found on her spaceship, and study her species scientifically. It'd only be fair if we do the same."

"Yeah, let's hope it will be that simple." Naruto nodded his head "So… you guys are just going to let me go just like that?" Naruto decided to ask.

"The fact that you are Kazehana's Ashikabi and all, Nah, I don't think so." Takami smirked evilly "You are released from this place, not released from the people working for it. Should I remind you that we still want to put you on the table and dissect each and every part of your body to discover every secret that you hold?" It caused Naruto to laugh.

"And here I thought you don't have a sense of humour." Naruto said between laughter.

"No, you're not allowed to leave this city." Ignoring his comment, Takami continued "You can go wherever you want, meet anyone you like… as long as you stay in Shinto Teito."

"As if you guys can stop me." Naruto chuckled.

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to tell you that. What I am trying to say, is that we still need to keep an eye on Kazehana. There are many things we still wish to learn about the bond the between a Sekirei and Ashikabi, and Kazehana is currently the only winged Sekirei." Takami shrugged her shoulders as Naruto turned to look at Kazehana, who was making her way across the street while drinking from a bottle of beer, paying very little attention to her surroundings. While she was the Sekirei with the most knowledge about the world, thanks to her adventures with Naruto, Kazehana was still rather obvious about common senses, something he knew he would have to help her change soon "We will arrange a place for you two to stay, so you don't have to worry about not having anywhere to return to."

"I think I can handle a decent house for the two of us since I have saved up enough money to start a life with Kazehana, but if you insist, who am I to say no? Free is always the best after all." Naruto answered with a toothy grin while giving Takami a thumb up, causing the woman to sigh longingly in response. "Anyway, just curious... is there any Sekirei who wish to be released from duty?"

"For the time being, only Mutsu and Miya." Takami replied and turned her eyes to look at Naruto's expression. Much to her expectation, he didn't look surprised in the slightest, unlike her and everyone that was working for MBI "Moving here give Mutsu an opportunity to find his Ashikabi, so he will leave soon. Matsu wants the same thing, but since she is working on something for me, she will stay here for the time being. Meanwhile, Karasuba hasn't given me her answer, but I don't think she wants to go anywhere, especially when threats from the united countries are still lurking around." Naruto nodded his head in understanding with a soft chuckle. It might sound heroic, but Karasuba would stay simply because she wanted to fight. No army and military forces could give her a decent challenge, but at least to the fourth Sekirei, they were more interesting than everyday people "I guest Kazehana's choice will depend on yours."

"Nah, she can do whatever she wants, right?" Naruto asked as he wrapped his arms around Kazehana's waist as soon as she arrived and pulled her to sit down on his laps, making the Wind Sekirei giggle softly as she leaned against him.

"Morning, Takami." Kazehana greeted the head researcher of MBI with a smile "What are you two talking about?"

"About the Discipline Squad and your future," Takami answered.

"Ah, about that, of course, I want to be released, so I can have more time to spend with Naruto-sama." Kazehana said as she crossed her legs and took a drink from her beer "Personally, from the beginning, I think the squad itself is not that necessary. Miya or Karasuba alone can handle any army those people throw at your guys. You guys only wanted to test our powers on an actual battlefield, didn't you?" She asked and Takami nodded her head in response.

"Yes, we did." Takami gave a short answer before standing up "Anyway, I should get going now. There are tons of work waiting for me to do so I can't really stay here chitchat with you two all day. I will see you later, and please remember do not go anywhere too far from this building. I have my eye on you two all the time, so I will know when you suddenly disappear."

"You know, you remind me of someone. The guy only has one eye, and always say he got his eye on me, something that he loves to remind the worst troublemakers on his list." Naruto said, pointing at Takami, who only looked at him with narrowing eyes before continuing "Yeah, I know... humour." Takami rolled her eyes and shook her head before walking away.

"So," Naruto turned to look at Kazehana "you want to go to Beijing? I know a place where we can eat and drink while enjoying an amazing view, with the most reasonable price."

Line Break

"Duck!" Grinning maniacally, Naruto appeared behind Karasuba and spun around to deliver a roundhouse kick to the back of her head, only for the silver-haired Sekirei to quickly move to the side, making his foot miss her for an inch, before slashing her sword horizontally, aiming for his supporting leg. Quick inhuman reflex, Naruto easily pushed himself out of the way, making Karasuba's sword swipe harmlessly through the air "Very good. You are getting better again." Naruto said as he leapt back and created some distance between them.

Karasuba readied her sword and rushed forward with neck breaking speed. When she was close enough, Karasuba slashed her sword, coming at him from multiple directions. Naruto smirked and pushed his body, leaving a lightning clone in his place before syncing with its shadow as well as movements from behind, completely disappearing from Karasuba's field of vision. The silver-haired Sekirei steeled her grip and cut through the lightning clone with so much force that she dispersed it completely from existence and received no damage in the process. However, as soon as the clone disappeared, the real Naruto made his move, running around Karasuba in a circle with speed great enough to pick up the wind.

"Here!" Karasuba exclaimed and slashed her sword around, just in time Naruto appeared behind her in a spinning back kick, with the air seeming following his foot. 'I did it! The silver-haired Sekirei thought as her slightly widened eyes followed the movement of her sword as it came screaming toward the sole of his right foot.

However, before she could even enjoy her first success, Karasuba was blown away when Naruto twisted his body around and smashed his left foot into the right side of her head with overwhelming strength, sending her flying across the training facility within the first floor of Shinto Tower like a speeding bullet before crashing into the wall, making it explode and collapse upon impact. With a painful groan, Karasuba managed to push herself up by using her sword to support her body but immediately collapsed with a hand holding her right cheek, where Naruto had kicked her.

"Hold it, take it easy there." Naruto said gently as he kneeled down on one knee in front of Karasuba and placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from standing up "I think that's it for today. You have been pushing yourself way too hard for the past three hours. Sekirei or not, you have your limit, and this is it." He said and grabbed her hand, before gently moving it to the side to get a look at her bloody cheek "Let me check that for you."

"I…ine.." Karasuba tried to talk, but her words came out as painful groans instead. Naruto placed his hand on her cheek, and she tried to push it away, but Naruto beat her to it and started healing her with his hand emitting an ethereal green aura. Karasuba could feel the pain slowly disappear and eventually it was completely gone like it had never been there.

"See, better now?" Naruto asked with a grin as he took his hand back and folded both of his hands on his knee "Believe it or not, that was probably the hardest attack you have ever taken from me. I should have held back a little bit more."

"Are you serious? A little bit more? I felt like a full speed locomotive just crashed right into my face." Karasuba pointed out in annoyance as she stood up.

"Well, I wouldn't do it if I didn't know you couldn't take it. Plus, you wanted me to train you harder, so I did." Naruto grinned.

"And I am not complaining." Karasuba shrugged as she picked up her sword and sheathed it back to its scabbard "This is exactly what I want, so I expect you to give me nothing less the next time you train me."

"Well, suit yourself then." Naruto said as he watched Karasuba walking away after giving him a curt goodbye. After the silver-haired Sekirei had completely disappeared from his sight, Naruto looked around and grinned brightly to the workers who arrived to clean up the mess he and Karasuba had made while training, giving them a thumb up for their great works.

"Good morning, Naruto-san?"

Naruto heard a voice coming from behind and felt someone poking him on the shoulder. Turning around, he saw Miya standing there, looking at him with a small but beautiful smile, something that could be seen quite often on the woman's face these days whenever she was talking to Naruto. In her hands were a pair of wooden swords, but they weren't something Naruto was paying attention to "Hey, Miya, what are you doing here at this time of the day?"

"I am looking for you." The purple haired woman answered, before continuing "Are you free right now? I am wondering if we can have a friendly spar with each other. It's been so peaceful lately, so I really don't have that many reasons to practice my swordsmanship anymore."

"So, you consider cutting people and battleships in half practices? Woman, you have some serious problem there, you know?" Naruto asked, chuckling as he extended his hand to accept the wooden sword from the Sekirei Pillar.

"Now, thinking back, while I have no regret, I must admit I'm not very proud of what I did." Miya replied, shaking her head "I only picked up my sword for the sake of the last one hundred and seven members of my people. A killing machine is something I have never wanted to become."

"Yeah, I have seen that in you since the day we clashed swords with each other." Naruto said with a nod of his head "Anyway, you sure these things can keep up with us? We're not exactly two normal students trying to practice normal kendo."

"Don't worry, Naruto-san. I want to take it slow and easy. As you can see, I am really not in the proper condition to fight you seriously." Miya said, looking at her Miko outfit "Plus, they have been reinforced and I used to practice with these so we don't have to worry about them suddenly breaking."

"Well, yeah, if you want." Naruto grinned and took a stance while holding his sword in his right hand. Miya also did the same, with both hands holding the wooden sword's handle "Alright, let's begin." Miya nodded her head with a smile and took a step forward, striking her wooden sword down from above which Naruto easily blocked with his own strike. Advancing without a pause, Miya pushed him back three steps with a series of attacks, before she was forced to do the same when Naruto pushed forward with his own moves, keeping one hand behind his back and only using one hand to hold his practice weapon "Hey, you're not half-bad." Naruto teased with a smirk as Miya gracefully blocked his strike.

"And you're pretty good as well." The purple haired woman replied with a small smile, a teasing one "If you don't mind me asking, who taught you swordsmanship, Naruto-san, because I know most of your powers did not come naturally?"

"Well, a friend of mine did. He showed me how to ACTUALLY fight with a sword since most of the time I relied on my superior speed and strength to beat everyone in a sword fight… you know, I can literally see everything in slow motion and everything that I have to do is swing the sword around faster than my opponent can see it coming." Naruto said as he took a stance with his wooden swords pointing forward and holding his free hand behind his head, before performing a series of thrusts like a swordsman fighting with a rapier. Miya was a bit surprised his attacks, but she blocked all of them easily "I didn't spend much time learning from him since he was an annoying asshole and I didn't have that much free time to fool around… but during my journey around the world, I got to learn from the best. They taught well, and I learnt fast." Miya nodded her head in understanding as Naruto finished his story.

"I see…" The Sekirei Pillar smiled.

"What about you?" Naruto suddenly asked "Because I am pretty sure aliens don't know Kendo."

"Yes, Minaka and Takami actually hired the teacher, who was a kendo master, from their university they were attending together to teach me swordsmanship but I scared him off," Naruto failed miserably to contain his laughter. He could definitely imagine the face that man-made when he tried to teach a super powerful woman who could cut down tanks and battleships how to properly handle a sword "so to save time, I used the machines on my spaceship. I didn't think about any other styles back then, so I chose Kendo." She then paused for a second before continuing "Though, outside of our spars, I can't help but think it's actually rather pointless."

"Yep, I can imagine, you only have to swing your sword from left to right and at least one war machine is down." Naruto grinned while blocking a series of sword strikes from Miya "I can teach you some very cool styles if you want."

"Thank you, Naruto-san, but that won't be necessary."

"Cause I am the only one who can force you to fight seriously?"

"Cause I want to live the rest of my life peacefully." Miya replied while shaking her head "I am retiring, Naruto-san."

"Ah yes, Takami told me about that earlier this morning. Are you sure that's what you want, Miya?" Naruto asked, and their swords clashed one final time before Miya lowered hers, giving Naruto reason to do the same.

"I'm sure." Miya answered, smiling softly.

Seeing that she wasn't going to say anything else, Naruto decided to speak up while scratching the back of his head "Well, then that's your decision, I have no right to tell you to do otherwise. Plus, MBI can protect itself against the rest of the world now, and those little birds cannot demand you to babysit them forever. They have to learn how to fly on their own, after all." Closing her eyes, Miya nodded her head. She couldn't agree more with his words "So any plan for the future? What is the first thing you want to do when you step out there?"

"Travelling, Naruto-san." Naruto nodded while smiling understandingly "Everything I know about Earth is from the Internet and the machines I have on my spaceship. It's time for me to see the rest of it with my own eyes."

"Good luck with that." Grinning Naruto said while giving her a thumb up "It's going to take you a lot of time, but it's extremely fun and I always recommend it to aliens." Naruto then continued while rubbing his chin "Now that you mention it, I have never travelled anywhere further than Mars before, maybe I will ask you to let me borrow your spaceship in the future… you know, so I can see the universe outside of the Solar System."

"That won't be… Hold on, you have been to Mars?" Miya asked in surprise "How?"

"It's kinda a long story, maybe I will tell you some other time when there are no eavesdropping devices around." Naruto chuckled as he took a glance at the nearest camera for a second before turning back to Miya, raising his wooden sword and taking a normal stance "Well, shall we continue?"

"Yes, Naruto-san." Miya smiled.

Line Break

"What are you doing, Naruto-sama?" Kazehana asked in curiosity as she turned around to look at her Ashikabi, who was sitting on the chair on her left, swiping his thumb on the screen of his newly bought smartphone with a bored expression on his face. They, mostly Kazehana actually, were inside the Director's office, waiting for him to sign her resignation, something that every member of the Discipline Squad had to write if they wished to be released from duties. It wasn't something very serious since they merely wanted to legalize it.

"I am searching for a place for us to stay in this city." Naruto answered without taking his eyes away from the screen "Ain't looking for anything too spacious or fancy because you know, I am short on money and apparently, the housing prices have been increasing ridiculously for the past few weeks." The reason for it was quite simple to understand. While MBI had become a worldwide corporation in a very short amount of time, its headquarter and most of its facilities were in Shinto Teito and those were more than enough to attract people from all around Japan in general and the world in particular "Life sure is hard when you are broke." Naruto stated while sighing longingly and slid further down his seat, now swiping his smartphones with both hands.

Kazehana wanted to encourage him, saying something that could boost his spirit, but before she could do that, someone stepped in and joined their conversation "Is this housing business I heard, Naruto-san?" Naruto merely turned his head up and looked at Takehito Asama, a young scientist who discovered the winging systems any many things about Sekirei and also the adjuster of the first generation of Sekirei, the Discipline Squad, as well as Homura and Uzume of the second generation. Naruto and Takehito were far from friends, but they were on friendly term with each other, having spoken to each other a couple of times about him being an Ashikabi in the past. "Good morning, Kazehana, how are you feeling today?"

"Very well, Takehito-san, thank you." Kazehana smiled, greeting her adjuster friendlily.

"What about you Naruto-san?"

"Not too good, since I have to breathe the same air with that shit..." Naruto said, and everyone in the room knew he was talking about Minaka. The blond then remembered what Takehito had told him earlier and decided to ask "And yes, you heard it right. Do you have any advice? You have something in your mind?"

"I do." Takehito nodded his head with a smile "I actually own an Inn…"

"Sorry pal, but I am not interested unless you are going to tell me you will let us live there for free," Naruto said flatly and turned back to his smartphone.

"It's exactly what I am going to tell you, Naruto-san. It's been months since my last stay, the place probably looks like an abandoned building now. It was left behind to me by my father, but I have never found any uses for it." The blond raised an eyebrow as Takehito continued "Anyway, you two can move in and stay there for the time being, so long as you promise to help me take good care of it. It's located in the northern sector of the city, with a good view, nice garden with a good view from the living room, and spacious backyard for all kinds of weekend activities."

"Aside from that fact that you're making it sounds like a cheap commercial, you sure about that?" Naruto asked and Takehito nodded his head.

"Yes, pretty sure." Takehito nodded his head, shrugging his shoulders "You two will have somewhere to stay, and I have someone take care of Izumo Inn for me. It's a win-win for all of us. However," Suddenly, the aura of dread spread around the young man, the very air thickening with malicious intent as the area around him seemed to darken before it, a demonic looking Hanya mask, appeared and terrified everyone but Naruto, crawling out from behind the white-haired scientist. The fact that he had a pleasant smile on his face just made it even creepier "Do not expect me to never come back to visit the place. If I ever find a single piece of broken wood, I will take the key back, got it?"

"Ah, don't worry." Naruto answered with a grin, giving Takehito a thumb up "We're, more or less, your guess, so we will have to show nothing but respect to the owner and his house."

"Do you have any idea how meaningless and stupid it sounds coming out of your mouth?" Takami asked mockingly seat beside Minaka.

Naruto obviously chose to ignore her and continued to speak to the white-haired adjuster "Anyway, thanks a lot Takehito. You came like a knight in shining armor and conveniently solve a lot of our problems, do you know?" He said cheerily and eagerly accepted the key from the silver-haired scientist as Kazehana thanked him.

"If my father were alive, he would have done the same thing for you. I am simply following his wish, something I have never had the chance to." Takehito explained with a smile. "You will find the keys to the rooms for rent on the table in the living room." Takehito told him "I have no idea what condition it is in at the moment, but I hope you two can take care of it and make the place livable again."

Naruto merely snickered: "C'mon, it can't be that bad, can it?"

Line Break

"Okay, this... is worse than I thought." Naruto chuckled while looking at Izumo Inn, which surely looked more like an abandoned building that was not going to make it through a night of strong winds than a classic two-story Japanese house. It did have a decent garden where plants could be grown, and a nice backyard to house many activities.

"We can fix it, right?" Kazehana asked.

"Yep, with times and some efforts. It's actually not that bad when you have a closer look." Naruto nodded his head as the two made their ways into the house. The moment Naruto stepped onto the floor, however, that part broke and his foot went right through it "Okay, I guess we have a lot of works to do."

At eight, two trucks fully loaded with materials arrived at the front gate, delivering what they needed to return the Inn to its best shape while making sure nothing would change from a local company. Naruto and his Sekirei then spent the entire morning fixing the floor, changing the wallpapers of every room before stopping to have lunch, which they finished quickly to return to work.

"Naruto-sama, don't you think blue is a better color for this fence?" While painting the fences, Kazehana decided to ask her Ashikabi, who was reinforcing the roof of Izumo Inn.

"Yep, red is definitely a much better color than this boring brown." Naruto admitted while hammering the nails into the woods with his bare hand "But unfortunately, we promised Takehito to restore the place, not change it so we can't use a different paint colour."

"Yes, I understand." Kazehana nodded her head as she went back to work "You know, I was so worried that we wouldn't have anywhere to live. We were so lucky Takehito…"

"Unfortunately, while Takehito does have good intentions, this is clearly Minaka's idea." Naruto shook his head and said, making the Wind Sekirei to widen her eyes in surprise and turned her head up to look at Naruto again "That shithead probably didn't want us to leave the city or live anywhere outside of his radar, so he told Takehito to let us live in his house to keep us as close to his company as possible. He still needs you to report back to the Sekirei Division twice every week and wants nothing more than cut me open to discover all my secrets."

"I see, but how do you know it's his idea?"

"I have my ways, but I know mostly because I would do the same thing if I were him." Naruto answered truthfully.

After Naruto and Kazehana had finished repainting the entire house, Naruto stayed behind to fix the power lines to bring electricity back to the house and fixed the water pipe while Kazehana headed out to the nearest stores to buy some basic furniture for their room, which would be room 201 on the second floor, deciding to leave the cleaning for the rest of the house and gardening for tomorrow.

"I'm back, Naruto-sama." Kazehana announced as she opened the door of their new room and walked in, carrying a medium-sized plastic bag full of beer bottles and foods "Hey, I found this behind the old refrigerator in the kitchen. Think you will want to have a look at it."

"What is it?" Looking away from his phone's scene, Naruto asked as she sat down next to him and put the bags in front of them "Rules?" The blond questioned while looking at the board Kazehana was showing him, with his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes, and I think these are the rules of this Inn. Violence and fighting are not allowed in the house." Kazehana read "Obscenity and sexual activities are also strictly prohibited, and won't be tolerated."

"Those are probably just words of a dead man." Naruto shrugged and went back to his phone as Kazehana put the board away. He remembered Takehito had a very different writing, so his father had to be one who wrote those rules "Yeah, I can work with the first two, but no sexual activities?" The blond crossed his arms in front of him and made a face "Hell no for me."

"I see." Kazehana giggled.

The next morning, Naruto woke up early and decided to wake Kazehana up as well so they could go buy new flowers and plants for the garden like an ordinary couple. For both of them, it was a wonderful morning, going from shop to shop to choose the prettiest flowers and trees for their garden, having some fast foods, fizzy drinks and ice creams along the way before returning home and planting them together. Naruto was glad that he had chosen to do it normally and not just use his power create an entire dream garden in less than a minute.

Kazehana had had a lot of fun, and it was all that matter to him.

"I must admit… we are doing a little bit too much for someone else's house." Naruto suddenly said while the two were having lunch at a local restaurant. They had taken care of mostly everything, and only needed to clean the rooms and Izumo Inn would be as good as news, probably becoming one of the best houses in the Northern area of Shinto Teito "But hey, who am I to question that? It's Minaka's idea, but we will live there for free. It's the least we can do to repay."

"Yes." Kazehana smiled "Say, Naruto-sama… since this place is an inn to begin with; do you think we can ask Takehito to reopen it and start a rental business?"

"Now that you mention it, I definitely think we can. It will let me have a way to cover my monthly incomes before Minaka or Takami can notice I'm broke, not poor." Naruto nodded his head before continuing with a thoughtful expression "We will have to be extra careful with our supernatural activities though, but that's not something hard to do."

After lunch, Naruto and Kazehana went to buy furniture to the rest of the house, such as new refrigerator, stove, microwave and a fair amount of cups, bowls, chopsticks and spoons as well as a flat screen television, chairs, tables, lamps and basic decorations... Naruto also contacted Takehito as soon as they had finally settled down to tell him Kazehana's idea about reopening up the Inn, and received an acceptance from the young scientist, making both him and Kazehana Izumo's managers from then on.

Takehito also asked them and the future tenants to follow the rules of Izumo, but Naruto decided to ignore him and shut the line before he could finish his sentence.

"I'm going to the supermarket. Why don't you stay here and make sure that TV has every channel by the time I return?" Naruto told his Sekirei while putting on his shoes "Is there anything that you want?" He asked, looking at Kazehana who he knew preferred his cooking over anything.

"Anything you have in mind should be fine, Naruto-sama." Kazehana answered while reading the TV's manual. While wasn't an expert like Matsu, she knew how TV worked and the manual was also quite easy to understand.

"Okay then."

Naruto grinned and leaned back a little bit to give Kazehana a kiss that last a couple of seconds before standing up and hurriedly making his way to the supermarket, hoping to find something fresh at this time in the afternoon.

However, just when he was about to enter the place, Naruto noticed a very familiar woman standing near the traffic lights on the other side of the street. He didn't need to see the map she was holding or the frustrated expression on her face while she was reading it to know that she was lost. Probably with the luggage standing beside her, Miya had been trying to find her way to the airport or gas station on her own, but got lost in the process.

"What do you think you are doing?" The purple haired woman snapped her head to the side when she felt a man sneaking behind her and trying to get their hands on her luggage. Panicked, the thief quickly grabbed it and tried to run away, but Miya was obviously much faster and managed to stop him by grabbing the collar of his shirt, preventing him from running anywhere "Where are going with my luggage, thief?" The Sekirei asked coolly and moved her body back to dodge when the thief swung his body around to hit her with her luggage.

Seeing an opening, Miya shot out and grabbed the man by his wrist, shattering his bone and making him cry out in pain and drop her luggage. Unfazed by his painful scream and the people around her, Miya raised her hand and prepared to strike him down with a chop to the head.

"Ah ah, don't think you should be doing that here, Miya-chan." However, before she could just that, Naruto finished crossing the street and grabbed Miya's arm, stopping her from delivering the strike that was undoubtedly strong enough to kill the man.

"Naruto-san?" The purple haired woman turned her head at him and widened her eyes in surprise "What are you…?"

"Why don't you release him first? I think he has learnt his lesson" Miya turned back to the thief and let go of his hand, making him drop to the ground while holding his broken wrist in pain "And you, shoo, get lost and remember to reconsider your life." Naruto told the thief, who immediately ran away. He then looked around and told the people around them "There you go people, nothing left to see here! Get back to your boring lives, all of you!" He shouted, and the crowd quickly dispersed "There, now we can talk." Grinning, Naruto turned back to Miya, who was still looking at him.

"I think I could handle that, Naruto-san." She said finally after a moment of silence, making Naruto chuckle.

"And I believe you could, but what then? You could have killed that thief with your punch, which would only bring you even troubles." He quickly added before she could say anything "And don't tell me that punch won't kill him, we both know you suck at restraining your strength. What was Takami thinking letting you out alone like this?" Miya looked like she wanted to argue, but seeing the truth in his words, she stopped. Naruto took that opportunity to look at her outfit, and couldn't help but think that she looked quite different in casual clothes "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I am heading to the airport, Naruto-san." Miya answered, showing him her ticket.

"So you're really doing it." Naruto smiled when he saw the destination of her flight, but then he noticed the departing time. "Hey, isn't this flight taking off at five?" Miya widened her eyes and immediately snapped her head around to look for a clock. When she found one in a nearby shop, her shoulders dropped when she realized it was already half past five.

"Hey, cheer up! I'm here. It's not the end of the world you know." Naruto grinned as he put his phone away while patting Miya on the shoulder to boost her spirit "I can take you there, if you want." Miya looked at Naruto in surprise, but stopped when she remembered the stories Kazehana had told her about her trips around the world with her Ashikabi.

However, she had had something else in her mind, from the moment she saw him.

"It's alright, Naruto-san, thank you." Miya answered while shaking her head "I want to be… normal for a few days so…" She said, trying to find the right words to make her excuse sound a little less stupid.

"Well, if you say so." Luckily for Miya, she didn't have to when Naruto decided to interrupt with a nod of his head "Anyway, You know I am living with Kazehana at Takehito's place, right?" The purple haired woman nodded her head. She had been informed about that beforehand "Want to come over for dinner?"

"Yes, I would love to, Naruto-san." Miya answered brightly.

She would love to, there was no doubt about it.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 9**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: I know I promised you all a longer chapter, but this is all I can deliver to everyone at the moment. I am very busy at the moment and can barely find any free time to do my own things, let alone writing new chapters for my stories. It's been month since I last updated this story, and I seriously don't want to keep you wait any longer (who know when I am going to have free time again to properly finish this chapter, so I think this is okay for now).**

 **Nonetheless, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Still, I think ten chapters should be enough before we head into the main event which, I don't think, is going to last long because of Naruto's present.**

 **I hope this chapter makes it clear to anyone who think Naruto SHOULD be insanely RICH because he has lived so long he created an empire with so much money he could literally buy the entire world. Yes, the Naruto in this story said he broke, not poor (there are differences between these two concepts, in case you doesn't know). Naruto had his own monthly income of money, it's just that not all of them end up in his pocket, or in some bank accounts he has all around the world under many names. More of it this will be revealed in the future.**

 **I will say it again, just because Naruto is immortal, he doesn't have to have a lot of money all the time. It makes him financially boring, because you basically can solve any problems nowadays with a lot of money, right? Especially when nothing is a match to him anymore, when he's so powerful at the moment.**

 **Well, that being said, once again I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**

 **As usual, READ and REVIEW**

 **I will try to work on the next chapter as soon as I can.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **P/S:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: He was once called a hero and a leader of his village. Now, he was just a lazy and eccentric weirdo who happened to be there when a certain group of aliens were defending their unborn siblings. Can a god have some fun, especially when the world itself had bored him to no end? [Harem]**

 **Harem (Confirmed but not final):** _ **Miya (01)**_ **, Matsu (02), Kazehana (03), Karasuba (04), Akitsu (07), Yume (08), Tsukiumi (09)…**

* * *

"Naruto" Normal Speech.

' _Naruto_ ' Normal Thought.

" **Rasengan** " Magic/Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 **A Lame God**

 **Chapter 10**

Wakening up slowly, Naruto couldn't help but feel more at peace and comfortable than he had ever felt in a very long time. Opening his eyes just a peek, Naruto then tilted his head slightly so he was looking down, and couldn't stop himself from smiling softly.

Currently sleeping with him on the bed was none other than his Sekirei, Kazehana, who were snuggling into him on the side while she was in the same state he had left her the previous night, wearing absolutely nothing. Her head was resting on his shoulder while her impressively large breasts were pressing themselves against his chest, hugging his left arm into hers, with one leg was thrown over his.

He couldn't help but enjoy the warmth that emitted from her body heat and the feelings they emitted over the bond they shared with each other, which Kazehana could also feel even while she was asleep. Slowly, she started to come awake. Stretching her body lightly, Kazehana uncurled her voluptuous body a bit and cracked her eyes open as she looked up and smiled at her Ashikabi, running her free hand over his warm toned chest.

"Good morning." Naruto greeted her with a warm smile, one that he hadn't been giving anyone for a very long time. Kazehana smiled as she was scooted up a bit to lie next to him before given a gentle kiss to the lips.

"Good morning, Naruto-sama." Replied Kazehana as she slid her hands down his chest and wrapped them around his waist "Did you sleep well?" She asked softly, while knowing that he didn't need to sleep as much as she and the others did.

"Are you really asking me that?" Naruto chuckled softly before continuing, bringing Kazehana even closer to his body by moving his hand down her back "Every night with you is the best in my life, Kazehana." He admitted while smiling, which Kazehana couldn't stop herself from doing the same while resting her head on his chest "So, do you have any plan for today?"

"No, do you?" Kazehana asked in curiosity as she moved her head up to look at him, but instead of answering her question right away, Naruto rolled them around and got on top of his Sekirei, who was a little surprised by his action but smiled at him nonetheless.

"Yep, I plan to spend the entire day with you." Naruto grinned and leaned down to capture his beautiful Sekirei's lips for a searing kiss. Kazehana welcomed him and returned with just as much passion while running her hands through his spiky hair.

 **Crash!**

"What the…"

However, before the kiss could heat up into something more, Naruto was forced to pull away from Kazehana when he heard the sound of window breaking coming from below, which was quickly followed by the sound of a door breaking before collapsing. Naruto growled in annoyance as he stood up and grabbed his clothes, quickly putting them on before making his way out of the room, grabbing a baseball bat on the way.

"You stay here." He told Kazehana and walked out, making his way down the stair. He was more than ready to personally deal with the situation, mainly with the baseball bat he was taping on his shoulder. If it was a thief that was trying to break into Izumo Inn, he would not hesitate to send the bat right into his face. However, if it was the kids next door, who he had seen playing baseball with each other the previous afternoon, he would surely take their baseball ball, which could be the cause of the broken window, and hit it so hard it would land on the moon, before scaring them off like an angry old man, which didn't sound so bad when he thought about it.

Carefully, sliding the door open, Naruto raised the bat above his head, holding it with both hands and cautiously making his way out of the living room. He could see that nothing had been stolen, but he didn't want to test his luck so he kept his guard on.

Then, he heard hurried footsteps coming from the hallway, and immediately made his way there. With the baseball bat in one hand, he opened the door at the right moment and swung it at their head, catching the person off guard.

However, when he saw the color purple from the corner of his eyes, Naruto immediately took his hand back before the bat could come in contact with her face and hid it behind his back, all of which he did in an instant, much faster than the normal eyes could follow.

Placing his hand on the door's frame and leaning his body a bit forward, Naruto smiled awkwardly at Miya, the Sekirei Pillar, who was smiling rather nervously at him and also appearing to be hiding something behind her back as well. She was wearing a set of her usual outfit, consisting of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. Last night, after dinner, Kazehana had offered her a room to stay, which Miya had politely declined. Naruto, meanwhile, wasn't really into the idea of letting Miya go back to MBI after she had been released from duty there, so he joined in their conversation and insisted the Pillar to stay the night at Izumo Inn. Surprisingly for them, it didn't take Naruto more than a couple of sentences to convince her.

In the end, she took the room near the staircase, giving Naruto and Kazehana their own private space.

"Good morning Miya!"

"Naruto-san, good morning!"

They both greeted at each other at the same time, with Miya fully turning her body around to face him. Obviously, she was hiding something behind her back, and Naruto planned to find out.

"What's that you have behind your back?" He asked quickly before the purple haired woman could open her mouth to prevent them both from saying the same thing at the same time again, knowing full well that Miya had already seen the bat and would surely ask about it.

"I-it's nothing, Naruto-san." Miya shook her head before asking him, stopping Naruto from pressing the matter "What about you, what do you have there?"

"This?" Naruto grinned as he dramatically presented it to Miya while scratching his chin with a cheeky smile "This is Sasuke, my favorite baseball bat, which I used to play baseball, obviously, and hit thieves and anyone who mess with me in their faces, 'cause I can't just go around and randomly blow up their heads with my powers, which I could btw." Naruto shrugged and swung the bat around, doing so almost as fast as Miya could do with her sword and forcing the Pillar to nervously take a step back to avoid being hit before nodding her head in understanding. "Anyway, why don't you show me what you have there?" Turning back, Naruto gestured his head toward the thing Miya hiding behind her back, which, when she made a mistake of moving a bit to the side, giving Naruto a small view to the object, appeared to be a medium sized nylon bag.

"I… uh…" Miya stuttered before sighing and giving up "I am so sorry." She removed the bag from behind her back and showed it to Naruto, who looked into the bag and saw pieces of broken glasses and woods "I was trying to repay the kindness by…"

"Hmm… from the look of it, you broke a window and a door." Naruto interrupted when Miya was trying to explain her reason. "You used too much force to clean the window, so you broke it by accident. Then you stumbled and broke the door in the end, correct?" Naruto asked with a smirk, which spread out in satisfaction when Miya nodded her head. "Man, I really should start a fortune telling business." Naruto joked playfully but when he realized Miya wasn't laughing at all, he said "Oh well, I guess I will have to fix them again." the blond chuckled as Miya lowered her head.

"I am so sorry, Naruto-san."

"Ah, don't be, I thought it was a thief, or the kids next door you know." Naruto explained as he grabbed the bag from her hand and made his way out of his house, with Miya following shortly behind him "It's easy to deal with either of them but there will be a lot of explanations to do afterward."

"I understand." Miya replied.

"You sure there's no shards left on the floor? It could be dangerous even for us." Naruto questioned as he dropped the bag into the trash bin and closed it before walking back to the Inn.

"Yes, I checked the floor four times just to make sure." Miya answered, but was forced to add when Naruto turned around and narrowed his eyes to look at her suspiciously. "I'm serious. I can check it again if you want."

"Nah, don't worry about that, I'm only teasing you." Naruto shook his head and turned away while laughing loudly. He then saw Kazehana, who appeared from behind the sliding door, fully dressed in her usual purple dress "Oh hey, good morning Kazehana-chan." He greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning, Naruto-sama, Miya." The Wind Sekirei greeted back with a smile before asking in curiosity, referring to the noises the two of them heard earlier "What happened?"

"It was nothing serious, just Miya breaking the door... and the window." Naruto replied, making Miya blush lightly in embarrassment before turning to look at her "You didn't break anything else, right? You broke the door by accident, who know-" Miya finally had enough of his teasing and grabbed the baseball from his hand before raising it above her head and threatening to swing it down. "Hey, relax… I am just teasing you again." Naruto said quickly and took a step back with both hands holding up in defense. Miya lowered the bat only a bit and she also didn't return it to him. "Hey, Kazehana-chan, what do you want for breakfast?" He asked, snapping his head around to look at his Sekirei. However, he did not wait for her to answer her question, and continued immediately "But you know what? I have an idea in mind." With that said, Naruto quickly disappeared into the house, heading to the kitchen.

"So…" Kazehana turned around and looked at Miya "do you want to stay for breakfast?"

"I'd love to, but I don't want to cause any more trou…"

"Relax, Miya. Having you here with us is not troubling at all." The Wind Sekirei shook her head with a small smile before continuing "Plus, I'm just asking to make it official. Naruto-sama is probably going to force you to stay anyway, and you know as well as I am how stubborn he can be. He will also make enough foods for the three of us too, so you don't have to worry about anything."

"I see." Miya nodded her head and dropped the baseball bat to her side, lowering her head a bit to show her gratitude to Kazehana "Thank you for your hospitality."

"You're very welcome." Kazehana smiled and waved her hand at Miya, before walking back into the house. Miya followed shortly behind number three, and put Sasuke in a corner of the living room.

 _Line Break_

"Tea?" Naruto offered as he sat down beside Miya, who was sitting on the wooden porch by herself and looking at the beautiful garden in front of her, with her feet planting on the soft ground below the house "Unless of course, you want the same thing Kazehana is drinking." The Sekirei Pillar didn't need to look behind her to know what Kazehana was drinking at the moment while sitting on the floor and leaning her back against the.

"Thank you." Miya lowered her head gratefully and accepted the steaming cup of tea from Naruto.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Naruto asked as he took a small sip from the cup in his hand, smiling as he looked at the sky above them. Miya followed his example, and drank her cup, mentally noting the delicious and exotic flavor of the tea. "Peaceful and quite, just the way I want it."

"I can imagine, Naruto-san." Miya smiled sarcastically while looking at him. Naruto rolled his eyes, but didn't get to say anything as Miya commented truthfully "The tea is very delicious."

"Thanks, I learn it from a friend in Morocco. They serve the world's best tea there." Naruto replied, nodding his head before asking "So, do you have any plan to do for today?"

The purple haired woman answered "I was thinking about coming back to MBI, but seeing that you don't want me to return to them…"

"Nah, you shouldn't let my opinions stop you from doing what you want. You're your own person… well, Sekirei, but what I am trying to say, is that you can do whatever the hell you want, be free, fly away… whatever." The blond chuckled before he finished his cup of tea, making Miya smile softly and look at the cup in her hands.

"Still…" Miya said finally "I really can't say no to the man who has been protecting my kind since the day we arrived on this planet, and nothing but kind to me in this matter." Miya looked at him and continued before he could say anything, remembering what he had told her while the two of them were having the talk about him and his past "I know you may believe you only do it for your own selfish reasons, but everyone deserves a chance of living their life in happiness, even you. There's nothing wrong with wanting to spend the rest of their life with their loved ones."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Naruto chuckled softly as he leaned back. "What about you Miya? Don't you want to spend the rest of your life with your loved one too?"

"I do, Naruto-san, but to tell you the truth, I honestly don't know what to think about it." Number one shook her head and answered honestly, somewhat sadly "I am a Sekirei but at the same time I am not. I can't be given wings by anyone, and can only find happiness the way human does but at the same time, something deep within my heart always reminds me to find my own Ashikabi, that special person who I will share a sacred bond with and love them even more than they will love me." Miya said with a hand on her chest. Such feeling, it'd always be there, in her heart, no matter what she did and who she was going to fall in love with later in her life. It would never disappear entirely and kept reminding Miya to look for her Ashikabi. She hated that feeling, because she too, as a member of the Sekirei race, wanted to feel the sacred bond between a Sekirei and their Ashikabi.

 **Crack!**

The cup in her hand broke and shattered into pieces by the force she had been applying around it. "Ah…" Miya made a sound in surprise while looking at the broken pieces in her hands. Her emotions had gotten the better of her once again.

"Be careful, will you. At this rate, you're going to bring this whole place down at the end of the day." Naruto chuckled as he sat down next to her and moved to sit down next to her, removing the broken pieces of the cup from her hands before using a handkerchief to wipe them from the tea she had spilled "Here, let me help."

"I'm so sorry." Miya lowered her head apologetically, but she didn't do anything to her hands and let him do as he wanted.

"Don't be, I have many spare cups in the kitchen." Naruto shook his head and smiled at her "Also, did you know Aya said the same thing when we first met and I started to get to know her?" Naruto smiled softly while holding her hands from beneath and gently wiping the tea on her fingers "Yet, she eventually found love in a young man and I had never seen anyone so happy in my entire life, which means a lot you know." The blond chuckled before continuing "I didn't know how she truly felt back then, but she didn't appear to me as someone who was being held back by anything. Aya loved her husband with all of her heart, and enjoyed his company more than anything, very much like how a Sekirei enjoys being around their Ashikabi. Now, I am not sure if you can feel the same as she did when you fall in love with someone, but I know you will understand how amazing it is to love them. You might not be able to feel the sacred bond between an Ashikabi and their Sekirei but you will be able to have something that might just be as great, which is the natural love between a man and a woman." Naruto finished, grinning broadly while looking at the beautiful purple haired woman in front of him.

"Naruto-san…" Miya smiled softly and looked at him as he turned around and returned to drink from his cup of tea.

His hand was so warm, she couldn't help but think.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Yagami's note: This chapter was intended to be a whole lot longer so I could go to the main story of Sekirei in the next chapter, maybe about 10k or so… but it's been awhile since the last time I updated this story (it has become so huge since), and I am going to have surgery on my back in three days, so I just want to let everyone know. First time having surgery so I am a bit scared here, and it's very important cause I can easily end up like Charles Xavier, being paralyzed from the waist down (Apparently, my spine deformed and pressed onto my nerves, I have been in a lot of pain recently).**

 **That being said, if that happens I might consider shaving my head… ha ha… feelsbadman.**

 **So if you are fans of my other works, I don't think you will be seeing them for a while… unless my sister agrees to help me with them too, but that very unlikely not going to happen cause she has her own works to do.**

 **So anyway, hope that you have enjoyed what you read here. Come check out some new stories that I have if you have the time.**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
